Grimm Encounters
by XX-Kaiser's-Angel-XX
Summary: The Grimm's numbers are rising so Take heed dear travelers lest you fall beneath their fangs and claws. Secrets of blood shed and despondent rage will soon come to light. From within the darkest shadows comes the greatest threat to Remnant. (Pairings are as Follows.- Ruby&Roman, Blake&Adam, Junior&Yang, Ozpin&Glynda, Qrow&Cinder, Nora&Ren, Pyrrha&Jaune, Weiss& ? not sure)
1. Red Meets Crime

Grim Encounters

Anime - RWBY

Chapter One

Red Meets Crime

##################################################

On a bright and sunny day a young girl stood in front of the music selection of a Dust Store. The girl was wearing a black long-sleeved blouse with red lining on the inside of the sleeves and neckline.

She was also wearing a skirt. The skirt reached just above mid-thigh and was black with layers of red on the inside. It was called a combat skirt for even if the wearer was to do a hand stand the skirt would stay in place rather than fall around the torso and flash the undergarments, if one was wearing any in the first place.

Underneath the skirt she wore tights and knee-high black combat boots with red lining. The boots had red buckles at the ankle on the outer edges. They were laced up with red laces and had red bottoms. Over top the skirt she wore a black leather belt with a rose shaped belt buckle. The belt also held ammo clips with a pouch that held what ever would fit in that she needed.

Just above the belts she had on what looked to be a black corset that reach up to beneath her chest. It was also laced up with red laces.

What the most eye-catching part of her outfit was her long red hooded cloak. It was pulled tight so it stayed along her back and off her shoulders. It was made like the combat skirt so that it stayed in one position instead of unraveling to blow out when she moved. It could be opened up to cover up her whole body except the bottom part of her boots. The cloak was pinned to her blouse by a silver cross at each collar-bone.

The girl's skin was pale white and when she opened her eye you could see that she had pale eyes. They were so pale that one would say that they were grey when in fact they were silver. Her hair was black streaked with red. The length of her hair was to her shoulder with bangs that could reach in to her eyes if not pulled out of her face to the right.

She had red-headphones on and was nodding her head slightly to the music she was listening to. She held in her hands a selection of CDs she was going to pick from. She was struck on five choices so she turned to the one beside her.

The red streak black-haired girl tapped on the shoulder of her long-haired blond companion that looked to be head banging.

The blonde was wearing a tan vest with gold edges over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest of a burning heart. The vest had puffy short sleeves with black cuffs with gold buttons on the sides.

She had on a brown leather belt with a pouch and a small leather banner holder her burning heart sign in gold instead of black. She wore black shorts and a white asymmetrical pleated skirt in the back. She also had an orange scarf around her neck.

She had brown, knee-high platform boots with orange sock of different length. A gray bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her left boot. She wore fingerless black gloves underneath gold bracelets with black designs.

Her blond hair reached just past her rear and had a slight cowlick to her bangs. Like her companion she was also pale white but had lilac eyes.

The blond felt the tap on her shoulder and stopped head banging. She turned her head to yell over the music.

"Yeah Little Sis, What's Up?!" She smiled at her sister completely forgetting to take the head phones off. The little sister began to pantomime taking off her head phone but just took off her own. She waved the head phones slightly and the blonde finally took hers off and lay them on the back of her neck. "Ok Ruby what's wrong?" She asked in a much quieter voice.

"I would like to buy some new music but I can afford to buy them all. I can't decide what once to buy Yang so I thought you could help." Ruby said as she held up the five CDs to show her sister. Yang looked at the CDs and tapped her chin with pointer finger of her left hand in thought.

"They are all really good picks." She began only for Ruby to frown slightly. She smiled and clapped her hands. "How about this? I buy three of them and you buy the rest ok. Then I'll just copy the songs I like and you can have all five of the Cds." She laughed as Ruby hugged her around the neck with enough force that she was almost knocked on her rear.

"You're The Best Sister In The World." Ruby exclaimed as she hugged Yang tightly. Yang laughed again and her arms circled around Ruby as she ducked down some so her sister's feet could touch the ground.

Passersby looked at the two and smiled at the picture they made before they scowled as a white-haired girl started shouting. Everyone walked out of the aisle to leave the sisters alone with the white-haired loud mouth and the silent black-haired girl behind her. They gave the white-haired one dirty looks as they went.

She was either ignorant of the looks or just didn't care as she walked up to the sisters.

"I have been looking everywhere for you two. Why in the world did you guys take off by your selves?" Whitey asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

She was dressed a pale blue bolero jacket over in a light blue and white thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace along the neck line of the dress. The bolero has her family symbol on it in the shape of a snowflake. She had on an apple-shaped necklace on a long chain with rectangle earrings

She was wearing white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf lined with red. Her long hair was white and pulled back in to a side ponytail. She had a pale complexion and ice-blue eyes with a crooked scar down her left eye.

"Calm down Weiss they didn't do anything wrong. You know we came to the city today because it's the weekend and we wanted to have some fun." The black-haired girl said as she crossed her arms over her chest also.

She had long, wavy black hair, and amber eyes with light purple eye shadow. A black ribbon was tied in the form of a bow which covers a pair of small violet cat ears on the top of her head.

She wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips and then fade to purple. On the outside of her stockings are white symbols that look like belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms and black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm.

She also had on a black buttoned vest with coattails and a white, sleeveless undershirt that shows part of her midriff with white shorts that are attached by four straps, two in the front and two in the back, to her white shirt. She also wears a detached white collar-like scarf around her neck.

"I know that Blake but that still doesn't explain why they took off in the first place." Weiss said as she stopped tapping her foot. Blake turned to look Weiss in the eye.

"You're the one who left us to begin with and I had something to do by my self. Be glad it was easy to find them." Blake stated.

"Why was it easy to find us?" Yang asked as she disentangled herself from her sister.

Blake pointed to the window and said.

"It was a dead give-away with Ruby's bright red cloak. We saw it from outside through the window from half way down the street." She said with a slight smile.

Ruby laughed as she rubbed the back of her head with her left hand.

"Ok now that we have settled that can we leave now?" Weiss asked as she look between her friends and at the clock on the wall. "We have to meet up at the square with our friends."

"Yang and I have to buy these first." Ruby said as she showed the Cds in her hands.

"Why are you buying them together, Can't you afford to buy them by yourself." Weiss asked clueless.

"No she can't because she is not rich like you." Yang said as she pulled Ruby with her by the hand to the front of the store. "We would like to buy these, Sir." Yang said politely to the elderly male behind the counter. The old man looked up and smiled as he saw Ruby.

"Why if it isn't the young girl who saved my shop a couple months ago."

"Yep, I'm glad your ok and I see that you fixed the window. The red rose is a great touch." Ruby said as she turned to look at the window with the beautiful red rose painted on it.

"Yes, you won't believe how many people come in just because of that rose." He began just to be interrupted by Weiss.

"What happened to the window?" Weiss demanded from Ruby.

Ruby looked bashful as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I kind of put a bad guy through it as I kicked him." She said with a smile. Weiss scowled as she punched Ruby on the top of the head why saying.

"You should have been more careful. It must have been really expensive to replace the window."

"It would have cost more if I had to replace all my merchandise." The old man said solemnly as he looked through his brushy eyebrows at Weiss.

"I guess your right. I'll wait outside for you guys." She said then left the store fast with her cheeks paint pink with embarrassment.

"You said you wanted to buy the Cds. You saved my shop so I'll give you a discount." The old shop keeper said.

"Thank you very much." Ruby said as she went to sort the Cds into prices only for Yang to pick out the three most expensive ones. "Yang what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"I said I was going to buy three of them for you so I decided to buy these." Yang said as she held the Cds out of Ruby's reach.

"But I can buy them at a discount." Ruby said as she still reached for the Cds.

"Yes you can but the shop is going to lose more money if you buy the most expensive ones. It will already lose money because of the discount you earned." Yang said lightly as she smiled. Ruby put her hand down and pouted slightly.

"I guess your right Yang but I still don't feel right about it." Ruby said only to engulfed in a big hug from her sister.

"You are just too cute little Sis." Yang said before she let Ruby go and paid for the Cds. She didn't look at the prices well so she didn't see the difference between how much the Cds were and how much she was paying. Blake saw the difference and looked at the shop keeper questionably only for him to smile.

Ruby paid for her Cds and then the trio left the shop to meet up with Weiss. Just before they crossed the street Blake said.

"The shop keep gave you both discounts when you weren't looking Yang."

Yang stopped walking and turned around to look at the shop to see the shop keeper at the window. When he saw her looking he smile and waved. Yang smiled and waved back as she and her friend crossed the street.

"Well that defeated my purpose." Yang said as she walked ahead of the group. Blake sped up as Weiss walked ahead to once again take the lead. They didn't see Ruby get farther behind.

Ruby was placing the Cds in her pouch and not looking where she was going. She didn't know she was left behind or that someone was walking towards her without looking where he was going either.

The man had slanted dark green eyes with orange hair that had long bangs covering his right eye. He was dressed in a black bowler hat with a red band with a black feather in it. He had black eye-shadow around his eyes with long eyelashes. He wore a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf around his neck. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves and long black pants and black shoes. He walked with a cane when it was clear that he didn't need it.

Ruby and the man collided and were knocked off their feet.

The man sat up first to yell at the person that knocked him over. He stopped short as he took in knee-high red and black combat boots. Black tights disappeared inside of a black skirt lined with red. It took him a few minutes to remember where he saw that skirt before. When he remembered he said.

"Oh shit." He took off his hat to hide his face and hid his cane behind his back. In one fluid motion he was on his feet and in an alley before Ruby sat up.

Ruby winced as she sat up checking her elbows for any damage. When she saw that she was alright she looked around for what she had ran into. She could see nothing but empty sidewalk in front of her.

"Hey Ruby hurry up or we are going to be late." Yang yelled waving her arms while smiling.

"Ok Yang I'm coming." Ruby said as she ran over to her sister. She didn't see the man watching her from the shadows.

He came out of the alley and watched the four girls as they walked out of sight.

"Ruby is it? So I wasn't far off naming her red." He laughed as he went about his business.

##############################################

Here ends Chapter One

I just started watching RWBY Last week and was immediately hooked. I am listening to RWBY amv as I type. Favorite one is Red Like Roses Part Two - Short - Extended. Will Continue as soon as I can.

Read and Review

Kaiser signing off


	2. Vytal Importance

Grimm Encounters

Rwby

Roman and Ruby pairing

Vytal Importance

############################

Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss walked into the restaurant just in time. At a table in the back sat two of their friends. One was a red headed girl with long hair worn up in a pony tail with vivid green eyes. She was dressed in brown and yellow strap-less top split into two with a bronze low-cut v-neck underneath.

She had on a red miniskirt that ends mid-thigh and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She had a red ankle length cloth wrapped around her skirt.

On her belt there is a small circular bronze plate and a pouch. She had a bronze circlet headpiece. A pair of small, green gems hang from her circlet on thin chains.

She also had on a large bronze necklace and bronze bracelet on top of the sleeve on her left arm.

She had armor on her legs. Her boots are brown and reach up to mid-calf and have bronze trim.

The other one waiting at the table was a boy with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He had on a white chest-plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he had a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also had on blue pants with a white patch on the left knee and black shoes with his symbol on the sole.

He had two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, and one has a small pouch on it. On his hands he had brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips with a metal plate on the back.

The boy looked up from the table and looked to the door. He smiled and waved ecstatically as the red-haired girl gave a small wave and smile.

The four walked towards the table as two others on the same thing in mind.

A girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes was walking to the table. She had on a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Under the vest are two layers of clothing that are red and light blue.

She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone. She has a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching finger-less gloves on each hand and has violet eyeliner.

She wears a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, and display her symbol on their soles.

She also seems to wear some sort of armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist that look like two axes. The "axes" extend all the way around her waist and seem to be quite flexible tied in the back with a white ribbon.

She was walking while carrying food piled haphazardly high on her head and hands. With each step the food tilted and slid without falling but everyone in the restaurant got out of her way just in case. She was humming a song as she walked and once in a while she would skip. Every time she skipped the food jumped.

Walking behind the humming girl was a male teenager with black, somewhat spiky, long hair in a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes are the same color of the streak in his hair.

He wears a dark green diagonally buttoned long-sleeved tail-coat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He wears black under-sleeves beneath the suit, and light tan pants with black shoes.

He was carrying an empty tray but it was soon to be put to good use. As the food piled high started to fall he caught them and placed them on the tray. He showed great speed and hand-eye coördination as he snatched everything out of the air.

The orange haired girl finally got to the table with half of the food she started with. The rest of the food was on the tray the black-haired boy held. When he saw that his seven friends surrounded the table he said.

"I think we should eat outside. Less mess can happen if we do so." he said as he looked pointedly at the orange haired girl.

"OK Ren, I'll go find us a table." The orange haired girl said as she left the food on the table and dashed outside. She started waving her arms and then pointing to a table behind her before she down and waited for the food to be bought to her.

"Hey, we still have to order our food." Yang said as she went to walk over to the counter. She was stopped by a waitress.

"Please go outside with your friend. A waitress will be with you shortly. And please do not send her in for the food. We do not appreciate someone doing our jobs for us. Especially someone so reckless." The waitress said as an after thought before she bowed and left for the back of the restaurant.

Ren nodded as he took the food he held and walked to the door. The rest of the food was picked up by the red-head and the blond.

"Hey Ren, does this happen every time you go out to eat with Nora?" Yang asked with her head behind her head as she followed the rest of the group outside.

"I rarely go out to eat, with Nora or otherwise." Ren said as he placed his tray down and started to sort out the food.

Ruby sat down and some how got stuck between Nora and Yang with Ren sitting on the other side of Nora and Blake sitting beside Yang. Weiss took the seat beside Blake and said.

"Pyrrha you can sit beside me and Jaune can sit beside you. At least some of us can sit by our partners." Weiss announced as she glared at Ruby.

Ruby sat down farther in her seat and tried to make herself smaller. Yang reached over and laughed as she ruffled Ruby's hair.

A waitress came out of the restaurant and asked for the four newcomers orders. She kept her face blank until she asked for Ruby's order. She raised an eyebrow at the amount of food as she looked at the small petite girl and wondered where she was going to put it all. The other's at the table were use to her eating habits and didn't even bat an eyelash. The waitress said that she would be back shortly with their food and left.

"So is everyone getting ready for the Vytal Festival?" Pyrrha asked as she took a sip of her drink. "It's in a few days."

"Yeah we're doing team style training." Nora said as she jumped up from her seat as she exclaimed only for Ren to reach up and pull her back down.

The food came for the rest of the group so they started to eat. They had small talk before the topic of the Vytal Festival came back up.

"Hey Pyrrha, did you find anything else about the festival?" Yang asked as she split a cookie with Ruby.

"Yes I did find out more. There will be the Team Battles but there will also be partner battle and individual battles." Pyrrha said as she put down her food. "There will be test for speed, marksmanship and strength. Along with other various tests. There will also be freshly caught Grimm from our very own campus forest. You have to sign up to take part in the Festival and the tests."

"We have to do what?" Ruby asked quietly as she tried to hide in her seat.

"Don't tell me you didn't sign us up." Weiss demanded as she jumped to her feet and slammed both hands on the table.

"Man am I glad you sat at the other end of the table." Yang said as she held her drink to make sure it would not spill because of the heiress tantrum. "I bet we have plenty of time before the deadline. Or not." Yang said as she looked at Pyrrha to see her shaking her head.

"The deadline is tonight at 5pm." Everyone looked to the clock tower beside the restaurant and saw the time was 2pm.

"We're never going to make it in time." Weiss exclaimed dramatically.

"Yes we will." Yang announced. "Ruby I want you to finish your food and run back to Beacon. Everyone sign what you want to try for and give it to Ruby." Yang said as she took out a piece of paper and put down Team, Partner, strength, marksman and any other she would be good at. She handed the paper to Blake who signed up and then gave it to Weiss. All the while that was going on Ruby was speed eating and making the food disappeared in thin air. The people not singing the paper were all staring in awe.

Ruby finished her food and took the piece of paper before she ran off to fast for the eye to see. In her wake wind blew dust and leaves off the path she took.

"Why didn't you just take a taxi? It would have been faster." Blake said as she sat back in her seat with her arms folded.

"No it wouldn't. A taxi has to obey the speed laws and the road or air space. Not to mention the laws of physics." Yang said as she went back to her food. "She should be back within the hour. So when she gets here I'll buy her food again and then treat her to ice cream."

"What do you mean she is faster than a taxi?" Weiss demanded.

"You should know, you're her partner. Her semblance is speed. When she really gets going she can't be clocked by a speedometer. It's like she teleports. It should take her twenty minutes to get there." Yang said between bites.

###################################################

In an alley of the city the man dressed in white and black was just hailed.

"Hey Roman what are you doing in this neck of the woods?" A man in black asked as he walked out of a doorway.

"I can ask you the same question Junior." Roman said as he turned his head and glared at the man.

"Hey, hey no reason to be testy I was just asking a simple question. And to answer your question I was looking in to some new liquor for my bar." Junior stated as he pointed at the sign over his head. The sign list different alcoholic beverages.

"Fine I'll tell you why I am here. I am here because her fearsome leader sent me on a little errand to find out about the Vytal Festival. She wants to see if there are any good participates that would be willing to join our 'Cos'." Roman began as Junior walked up to him only to have his hat blown off. He swore and watched it soar through the sky only for it to be pluck out of the air by the very girl he ran into before. "Oh shit." Roman went and hid behind Junior.

Junior went to ask why he was hiding but the little girl dressed in black and red came up to him.

"Hey mister is this your hat?" Ruby asked as she showed the hat in her hands.

"No the hat is not my it belongs to a friend of mine." He said as he tried to move out-of-the-way for Ruby to see Roman only to receive a hit to the back of his head. He swore as he bite his tongue. Ruby jumped in fright before she looked on in concern.

"Are you ok mister?" Ruby asked as she leaned forward slightly.

"Oh yeah I'm fine I just bit my tongue because I just got hit by a little wussy." He began before he was once again hit in the back of the head. This time it was harder and propelled Junior forward. He was going to fall over only for Ruby to stop his fall with a single hand on his chest. He raised an eyebrow as she pushed over half his body weight up as if he was light as a feather. "Your one strong little girl." He said slightly amazed as he took the hat.

"Yep I'm training to be a huntress." Ruby said as she stood with her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth while smiling.

"Oh so your going to Signal then." Junior said as he felt Roman lean his back against his to hear better.

"No I'm going to Beacon and am the leader of my own team." She said happily only to cause Roman to choke on smoke from his cigar and start coughing. He had to spit out his cigar to be able to breath. Junior was forced to fake coughing to cover up Roman's noise.

"Are you Ok mister?" Ruby asked as she backed up a step.

"Yeah I'm fine you just surprised me is all." Junior said as he slammed his elbow behind his back and hit Roman in the side. He smiled as he heard Roman swear quietly and didn't receive a hit in return. "So you go to Beacon then. Aren't you a little young for that." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep but I skipped two years." Ruby said as she stood to her full height with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. The wind from the streets made her cloak billow out behind her. It was such a cute sight that Junior chuckled and took a picture for later.

"That would make you what then?"

"I'm fifteen years old and I am the youngest student at Beacon." Ruby announced.

"Well that's nice any reason why?"

"Well Professor Ozpin said it was because I am a combat prodigy. And because I wield this." She said as she took out Crescent Rose and unfurled it to the full height and blade. She placed the spiked end on the ground as the blade arched over her head over a foot in height. Junior jumped back as the full capacity of the scythe was revealed. He almost knocked Roman on his face. He felt a shiver of fear as he looked at the opposing weapon.

"Where the heck did you get a weapon like that?" Junior said as he tried to back up but Roman wouldn't let him.

"I made her." Ruby said as she rubbed her cheek against the staff of the scythe and purred slightly before she said. "I admit I went a little over board on the design but I just love weapons."

"So you made a monstrous scythe."

"It has a name and it is Crescent Rose. She is also a 50 cal sniper rifle." She said as she shifted the scythe to its sniper rifle form.

Junior heard Roman mumble something that sounded like 'of course she has to be a sniper' and sigh.

"So you love weapons then?"

"Yep, I love seeing new types of weapons of all shape and sizes. It like meeting new people but better." Ruby said with a sad smile as she stoked Crescent Rose's side.

"Well if you can't stand people how are you ever going to grow up?" Junior asked as he crossed his arms.

"I don't need new people to grow up I drink milk." Ruby said as she put her weapon away and crossed her arms over her chest and threw back her head in a stubborn gesture. "Your just like my dad and sister."

"Well sorry about that but I am right. Don't you have any friends in that school?"

"I have my team and another team that I am friends with. I had to leave my other friends behind at Signal went I move up two grades."

"Don't you have any other friends?"

"No, I don't. Not when people look at me differently then the rest. I come off as either cocky because I'm the leader of my own team or as a brat that doesn't belong at the school. When they found out that I was only fifteen I heard some of the students comment about my age. 'So a little kid thinks she's good enough to be with the big kids'. And when I was told to show my weapon they were even crueler. Said that I was some sort of freak for having such a monstrous and demonic weapon. They said even worse when they learned that I was the one to make her. I don't understand what I did wrong." Ruby said as she began to cry silently and rub her eyes.

Junior cursed as he threw the hat in his hands over his head to Roman and walked over to Ruby. He took her in his arms and let her cry against his chest. He made small shushing sounds as he rocked her back and forth before he looked over his shoulder at Roman. He blinked in surprise as he took in Roman's stance. He looked livid. His eyes looked a blaze as he had a hand clenching his hat on his head as if his fingers were going to tear it to pieces. His other hand was clenching his cane in a death grip with the pointer finger flexing over the trigger. He was sure if Roman wasn't hold on to his hat and cane he would have hit something by now.

Junior looked on questionably as he rubbed Ruby's hair in a fatherly gesture of comfort. He caught Roman's eye and motioned to Ruby with his chin. Roman shook his head and pointed at Ruby and then himself and ran a finger across his throat. Junior rolled his eyes causing Roman to grip his cane in anger for a different reason entirely. He was going to swing but Ruby pulled back slightly as she sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

Junior let her go as she looked in her pocket for a tissue to rub away her tears. Junior went to look in his pockets only to have Roman force his small scarf into his hand. Junior then handed to Ruby who used it to wipe her eyes as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. She handed back the scarf and chuckle shortly.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to start crying all of a sudden."

"It's ok kid, others can be so cruel." Junior said as he rubbed Ruby's head comfortingly. Ruby smiled before her face became shocked.

"I forgot I have to sign my team up for the Vytal Festival." Ruby said causing Roman to choke on his spit and cough again. Junior was forced once again to fake cough to cover for Roman.

"I'm fine Red I was just surprised again." Junior said with a sigh as he rolled his eyes with his eyes closed.

"Well if your ok then I best be going." Ruby said as she disappeared from sight. Junior sighed in relief only for Ruby to return a spilt second later with a small brightly colored candy in her hand. "Here this should be good for your throat. Oh and try not to get hit by the little wussy again." She said as she handed the candy over to Junior with a smile and wave. She disappeared leaving behind what looked like an after image before it to disappeared. Junior rubbed the back of his head as he turned to Roman.

"Well I see kids are still cruel to their betters. " Junior stated shortly as he crossed his arms over his chest. He watched as Roman clenched his teeth. "Wants got into your system?"

"That's none of your business." Roman sneered and walked away.

"Hey she seems like a good choice you should tell your leader about her." Junior said only for Roman to glare at him over his shoulder hatefully. "Ok Ok bad idea." Junior said as he waved his hands in front of himself. Roman snorted and started to walk. Junior looked at the candy and then smiled wickedly. "Hey catch." He said as he threw the candy at Roman.

Roman turned and caught the candy. He looked from the candy to Junior with a raised eyebrow.

"A present from your girl friend." Junior said as he turned and walked away fast with his hands in his pockets. He was soon joined by his two female teenage twin bodyguards. He laughed as he heard Roman shout.

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"If your not careful boss he will shoot you and we will not get in the way." Said the girl dressed in black.

"She's right, we really don't feel like getting shot today." The one in white pointed out.

Junior sighed as he hunched his shoulders as he walked away causing his body guards to laugh at him.

Roman was left to glare at the retreating back before he ripped the wrapper off the candy and put it in his mouth. He made a small noise of shock as the taste hit him. It was surprisingly good and did in fact help his throat. He sighed as he looked down at the scarf in his hand before walking away. He said without thought.

"Damn Kids, being mean to my little Red."

##################################################

The end of Chapter two.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off.


	3. Unneeded Headlong dashes

Grimm Encounters

Rwby

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Three

Unneeded Headlong Dashes

##################################################

Professor Ozpin was sitting behind his desk as he listened to Glynda Goodwitch go over the preparation of the Vytal Festival with him once again. He knew that she wanted him to just sign off on the paperwork but he was waiting for one team to sign up.

He sighed before he took a sip of his coffee. Glynda was really trying to finish the work for today but there was still two and a half hours till the deadline. He wanted to give that team as much time as he could. He knew that it would take a while for the little team leader to grasp the fact that she has to sign her team up but this was really cutting it close.

Ozpin opened his mouth to tell Glynda that he would wait until the given time when his door burst open. A tornado of wind blew the papers off his desk and almost knocked over Glynda. As the whipping winds dispersed Ruby stood there panting as she slammed a piece of paper down on to his desk. He felt and heard the desk groan from the extreme force she put behind her blow. He blink as he took in her flushed face and wind-swept hair. Just as he was going to ask why she had just broke in to his office she exclaimed.

"I'm here to sign my team up for the Vytal Festival." Ruby said as she pushed the paper towards him. He looked over Ruby's head as Glynda watched him. He gave her a small smile causing her to sigh and shake her head. Ozpin looked back at Ruby to see that she had finally caught her breath.

"Now that you have caught your breath please explain why you broke in to my office unannounced." Ozpin said as he steepled his fingers and stared at Ruby with a raised eyebrow and small smile.

"Umm Yeah." Ruby began as she turned pink and played with her fingers. She looked back up Ozpin and said. "I'm here to sign up my team for the Vytal Festival."

Glynda who was silent until now spoke.

"You do know that this is terribly last-minute." Glynda began only for Ruby to scream and hide. She hid behind Ozpin's chair before peeking over and seeing Glynda.

"Where did you come from?" Ruby exclaimed as she pointed at Glynda from over the back of the chair.

"I was here when you burst in and almost knocked me over." Glynda began as she fixed her glasses.

"Oh yeah sorry about that. I was in a big hurry and can't always slow down when I get that fast. But at least your not hurt and I wasn't going my full speed." Ruby said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Full speed." Glynda began as she raised and eyebrow. She was given a nod in confirmation. "That good and all but why didn't you just message myself or the headmaster from your scroll. Needless to say how all the teachers have been required to tell all students about signing up before and after class."

"I could have just messaged you. But Yang said for me to run all the way here from past the center of Vale." Ruby said as she glared at the floor and crossed her arms. "Stupid Yang for making run all the way here when it wasn't needed."

##################################################

Yang sneezed as she waited for the return of her little sister. She waited to sneeze again but the sneeze was looking like it was a one time thing.

"Some one could be talking about you." Blake said as she looked at Yang from over the top of her book.

"Yeah well a lot of people talk about me." Yang began only to sneeze twice in rapid concession.

"Well now someone is talking bad about you." Blake announced as she closed her book and placed it on the table drawing everyone else to the conversation.

"Really who do you think it is?" Yang asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"I can only think of one person and that is Ruby."

"Ruby but why?"

"Well you made her run all the way to Beacon for no reason."

"What do you mean for no reason? She had to sign up for the festival."

"None of the instructors said we had to sign up in person." Blake was greeted by a raised eyebrow. She sighed as she took out her scroll. "You could have just told her to call Professor Ozpin on her scroll. His scroll number is assigned to speed dial on one." Blake showed her point by pressing a button. Professor Ozpin's number popped up on to the screen waiting to be dialed. Blake canceled the call and put her scroll away.

"So your saying I could have just called and made her run there for no reason." Yang said.

Blake nodded with her arms crossed. Everyone else was winching as they thought about what Ruby would do.

Yang sighed as she announced.

"I bet I'm going to be broke before I even get to spend money at the festival." Yang said as she put her head on the table.

###################################################

"The headmaster's number is in speed dial. It was announced in the begin of school at the initiation ceremony. And why didn't you listen to your teachers?" Glynda said as she looked at her scroll. Ruby sighed as she stood before the headmaster's desk once again.

"Well I was late to the meeting and I tried to listen in class but most of the announcement sounded like droning." Ruby said as she rubbed her elbow. Glynda placed her scroll over her chest before she opened her mouth. Ozpin started before she could speak.

"Let me guess you were either doodling or sleeping." Ozpin said as Ruby nodded her head. "That sound very familiar doesn't it Professor Goodwitch." Glynda nodded her head.

"I know it sounds just like my uncle. He was the one who raised me after my dad gave me to him after my . . . Mom died." Ruby said with a small smile. "I was even forced to take on my uncle's last name. Many people are going around and saying that I was adopted when I was not. They also say that I was the one who should have died and that mom died because she had to protect me." Ruby took out Crescent Rose and held it in her arms as she stared at the floor. Glynda first looked to Ruby then to Ozpin with a questioning gaze. Ozpin waved her off.

"That truly is dreadful but it still does not give you the right to act like your uncle even if he raised you." Ozpin said to which Ruby nodded and sniffed. "But that is neither here nor there. The fact is that you didn't sign your self up for the festival." Ozpin announced as he waved a hand at the paper.

"I didn't?" Ruby asked as she rushed to the desk to look at the paper. "I guess I didn't I kinda thought that Yang would have signed me up."

"Well she didn't so please tell me what you would like to try for." Ozpin said as he opened up the registration form for Ruby. She gave a long list and Glynda was caught by surprise when Ruby signed up for the strength trial. "So you want to sign up for strength. Well makes sense with how heavy your weapon is and the fact you swing it around as if it were a feather." Ruby smiled as she rocked back and forth holding her weapon close to her chest.

Glynda was about to intervene before she saw Ozpin finger a crack in his desk that was not there before Ruby came in. She put two and two together. And saw that Ruby had enough strength to almost break a desk just by placing a piece of paper on it what could she do at full strength.

"Ok you and your team are signed up. Now I can send in the paper work." Ozpin announced as he placed a message beside team RWBY. 'Last minute entry sorry for the delay.'

######################################################

Yang sighed as she contemplated the lack of funds when they go to the festival. No games or special foods for her all because she couldn't remember the number. She sighed again before her scroll went off. She sat back up and took it out. Professor Ozpin's face showed on the screen.

"Hey Professor what's up?" Yang asked as she waved.

"I think you know the reason for me calling at such short notice." He began as he watched Yang cringe.

"Let me guess she is on her way and going faster than she went before."

"Yes she is. She left about ten minutes ago." He showed Yang the damage of the Gale force winds that had ripped up his office as Glynda tried to right it. "Never mind it Glynda, the rest of team RWBY will take care of it. They could have signed up for Ruby if they tried. What are you doing Yang?"

"I'm hiding." Yang announced as she went under the table. Just in time to as a shout of Yang was heard from the street entrance. "You couldn't have just called after she left." Yang whispered causing Ozpin to laugh shortly.

"Now where is the fun in that." Ozpin said causing both Yang and Glynda to scowl before hanging up. Yang ended the call. She placed her hands on the bottom of the table top and made sure the curtain covered her before she lifted up and scurried away with the table.

Ruby ran up to the group and called.

"Where is Yang?" She demanded out of breath. She saw that everyone was hold on to their things and looking away. All except Blake. She was pointing to the moving table that was trying to cross the street. "There you are Yang. You can't get away from me now." Ruby yelled as Yang threw off the table and ran for an alley way. With her sister close behind her she ran for her life. But she was just to slow.

From out of the alley a whirlwind of limb was seen as it cross in to the road to disperse in to Ruby with Yang in a head lock.

"Ow Ow ok ok. I'm sorry I forgot that we could have called. I can make it up to you I swear." Yang said as her sister pulled her hair before she was given a noogie. Ruby stopped and let her sister go. She waited as she tapped her foot. "Ok, I can buy you dinner and ice cream. Is that enough? Ok I guess it's not." Yang said as she watched her sister shake her head and cross her arms over her chest. She looked at her sister and remembered her pajamas. "Oh I know I'll get you one of the life sized Grimm Beowolf stuff animals you always wanted. They have them as prizes and I can win you one at the festival.

Ruby looked to be thinking before she nodded and hugged her sister.

Yang sighed as she returned the hug and then went and got the table which was miraculously not broken. She picked it up and placed it back where it was. Then she went back into the restaurant and ordered Ruby's food. When it was done she picked up the tray and walked out after paying. She walked out and put the tray in front of Ruby before she sat down.

Ruby ate her food at a much slower speed than before, it still was at a fast pace but she always eats fast. When she was finished Nora jumped up and exclaimed.

"All right Ice Cream on Yang." She said causing Yang to shake her head and wave her hands. Ren seeing this said.

"No Nora, Yang is buying Ruby and herself ice cream not you." Ren sighed as he saw Nora visually deflate. "I will be the one to buy you ice cream." He braced himself for what he knew was coming. Nora crashed in to him with a power hug before skipping off to the ice cream stand. Everyone got up and followed.

##############################################

Junior was sitting in the backseat of his car as the twins rode up front. The one in red drove with chauffer hat on. He tried to make her stop wearing it when she drove but she waved him off. Said something about being in character. The white one just laughed and the matter was settled. He still doesn't like it. He was staring at the floor as the car turned in to a shopping district. He just wanted to get back to the bar and clean up for business hours. He was taken out of his thought as the white one said.

"Hey Boss you have got to see this."

"What is it Melanie?" Junior asked as he looked at her. He looked to were she was pointing. There walking down the sidewalk was the one Blondie that he would pay a lot of money for. "Hey Miltia when I say go turn and go speeding past the witch so I can shoot her and make a smooth get away." Miltia nodded as she prepared to do as told.

"I don't think that is a good idea. There are to many people not to mention she has someone on her back." Melanie said.

"I don't care. She has to pay for what she did. It hurts just thinking about it." Junior said as he ready his gun. Blondie was in posstion so he counted. "Ok on three. . . One. . . Two. . . . ." Just when he was going to say three Melanie slammed her foot on the brake effectively stalling the car. Junior jerked forward before he sat back to look at Melanie who was smile at him from the rear view mirror. He went to yell before he was interrupted.

"I just saved you a lot of trouble and from killing someone you really didn't want to kill."

He scoffed as he watched Blondie laugh and eat ice cream before she waved her spoon with a large glob of the frozen delight by her head. He snorted before from behind the Blondie's head Ruby's came and clamped her mouth around the spoon. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Blondie was trying to get the spoon back but Ruby had her teeth biting in to it.

When the spoon was let go Yang put it back in her bowl before grabbing hold of her sister's other leg. Her other arm was locked under Ruby's right leg with her hand holding on to her ice cream. She then spun in a circle fast causing Ruby to laugh as she hung on.

Junior allowed a small smile. Before Miltia spoke up.

"I think that the Blondie is all that is keeping her smiling instead of crying. From what I grasped from what she said earlier he father has almost nothing to do with her. And that her mom is dead." She said quietly.

"Why do you say that?"

"It was just a feeling. She talked of her father and looked like she wanted to cry. She didn't speak of her mother and I doubted that any mother would have left little red." Miltia stated as she motioned for her twin to drive away.

"Fine you win red I won't kill your sister today. But Blondie just you wait I'll make you pay." Junior vowed.

"Are you sure of that boss." Melanie stated as she laughed. "I don't think you want to go after that girl because of that scythe. You wouldn't even get within ten feet of Blondie before you were sliced in half." She looked in the rear view mirror to see Junior's face turn green before she began. "And I bet you liked it when she grabbed you, minus all the pain."

Junior's face turned from green to pink fast than a stop light turns from yellow to red. He kick the back of the seat in front of him and smiled as the laughter stopped.

"Let's go home girls."

#################################################

The end of Chapter Three

Reviewer

NeverCameUpFromTheRabbitHole - Thank you for my very first review. I also like this pairing and I will be sure to continue this story. I'm glad you like my story.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off.


	4. Clean Up Crew

Grimm Encounters

Rwby

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Four

Clean Up Crew

##################################################

The sun was beginning to set as the eight hunters and huntresses entered the bus to take them back to Beacon. The trip to the city had been more eventful than they had expected. But with the group holding the 'Demon Sisters' it should have been a dead giveaway.

They were dubbed the Demon Sisters because of their fighting and attitude. Both were nice and loveable young girls but piss them off and nothing in this world or the next would be able to hide you from their sights. Yang being over protective, well not overly more like sadistically overly protective, would beat down all the boys that tried to ask Ruby out.

The entire male populace of the students was delivered a warning after one such occurrence happened.

Posted on all the walls of the school was a single picture depicting the figure of one of the strongest students of the freshmen class beaten to a bloody pulp.

Written on the bottom of each picture in what looked to be blood or at least red marker when the other ran out was the message.

'_Hand's off My Little Sister_'

A rumor had started after the first sighting and has since then grew until Yang was viewed with awe and fear.

Yang was reported to the Headmaster's office but because she was there the one that was beaten clammed up. Instead of giving a clear account of the fight he insisted that it had been a sparring match gone wrong. What else could he say when Yang could be seen from behind the teachers blazing with Ember Celica fully extended while cracking her knuckles with a sadistic grin. Yang was then let off with a warning. That had caused the rumor mills to spin.

Ruby was added to the rumor mill when a team of Seniors had attacked Yang in a group effort. They had believed at the time that Yang had been getting to big for her britches and needed to be bought down a few pegs.

What they were met with was in fact a new reason to fear Yang. The reason was not Yang herself but was her little sister. Ruby had heard about the fight and came running.

In a courtyard at Beacon the fight was just about to begin. Just as the weapons were readied foot steps were heard. Not exactly footsteps but stomps. Ruby walked down the path way under the over hang until right before the group of five. With her form hidden by a column they thought she was going to go around it. Instead she went through it. With two swings of Crescent Rose and one kick the column was sent flying. It went right between the fighters to hit another column there by destroying them both.

Ruby had then hopped up on the remaining piece of the column that was sticking out of the ground. She pointed Crescent Rose at the fighters in warning with her face hidden partly by her hood with her head down. When Ruby's head rose her face was revealed. No one other then the five truly knows what her face looked like for the seniors will not even speak of it but it must have been scary. Yang was asked repeatedly what Ruby's face had looked like but all she would say was that the seniors ran with their tails between their legs. That is if Yang took the time to breathe between laughing so hard.

The bus ride was quiet with the eight trainees calmly looking out the windows watching the scenery pass by. When the bus was turning in to the entrance of Beacon Yang remembered the conversation between herself and the headmaster.

"Hey guys, we're going to have to clean up the headmaster's room when we get back." Yang announced as she sat with her feet in the aisle with Ruby sitting beside her by the window.

"What are you talking about Yang. As far as I know some of us did nothing wrong." Weiss said as she sat in front of the sisters with Blake beside her.

"It has to do with none of us telling Ruby to sign us up. We could have also signed ourselves up instead. Plus Ruby ran a little too fast indoors." Yang said while smiling not looking the least bit upset about having to clean the headmaster office.

"But Ruby was the one who messed it up in the first place. She should be the one picking up her own mess and not us." Weiss said as she turned around in her and pointed her finger in Ruby's face. Ruby shrank back before Yang kicked her foot up and put it in Weiss face.

"Stop yelling at my sister and get your blasted finger out of her face before I send your seat out of this bus." Yang demanded as she flexed her boot at Weiss. Blake turned slightly and righted the shocked Weiss before she could comment. Blake then spoke as she faced toward the front of the bus.

"Weiss if we had just reminded Ruby or signed ourselves up the headmaster's office would not have been ruined in the first place." Blake said before she took out a book to read. "We are also a team. We help each other. Your Ruby's partner so you should have made sure she was prepared."

"Alright, I see your point Blake but that still doesn't mean that I like it. We will just have to clean up fast so we are not late for supper." Weiss stated as she checked her watch and saw that it was an half an hour to supper. Breakfast was 6am to 8am with lunch 11am to 1pm and supper 4pm to 6pm. It was like that because of the different schedules so that everyone had time to eat.

The bus stopped and the eight got off with others returning from the city. Team JNPR left to clean up for supper leaving Team RWBY to head over to the headmaster's office to clean. The team walked through the halls quietly with Yang in the lead. She was all smiles as she opened the door without knocking.

"Hey what's up Team RWBY here for clean up." Yang said before she looked around the room and burst out laughing. The only thing that had been clean off was Ozpin's desk which split in two as Yang was laughing. "You really did a number in here Ruby. It looks like a tornado came through."

"It's not funny let's get this place cleaned up." Weiss said as she entered the room and began to pick up papers. Blake went to help her as Yang went to the desk. She looked at the broken edges and laughed at the nearly clean edges. Professor Ozpin walked up to Ruby and stopped her from entering the room.

"Ruby a friend of yours left a bag in your room. I didn't get to see if it held anything that was against school policy." Ozpin said as he took Ruby around the shoulders to lead her out. "Professor Goodwitch I trust that you can over see the clean up." Ozpin said over his shoulder and saw her nod her head.

Ozpin walked took his arm off Ruby and motioned for her to lead him. Ruby nodded and marched to her Teams room. As the door open movement was heard from the door across the hall.

As Ozpin walked in to the room he was slightly amazed by how they set up their beds. One bed was on top of another with books keeping it up between the posts. The other two were even weirder one was on the ground but the other one was hanging from the ceiling.

"Interesting room arrangement you have here." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug. "Which bed is yours."

Ruby jumped up one the one hanging from the ceiling and grabbed the bag. She sat down on the edge of Weiss bed and went to open the bag. Ozpin stopped her.

"The bag is from your uncle Qrow. He named what was in the bag but I thought you would like to look at what is inside before anyone else sees." Ozpin walked up to Ruby and placed his hand on her head. "Qrow is an old friend of mine and he asked me to keep an eye on you. If you need anything at all, even if it is just someone to talk to I will be here for you." He turned to walk to the door and said. "He sees you as the daughter he never had and I think he always wanted. You should stop seeking the recognition of the closed-minded or the broken-hearted for it just adds more pain."

Ozpin then opened the door and stepped to the side as Team JNPR fell in. He raised an eyebrow in question and asked. "Yes, can I or Young Ruby help you with something?" To that he gain shaking heads and running feet as the team picked themselves off the floor and ran away. Ozpin smiled as he closed the door and walked to his office.

After Ozpin left Ruby opened the bag and took out a leather training outfit just like the one her Uncle had on under his black cloak. It was made up of shorts that went down to her knees and a shirt that reached her elbows. The boots were knee-high and had many straps. Straps were connected to the ends sleeves and were to be wrapped around the wearers forearms to be latched on to the fingerless-gloves that came with the outfit. Everything was made with light weight black leather trimmed in red. Black main pieces with the legs and sleeves being blood-red.

Ruby smiled as she placed the outfit in her dresser. She would wear it if something happened to her cloak and combat skirt. The next thing she took out was a tool kit that was shaped like Crescent Rose in its closed down form. Ruby placed it on her dresser. The last things in the bag was a bottle of vitamins and a letter. She opened it and saw a short message.

'_I'll be there to watch you fight. Good Luck. Not that you need it.'_

'_Uncle Qrow'_

Just like her Uncle, short and to the point. Ruby put the rest away then got up to go to dinner. She would wait for her team there.

#############################################

Ruby was almost done with her food when her team came walking in. Everyone was covered with dust and splinters as they went to get their food. When Weiss sat down she pushed her food off to the side and laid her arms and head on the hard surface. Blake sat beside her and began taking splinters out of her fingers. Yang just sat down and began to eat completely ignoring the pieces of wood in her hands.

"You should have been there it was awesome. I was able to break the table more and then chuck it out the window." Yang said while laughing.

"Don't remind me, it was terrible, we had to pick up all the broken pieces across the court-yard." Weiss said as she picked up her head to eat slowly.

"It would have been quicker if you knew how to use a broom." Blake pointed out as she ate her food.

"Oh yeah that was funny. Guess you rich folks don't clean up after yourselves. And did you see Goodwitch. I think she was pissed most of the time. But on a serious note I'm glad it's over and I will be going to bed early."

"We should start training harder in the morning" Ruby said before her scroll went off. She read. 'I would like to have you and your team visit me in my office bright and early in the morning to talk.' She put away her scroll and said. "Professor Ozpin would like to see us in the morning." Everyone by that time was done with their food.

Yang picked up hers and Ruby's trays and took them to the kitchen to be washed. She returned and said.

"I guess it's to bed early for all of us then. Come on Rubes, I want to check out the songs you got today." She announced as she dragged her sister away. Blake and Weiss took care of their dishes and then followed the sisters.

#################################################

The end of Chapter Three

Reviewer

NeverCameUpFromTheRabbitHole - Once again thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I have an idea of a pairing but I'm not sure. I will see how the story goes. Still winging it. Oh yeah the song fic you did for RWBY I thought was funny.

Joe - Thank you for being my second reviewer. I'm glad your loving it and I will update whenever I can get to the computer without someone looking over my shoulder.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off.


	5. Wake Up and Partner Change

Grimm Encounters

Rwby

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Five

Wake Up and Partner Change

##################################################

"Hey you guys, I just though of something." Yang announced after she came out of the bathroom dressed for bed. The rest of team RWBY stopped what they were doing to look at Yang. She smiled wickedly as she knocked her fist together causing Blake to groan, Weiss to wince and Ruby to smile. "We're going to have to do some hard-core training together for the Festival this Friday coming up. We have the rest of the weekend and most of next week. The school days will be half for Monday through Wednesday with Thursday being off for preparations."

Everyone looked at each other before turning to the little leader of the group. Ruby scratched the back of her head as she though with everyone staring at her.

"I think that we should train after the meeting with the headmaster." Ruby said as she clasped her hands behind her back. She sighed as the others still stared at her. "Ok, so the training we will be doing is fighting the Grimm in the forest. We will attack as a team then we will split up as partners. We will then count how many Grimm we take down to see who is the strongest team. After lunch we will fight against each other as partners then when that is finished we will then fight our own partners." Ruby said as she walking back and forth before her team. Yang hid a smile as she thought that her little sister looked like a general getting her troops ready for war.

Weiss looked at ease as she looked between Ruby and Yang. She was suddenly glad to be partners with Ruby. It was a lot better than have the two sisters on the same team. If that happened she would be sore for a week from just training against them. She began to think of what dust she should use and what attacks would be best to use. She got into bed still contemplating what to do.

Blake nodded as she closed her book and put it away. She would train her best to be ready for the festival. She would show the Humans that a Faunus could be just as good as them if not better. She would stand against the tide of hate instead of attacking from behind like her past group was doing at the moment. She was still slightly sad about how she had left Adam the way she did. But she knew that she had no other choice in the matter. He would have never understood how she felt. He believed that Faunus and Humans would never get along. A bleak out look on life that she had tried to change but soon learned that it was impossible to do. She would do what she could and hope for the best.

Yang jumped on her bed and yanked the covers over herself. She then turned on to her side to see her sister turn off the light. From under her bed she heard Blake get ready for bed as Ruby sped on to her bed causing it to swing slightly.

"Ruby stop doing that. I told once before that you scare me every time you do that. You know the ropes could break and then your bed will fall on me and crush me." Weiss snapped as she leaned out of her bed to glare up at Ruby above her. Ruby smiled sheepishly as she lay down to sleep.

Yang sighed under her breath. She knew that she would have never been able to put up with Weiss if it wasn't for her sister. It was really to bad though, she had been looking forward to having Ruby be her partner. She sighed again and gain the attention of her sister who looked at her in slight concern. Yang smiled and gain a smile in return as her sister fell asleep. Yang rolled on to her back as she took in the other three's even breathing and placed her arms behind her head. She contemplated the lines in the ceiling that were hard to see from the ground. See saw pictures as her eyes lost focus as she thought about her promise to her clan or at least her mother's clan. She knew that she would go out of her way so that she would not have to follow through with it. She sighed as she rolled over to face the wall. She fell asleep without noticing.

##################################################

The birds were chirping and the sun was just beginning to rise as the alarm clock of one Yang Xiao Long. With a growl a comet of blonde hair plummeted to the floor from the top bunk and slammed a hand on the offending instrument of torture. She snarled as she pushed her hair from her face to glare at the clock as if it was its fault for going off. She took in the time as her sister got up and got the clothes off of the foot of her bed.

Yang looked to her partner to see that she was awaking and staring at her. She then turned and watched Ruby as she fell from the top bunk and landed in a crouch before walking like the dead to the bathroom. Seeing her sister in the morning always put a smile on her face even in the early morning. As she thought about the time she scowled again. Who woke up early on the weekends. She sure as heck didn't and she sure as heck didn't set her alarm for so early. She looked closely and saw a small object just behind her alarm clock.

Blake woke up to an alarm and a smash. She turned her head to see her partner glaring at the defenseless alarm clock. She had heard Ruby get up and set it last night but didn't show that she knew. She watched as Ruby landed and secretly thought that Ruby was cute like a little kitten as she rubbed her eyes and yawned as she walked. For someone so strong so was so tiny it always amazed her when she saw her in action.

Blake looked over to Weiss and saw that she was still asleep laying on her back all proper. It still was shocking to see. She looked like some sleeping princess as she slept which was far different from how the rest of them slept. Yang slept on her back but she had her limbs thrown all over the place with her blanket barely cover her lower body. Blake had to be careful when she got up because she once knocked her head off Yang's foot and would never do it again. Because as soon as she touched Yang's foot Yang aimed a punch at her face. If it wasn't for her Faunus abilities she knew that she would have been knock out in the nurses room for the rest of the day if she was hit. She then watched in amazement as Yang just lay back down asleep. She had punched at her in her sleep. Who knew bunk beds could be so dangerous.

Eight minutes after Ruby got in the bathroom she appeared from the door all ready for the day. She hummed a song as she walked to her dresser and picked up Crescent Rose and put her in her harness.

Yang got the next shower as Blake sat up and read her book to wait her turn. She peeked at Weiss and saw that she was still asleep. She sighed and decided that it was her partners job to wake her up so she read her book some more.

Half an hour later Yang came out of the bathroom toweling her hair off. Blake got up and took the bathroom as Weiss still slept. Fifteen later she returned fully dressed shaking her cat ears on her head to get the water out of them. She looked at her team and was still amazed that they could accept her so easily. She had been so scared but she had not known that the were not like others. She grinned a little to herself as she was filled with the hope that one day she would not have to wear the bow to hide her ears. She smiled as she walked to the mirror on the wall and put on the ribbon.

Ruby was going through her note on combat arts as her scroll went off. She picked it up and opened the call. She smiled as she saw the headmasters face before she frowned in worry.

"Don't worry Ruby you're not in trouble but I would like to talk to your team." Ozpin began only to see the walls blur before he saw the beds come into focus. He saw Blake walk away from the mirror making sure her ears were covered. He still didn't like that she had to do it. But he could do nothing against cruelty against Faunus not to mention the White Fang. He knew she was once a member but he believed in second chances.

Ozpin saw Yang on her bed with her legs dangling from the side. He looked for the last member and was slightly shocked to see her still asleep with her team up and ready to go.

"Miss Weiss I do believe it is time to get up." Ozpin announced. He watched as Weiss sat up in bed and looked around sleepily. He watched as her face took on a horrified looked before she hid under the cover.

"Ruby what do you think your doing. You don't let men look at your team in their night-gowns." Weiss shouted from under the covers.

"But Weiss you're the only one in your night-gown." Yang said before jumping off her bed and reaching for the covers to take them off Weiss.

Weiss jumped to her feet fully covered and ran past her team to the bathroom. Ozpin raised an eyebrow as Blake took Weiss her clothes before he spoke.

"I just called to let you know that I wanted you to eat breakfast before you come see me. That is all. Make sure to tell Miss Weiss that when she is done." Ozpin said before he ended the call.

Ruby closed the scroll and placed it in her pouch. Blake strapped on her weapon as Yang made some practice swings with her.

Half an hour later team Ruby walked out of their room ready. They walked to the kitchens and got breakfast. They ate quietly before trudging to the headmaster's office. When Ruby knocked and was told to enter they saw four chairs placed in front of the headmaster's desk.

Ozpin stood from behind his desk and motioned for the girls to sit. They came around the chairs to see names on a piece of paper on each seat. Ruby sat by Yang and Weiss sat by Blake looking oddly uneasy.

"As you see you are sitting beside someone other than your partner. That is now changed." Ozpin said shortly.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked as Weiss slid down in her seat almost to the floor. Ozpin sighed.

"I looked over your group performance and as it is your team is working nicely but it is not working as it should to put it lightly. As a team you work to the best of your abilities but as partners you are not working as fluidly as you should be. It has come to my attention from your teachers and my own observation that you would do far better as a team with the partners as you are now. Partners White and Black with Red and Yellow. I know that it is last-minute but I thought it was for the best to get this out-of-the-way as soon as possible." Ozpin said as he sat down on the edge of his desk in front of the girls. "I know you have gotten use to the team as it is but I am also sure that the same conclusion has come to most of you before." He said as he looked to Weiss and Blake before he spoke. "I will hope that you will pull through this trial and do well in the festival. That is all."

The girls knew they were dismissed. Weiss got up quietly and walked out of the room looking like she was in a trance. Blake got up and followed her to make sure she was all right. Ruby and Yang sat still as Ozpin looked at them. He smile slightly as he walked up to Ruby and placed a hand on her head.

"Your uncle asked me to do this also." He said as he looked from Ruby to Yang. "He said it would before the best and that you would know the reason behind it." Ozpin said as he looked pointedly at Ruby. "Now I think your team has a full day of training to get to."

Yang and Ruby got up and left leaving the door open. Glynda came in and shut the door.

"Why was the Schnee heiress looking so lost?"

"I changed her partner."

#################################################

The end of Chapter Five

Reviewer

NeverCameUpFromTheRabbitHole - Hello. Thanks for reviewing again. Ruby was the one who broke the table and Yang just broke it into pieces. Well I do believe Qrow will be making an appearance soon. We don't know what he looks like so I'm going to just make it up as I go. Don't worry I have plenty of ideas its just putting them together that takes time. Will Try to update every weekend. Thanks again.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off.


	6. Training Begins

Grimm Encounters

Rwby

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Six

Training Begins

##################################################

Weiss walked aimlessly down the halls. She didn't see where she was going and didn't hear the world around her. She was oblivious of her new partner calling out her name. All she could think about was how she was somehow over looked again. She was an outcast just like always.

Just when she thought she had friends and a partner it was ripped away in an instant. Yang and Blake didn't put up a fight. Heck she couldn't see them as partners for very long. She knew she was a better match for Blake then Yang. She remembered the training for Combat class and how Yang fought to hard. Blake was good but could not put up with Yang over-powered punches for long. The only reason that they all weren't hurt was because Ruby appeared out of nowhere and deflected Yang's punches.

Ruby, that was another thing entirely. She had just began seeing her as a true friend. She knew she was hard on her but she believed that Ruby could be a better fighter and person if she would just open up more. She was so awkward and naïve that it was painful to watch sometimes. With Ruby as her partner she didn't feel so lonely any more. Yet Ruby didn't even say a word. Weiss didn't even think she blinked. Maybe Ruby asked for Weiss to be replaced.

Weiss was pulled to a stop and shook. She blinked her eyes to take in a pair of yellow cat-like eye staring at her. She stared at the eye trying to remember who had eyes like that when it clicked.

Blake looked at Weiss as she slowly blinked her eyes.

"Weiss are you ok? I know it came as quite a shock but we are still a part of a team." Blake released her grip on Weiss's arms and looked away. "Or is there some other reason for you not wanting to be my partner." Blake asked painfully as she wiggled her bow clad ears. Weiss blinked and shook her head and waved her hands.

"No it's not that at all. I don't care if you're a Faunus!" Weiss shouted she stopped and looked around to see if any one heard. She cleared her throat before she looked back to Blake and began again quietly. "I don't mind being your partner. I even like your ears. I think their adorable. I always wanted a cat but could never have one because my mother is allergic to them. And if you say anything to an one about what I said about your ear I will deny the whole thing." Weiss stated standoffishly as she looked away.

Blake raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ok if it' not me than why are you so upset?"

"It's because when I finally get use to our team I get misplaced. I mean I'm or at least I was Ruby's partner yet she didn't even say a thing about the change. Maybe she was really happy about it and I will never know." Weiss said as she wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold. Blake blinked before giving a small smile and placing a hand on Weiss's head.

"You weren't sitting by Ruby so you didn't see her face. It looked like she had been struck and was very confused. You remember how you became partners?" Blake stated as she removed her hand. Weiss nodded as she looked up.

"Yes I remember. She was the first person my eyes met. I remember think this is so not happening. I than walked away like nothing happened. Than my eyes met with Jaune and I was left with a choice. I took the easiest choice and turned around." Weiss crossed her arms over her chest and stood to her full height. "She was so happy to see me I couldn't stand it. She was just the lesser of two evils to me but she was so happy I returned. She even said 'you came back'. I just dragged her behind me and she was smiling from ear to ear not even caring." Weiss stopped seeing Blake smile at their leaders antics.

"She really is such a child isn't she?" Blake asked looking over Weiss's shoulder causing her to whip around. Weiss nodded her head in agreement. They watched as Ruby and Yang walked towards them. As they got closer Ruby walked slower with her head down and her hands clenched behind her back.

"I'm so sorry Weiss. I had no idea that this was going to happen." Ruby said as she stared at the floor. She gained no response. "I know you must really hate me now but I'm so sorry." Ruby said as if she was close to tears. Weiss sighed and shook her head. She gathered her herself and announced I her most imposing voice.

"I know that Ruby. If you listened to the teachers for once you would know that this is for the best." She frowned when Ruby flinched. "I am still your friend Ruby and we are still on the same team. We're just not partners any more. And look on the bright side, your partners with Yang. If I remember clearly wasn't that the name some one was shouting as she ran through the forest." Weiss said as she started poking Ruby in the cheek causing her to smile. She smile in return before she turned around and point to the forest outside the window. "Now that's settled let's go train." She announced only for Yang to comment.

"Aren't you forgetting something here." Yang said as she played with her weapons. Weiss looked to Blake who had a hand on her weapon then to Ruby who had her hands on her lower back. Weiss knew that her weapon was under her hands. She blinked a few times before she placed a hand on her hip and came up with nothing. She blinked and looked at her hand. She finally understood. She didn't have her weapon. She scratched her head as she thought of where it was. She remembered the wake up call and sighed. She had left Myrtenaster on her bed when she left in a hurry. " I'll go get my weapon. I'll met you at the forest entrance."

Weiss walked away and was followed by Blake. Weiss looked over at her partner who shrugged her shoulders. They walked quietly to their dorm room. Yang and Ruby went to the forest.

#############################################

When Blake and Weiss got to the forest they saw Ruby running circles around Yang who had her eyes shut. They stopped what they were doing and just stared. All of a sudden Yang started shooting causing Ruby to speed up. In return Yang started shooting faster.

It took a few seconds for the onlookers to understand what they were seeing. Ruby swinging at Yang and Yang was knocking the blade away with her fist powered up with her shots. As they were watched their movements became harder to see until Ruby was just a blur. She ran around Yang faster and faster until she swung at her sister full force.

Weiss grasped as Yang jumped up in the air propelled by a powerful kick and two shots from Ember Celica just before a flash of red almost cut her in two. Blake just stood there knowing she would have had a hard time dodging that swing. She couldn't see the blade but she saw the sonic waves it gave off and heard the blade rend the air. She remembered Yang had her eyes closed and finally understood why. But how could Yang hear the blade let alone Ruby's footwork. It was much to low for Yang's human ears to pick up. The only reason Blake could hear it was because of her Faunus heritage.

Blake was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard Weiss yell. "Ruby look out." And point up in the air unneeded. Yang was coming down from the air with her Aura fully ablaze with a fist clenched to deliver one of her strongest punches.

All Ruby did was place her feet shoulder length apart and bend her knees slightly as she stared at her incoming sister. Just as she was going to get hit she swung her scythe above her. Yang's fist hit the scythe's staff and Ruby bent her knee to absorb the impact. The ground beneath Ruby fell away to form a small crater with Ruby standing on a platform of earth. She smile as her sister smirked before she bent her arms and sent her sister flying with the bottom part of her scythe.

Yang had just enough time to cross her arms in front of her before Crescent Rose's staff slammed into Ember Celica and she was sent flying. She sent a shot behind her to slow the speed of her descent before she somersaulted in mid-air to land on her feet. She landed in a crouch before she was forced to back hand the more blunted end of the bladed half of Crescent Rose away from her.

Ruby jumped from her small platform causing it to crumble from the force of her kick. As she met her sister's strike she used the force of the back hand and the recoil of a shot she fired from her weapon to speed behind Yang. She slashed vertically from below only for Yang to turn around and back flip away from danger.

Yang laughed as she dispelled her used up bullet casing before she tossed in her other set of ammo. She braced her right leg behind her as she shot a blaze of light at her sister. Ruby shot the light before it even came close to her. Five more shots happened like that before Ruby was forced to reload her weapon all the while dodging the explosive light flashes from Ember Celica.

When Ruby loaded her weapon Yang saw the Cross design on the magazine and knew things were going to get a heck of a lot faster.

Yang shot a barrage of flashes at Ruby only to have them land harmlessly against the ground. Well not harmlessly unless you count leaving holes in the ground harmless.

Ruby's movements were no longer able to be seen. Before she was a blur but now she appeared and disappeared out of thin air. It was like she teleported around her sisters shots. When she counted twenty-four shots she waited for her sister to reload. As her sister reloaded she took the time to look around the area of the training grounds on the edge of the forest. She was happy to see the rest of the team had made it. They appeared to have been there for a while. But she couldn't remember when they had gotten there. She must have been to into the training to even notice them. She smiled and waved. Just as she was getting a wave back she saw her friends mouths drop open in shock. She then felt an explosive flash hit her in the side and send her flying. When she landed she sat up and looked to her sister.

Yang knocked her fists together as she took in her sister's expression. She took the time to gloat. Bad Idea by the way.

"Hey Little sister, I'm your opponent and you left your self wide open." She said in a sing-song voice before she heard a shot fired and felt two feet slam into her stomach sending her flying through the air to land HARD on the ground.

Yang's ears were ringing as she saw what looked like birds flying around her face. She took in a deep breath and smelt roses. She blinked her eyes and the birds became petals falling from the sky. From beyond the petals she saw her sister falling from the sky at high-speed with the spiked bottom of Crescent Rose pointed at her chest. Yang had just the amount of time to kick off with her feet to perform a hand stand before the blade slammed into the ground behind her. She bent at the waist and pushed off with her hands before she landed on her feet. She looked up and saw Ruby crouching low on the ground with her weapon lodged half way in the ground. She sighed in relieve as she saw that her sister was unhurt for the blade was curved over Ruby's right shoulder.

"Ok, I think we both earned a break here. So Ruby take a rest and then we will go fight some Grimm." Ruby nodded her head as she pulled her weapon from the ground and shook of the dirt. With a flick of her wrist her weapon changed shape and she put it in its harness. She walked over to the trees and lay down in the shade.

Yang walked over to Blake and Weiss with a smirk on her face.

"Did you guys enjoy the show?" She asked before she said. "That's how we trained for the summer before this year started. We are kinda out of practice as you can see."

"Out of Practice, what do you mean out of practice? Don't tell me you guys train harder than that." Weiss exclaimed as her face got even paler if that was even possible. "It clearly looked like you guys were trying to kill each other.

"Yeah well that's just how we train." Yang said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Smiled wickedly when she heard Weiss mumble 'typical' under her breath. "Do you guys want to train with me. I promise to go easy on you." Yang said as she knocked Ember Celica together. Weiss shook her head fast as Blake said no.

"We have a training schedule to keep. It's not our fault you couldn't wait for us." Blake said crossed arms over her chest. She walked over to Ruby and sat under a tree and pulled a small book from her pocket. Weiss sat beside Blake and readied her Dust supply. She looked to Ruby and found her sleeping quietly. She then turned her head to see Yang punching a practice dummy.

"Why is Ruby asleep?" Weiss asked Blake.

Blake looked up from her book and watched Ruby's even breathing. She frown in concentration.

"She has not been sleeping well. She stays up much too late and wakes up to early so she can't get enough sleep." Blake closed her book and placed it in her pocket. "It all started when we got back from the city a couple of weeks ago after fighting Torchwick." Blake said the name with a sneer as she clenched her fists in anger. She closed her eyes and relaxed the grip of her hands. "She was upset that she was shot by him and didn't get to do anything in the fight. She believes that as leader of this team she has to be able to protect us with her life if needed."

Weiss looked on quietly as she took in her surroundings. Even if she had a new partner. She still had her friends and she wasn't alone anymore. Weiss let a small smile touch her lips as she sat in the shade.

#################################################

The end of Chapter Six

Reviewer

rwbybomb21 - Hey Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the story so far. I know that I don't have many reviewers but I do have a lot of views. They just don't have the time to make a comment or just don't want to. At least I have three so far. You, Joe and NeverCameUpFromTheRabbitHole.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off.


	7. Mad Dashes

Grimm Encounters

Rwby

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Seven

Mad Dashes

##################################################

Blake was enjoying her book when all of a sudden a tapping was heard. It was very quiet like someone hitting a padded object with a pillow. It was something Blake thought that she was going to be able to over look it. . . . . That was until it just wouldn't stop. It kept on going and going and going. It was constant with measured beat like a heartbeat but more annoying. She felt her eye begin to twitch to the beat. As her eye twitched she learned that she had been reading the same line for the last ten minutes.

The tapping stopped and Blake sighed in relieve. Weiss looked at her questionally but Blake just shook her head.

Blake smiled as she finally got the second line of the page when the tapping happened again. Blake swiftly snapped the book close with enough force to emit a loud noise that seemed to echo in the empty training field. Weiss jumped in shock crying out cutely like a little kid as she almost fell over.

Yang's foot stopped in mid-beat as she looked over to her old partner. She was mildly surprised to see Blake glaring at her while clenching her book in her lap. She looked to the book back up to Blake's face before she placed her foot back on the ground. As her foot hit she watched Blake's face and it twitched. Yang raised an eyebrow as she tapped her foot again and got a twitch in return. Yang smiled wickedly as she finally had something to do to relieve her boredom.

The foot began to tap again and the eyebrow twitched in rhythm as Weiss looked from Yang to Blake feeling very lost all of a sudden. From what she could gather Blake was glaring at Yang for no reason. All she could see that Yang was doing was smiling and tapping her foot. She wasn't making any noise that she could hear for the lush grass blocked all sound.

Weiss was even more surprised when Blake took her book by one hand and moved her arm back. When Blake pulled it back Weiss finally understood why. Blake was going to chuck her book at Yang. Weiss was really lost now.

Just before the book was thrown a voice was heard breaking the silence.

"Blake what are you doing?"

Such a simple phrase. Just five simple words with many meanings by themselves but together asking a question. Five simple words with unforetold consequences.

As the words were spoken Weiss shrieked in fear. Yang stopped tapping and Blake got scared. She turned to the noise and chucked her book. She blinked in surprise as the book sailed through the air to smack Ruby hard in the forehead by a corner of the book.

"Ow, Blake why did you do that for?"

Ruby cried out as she rubbed her forehead. She looked at her lap to see what had hit her and saw an open book. She read a line in the middle of the book and paled.

Blake looked on as Ruby's face paled. Just as she was trying to remember what the book was about Ruby cried out.

"What is He trying to do to Her?!"

Yang dashed over before anyone else moved and picked up the book.

Blake looked on in shock as she watched Yang read the entire page before turning it. It was then that she remembered that Yang had said she didn't like reading, well, except some romance book. The ones with explicit content. All of a sudden it clicked inside Blake mind what the book was about. It was a romance book with only one such scene.

Of all Blake's luck she believed that the book had fell open to that one scene. And that Ruby just had to read the worst line of the entire page. It didn't help matter at all when Blake saw that Yang had turned back to page to read it again. It also didn't help see the flush staining Yang's cheeks or Ruby's wide-eyed in wonder. It came to Blake's attention that Ruby had indeed lived a sheltered life with little to no contact with people beside her family. There was no other way for Ruby to be so naïve.

Blake was just about to say something to Ruby when Yang turned the page to read it again. She had just about had enough. Blake slammed her hands on the ground and propelled herself upwards. In one fluid motion she grabbed her book and looked at the page. What she saw made her raise her eyebrow. The page depicted the main heroine getting shoved in a car as the villain kidnapped her after the hero fell asleep. Blake looked up as Ruby asked.

"Hey Yang can I stop acting shocked? And why did you have to whisper for me to do that when you grabbed the book?"

Blake heard the questions and just like that she was filled with all the pent-up aggravation and anger of having been Yang's partner before. She felt like a bottle that was going to burst. Just one thing anything at all would make her explode. That one thing came quite clearly as.

"Hey Blakey what's the matter it's not like the book holds any raunchy scenes. Unless it does?" Yang stopped to take in the expression of her ex-partner and gasped. "It so does. And I missed it. I bet it was the page right before the one I read. Let me see. Hey Blake give me the book." Yang shout as she tried to get the book only for Blake to block her hands and put the book away.

Blake side-stepped Yang's lunges and smacked her upside the head with a sheathed Gambol Shroud. As the sound of the hit rang out another sound was heard. It was of the bracelets turning in to fully mechanized weapons of pain and fire. Blake just knew she was going to feel this in the morning.

Just as Blake was going to be hit the blow stopped. Blake opened her eyes having not realized she had closed them in the first place. She looked in front of her and blinked again as her mouth dropped open slightly in shock. There standing in front of her holding back Yang's fist with just the palm of her hand as the flames licked at her skin was Ruby. She wasn't even struggling as she forced Yang's fist away. She then grabbed the fist in both hands and threw her sister bodily across the clearing and through some trees. She then started yelling while pointing a finger at her sister who was trying to get unstuck from a pricker-bush.

"Yang you're not going along with the training schedule. We're suppose to be fighting some Grimm not each other right now. That's scheduled for later." Ruby shouted as she fisted her hand and placed them on her hips. The blew causing her red cloak to billow out behind.

Yang acting like the mature teenager she was she pouted. She crossed her arms over her chest sitting cross-legged on the ground. Her lower lip jutted out as she frowned staring at a blade of grass. She listened to her sister yell about the Grimm before she had to say something.

"Well there are no Grimm here. How about you go and round us up some." Yang yelled from her position. She had just wanted to make her sister stop yelling at her. She had not been the slightest bit serious about her going Grimm bait. What she didn't need to hear was.

"Fine, I'll do just that." Ruby hollered as she ran at her sister. She jumped and landed on her sister's head. She made sure to rub her boots on as much of her sister's beautiful blonde hair as she could as punishment. She jumped off and went full tilt in to the forest swing her scythe in anger. Many trees met their fate as a Red ball of speed barely over five feet tall had a temper tantrum.

Ruby was so mad she ran smack dap in to a pack of Beowulf without realizing. She turned her and saw the Alpha walk towards her. She wasn't in the mood so she gave her fiercest glare. The one that was reserved for her sister or her uncle. The Alpha bowed its head and backed away. Ruby looked on in surprise as the pack backed away from her. With out so much as a single growl the Beowulves gave ground to what they believed was their true Alpha.

Ruby blinked her eyes in shock as the last of the Beowulves disappeared from sight. She didn't notice that her eyes slowly changed back to silver as her sclera turned back to white. To her it was like they never changed at all. She sighed as she remember what she needed to do.

Ruby took off in a fast trot as she ran past tree and bushes. She saw many Ursa. She threw rocks at them to come chase her. As she was running she saw a Death Stalker and a King Taijitu in the distance. She turned in that direction leading the herd of Ursa to the giant Grimm. When she got there she jumped up in to a tree. She took a deep breath as she got situated on the branch far out of reach and out of harms way as the Grimm milled around the base of her tree. She did the only thing that would make Yang ran here as fast as she could. She . . . . Screamed.

###################################################

Weiss looked to the woods then to her friends. She was very very worried right now. Her little leader had just run off alone in to a forest infested with Grimm and no one was doing anything. Blake's mouth was hanging open. She was doing a wonderful rendition of a fish that Weiss would have commented about if she wasn't so worried. Yang was just staring far off for some reason. Weiss didn't know if it was because her hair was a mess or that Ruby had used her as a stepping stool. It also might have been that Ruby could have knocked something loose. Weiss wasn't going to rule that one out.

Weiss started to walk to the forest then stopped. She didn't want to go alone so she walked back to her spot. But she couldn't just stand still so she walked back towards the forest only to stop. Weiss heard a howl and walked fast back to her friends. She sighed before she gathered her courage and walked back to the forest Again only to have that courage flee her as she got close.

As Weiss walked back and forth from the forest her partner was saying.

"Yang are you just going to sit there and let your LITTLE sister go off alone like that?" Blake asked essence on the little. She wasn't given an answer as Yang continued to stare off in to space. Blake ground her teeth as the minutes ticked by.

Ten minutes went by and a scream was heard.

Yang jumped to her feet as if she had been electrocuted. She turned and screamed.

"RUBY!?"

Yang took off full speed as she ran to her sister's aid. She didn't even bother running around the trees she just went through them. One punch for a single tree was all that was need for said tree to shatter on impact. The force of the blows caused the tree to be cut in two with a six-foot gap that the blonde jumped through. The top part fell in the path of the other members of her team but Yang could have cared less. All that was running through her mind was that she must get to Ruby. Screw all else she wouldn't let her little sister die. She had been way to small to protect her mom but she wouldn't lose her sister too. It didn't matter to her that she hadn't even been anywhere near her mom when her mom was killed. She still believed that she could have done something.

"Hang on Ruby I'm coming"

#################################################

The end of Chapter Seven

Reviewers

NeverCameUpFromTheRabbitHole - Hey thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm glad you like the friendship and the fight. I was in a writing mood on the weekend. I will make sure to update when ever I can. Thanks again. You have a great week also.

rwbybomb21 - I will see if I can get them to train harder. Ruby's eyes will change color wont be seen for a while. The color change is a big part of the plot I have planned out. I'll see if I can give her an ability to. Thanks for reviewing.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off.


	8. Plans are Made

Grimm Encounters

Rwby

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Eight

Plans are Made

##################################################

Yang ran through the forest not caring for the branches cutting her face and whipping into her hair. She felt strands of her beautiful blonde hair be yanked out by the roots and still she ran. She didn't care how much of her hair she lost, she just wanted to make sure her sister was ok.

Tree after tree she knocked down before she neared a clearing. A King Taijitu was winding around the base of a tree as a small army of Grimm milled around it. Yang looked up and saw a speck of red in the tree. It was high up and obscured by tree but still could be seen some what.

Yang stopped at the clearing edge and waited for her team to catch up. She heard footsteps behind her and turned slightly to look.

Blake ran slightly a head of Weiss who was using her glyphs to run as fast as she could. She knew that Weiss was going to be tired when she got to the battle for Weiss was also helping her speed. She had been slightly surprised when the ground in front of her suddenly lighted up with glowing white glyphs. She remembered the glyphs forming a line around the mayhem of the falling tree to a side path. The amount of concentration to form many paths of glyph was taxing, add in having the path swerve and turn was even worse. It took slightly longer to get to the clearing but they still made it in plenty of time.

Blake walked up to Yang and glared at her side profile. She couldn't see why she was just standing there.

"Why are you just standing there?" Blake demanded as she looked for any sign of Ruby. There was none. "Where's Ruby?" She demanded. Yang raised an eyebrow and pointed up into the tree the King Taijitu was climbing. Blake turned her head slightly and saw some red hidden in the same tree high up in the branches. "And what are you just waiting here for?" She demanded once again.

"I'm waiting for the rest of the team." Yang said as Weiss came to a stop beside Blake. She looked winded and was clenching her side. She placed her other hand against a tree beside her. She looked up at her team and saw their faces. Blake's was concerned but Yang's was slightly angry as well as worried. Weiss knew that the anger was for her and that the worry was for Ruby.

Weiss knew she didn't' have the type of reserves the rest of her team seemed to have but she was trying. It wasn't her fault that she had been sheltered most of her life and that she had to almost beg for her father to let her train to be a huntress. She met Yang's stare before looking away. Blake saw Weiss bow her head and looked to Yang. She saw how Yang was watching Weiss and didn't like it one bit.

"Don't blame her for being tired Yang. It is not her fault." Blake said as she walked to stand in front of Weiss. She crossed her arms over her chest. "She had to use a lot of glyphs to get us here so fast. We also had to take a longer route because some one had to go and almost knock down trees on top of us."

Yang shrugged her shoulders like she did nothing wrong. That was one of the reasons Blake had hated being Yang's partner. She always resorted to fighting. She never really thought out a plan. She was the type of person that would grab a bull by the horns or a man by the balls, figuratively speaking she hoped.

Blake thought that she was immature and slightly flighty. The first time she had met Yang she had wanted to throw her book at her. If it wasn't for Ruby she would have. Now here Yang was just standing there while her sister was in trouble. She was going to say something about but was interrupted.

"I waited because you kept on saying while we were training that we should act like a team. So don't even try to yell at me." Yang shouted as her burst into flames as she glared at Blake. She turned back around and then said. "I have better things to do then argue with you." She then walked away as Blake scowled.

Blake had finally reached her limits and was going to give Yang a piece of her mind. Blake stormed off after Yang who had began fighting the Ursa. She was going to knock some sense into that blonde brat.

A Death Stalker skittered towards her but she had enough on her mind. She drew Gambol Shroud and threw the pistol form at the end of the stringer. The pistol and ribbon it was connected to wrapped around its base. Blake yanked on the ribbon and the pistol went off. The blade on the gun was pulled along the base of the stringer from the recoil and the pulling on the ribbon. It cut through the flesh and bone effectively decapitating the stinger. It fell on to the head of the head of the Death Stalker. Blake ran up to it and jumped up slamming her feet on to the stringer but didn't do much damage.

Blake had to jump off the Grimm as it tried to get her in its pincers. Just as she was going to try her jump kick again a branch fell one the stringer with enough force to send it through the head and lodge in to the ground. The branch had been cut by what looked like a blade. Blake looked around and tried to see who had cut the branch. She knew it wasn't Yang because it was sliced and not shot. It wasn't Ruby because the red hadn't moved in the trees. She looked behind her but couldn't see Weiss. She had no way to knowing that Weiss was up above watching the whole thing.

#################################################

When Weiss finally caught her breath she was going to try to help fight. She took a step before she was called to by someone high in the trees.

Weiss looked up and saw Ruby above her motioning for her to climb up as well. Weiss looked from Ruby to Yang and Blake then back again. She raised an eyebrow before she summoned a glyph to jump up to where Ruby was hiding.

"Ruby you're alright." Weiss said as she followed Ruby across the branches. She watched as Ruby walked in front of her before she noticed Ruby's cloak was gone. "Ruby where is your cloak?"

Ruby pointed to her cloak that was hanging from a branch high in another tree in the middle of the battle below.

"Yang Bait." Ruby said cheerfully as she sat down and watched the battle go on. Weiss sat down beside her and said.

"Why did you scream like that? You had me worried sick."

"I was so mad at Yang so I did what I said I was going to do." She stopped to watch the fight. She saw that Blake was having trouble and said. "Give me a minute."

Ruby ran across the interlocking branches like she had spent many years just climbing trees. She was so sure-footed that it was like she was just running one flat solid ground. She ran until she was just over the Death Stalker and looked at it and the branches around her. She picked out one and waited for the Grimm to get into position. She then unfurled Crescent Rose and in one swipe she cut the branch off and watched it fall directly on target. She ran back to Weiss before she was seen. She sat down again and spoke.

"I also felt that Blake and Yang have some sort of issue to work out. I kept on have this feeling that was getting worse the longer they were partners."

"So you staged this so they could work out their issues?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." Ruby said with a smile as she kicked her feet back and forth. The battle raged on below as the young girl began to hum. The other one sighed before she started to sing quietly.

#########################################

Roman was leaning back in a desk chair with his feet on top of a table just staring at the ceiling. In his hands he was playing with a dark red candy wrapper. He twisted both ends at the same time, closing and opening it. He sighed as he ran a hand down his face before holding the wrapper up to the light. It was an ordinary wrapper without any distinguishing features beside a picture of a rose taking up most of it.

He glared at it not knowing why he just didn't throw it away in the first place. The candy that was inside it was gone and it wasn't like he was keeping it as some sort of memento. He clenched the wrapper between his fingers and went to chuck it in to the trash. As his arm got to the angle to throw the wrapper away his hand didn't open. It was like his hand didn't want to part with the wrapper. Or was it he himself that didn't want to part with it.

Roman sighed again as he looked to his wrist were he had tied his scarf after getting back to the base. He remembered standing over the sink with the water running with the scarf hanging over the water. All he had to do was wash it and the remnants of her tears would go away. He had lowered it enough to get the bottom right hand corner wet before he pulled it away.

He had turned of the water after that and stormed off to where he was now.

Roman didn't know why the sight of her tears effected him so much. It wasn't like he was some sort of good guy. It made no sense to him that he had wanted to beat the brats that hurt her with in an inch of their lives. Maybe it was because he had also had a hard childhood and was just sympathizing with her.

He sneered as that thought crossed his mind before he glared at the scarf and wrapper once again.

A knock was heard on the door and Roman head whipped around to glare at it.

"Go away you mongrels I'm busy."

The door opened and inside came a woman with long black hair and glowing yellowish orange eyes walked in to the room. She had on a dark-red dress with yellow designs at the neckline of her dress and a blue feather accessory on her right hip. She had on black shorts under the dress with a black choker around her neck. She has dark, glass high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet. She has a black tattoo on her upper back of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes or two scythe blades placed blade tip to blade tip to form a heart shape inside. The door closed behind her.

"What have I told you about yelling at our help?" She asked with a small smirk. Roman sighed as he folded the wrapper and place it in his shirt pocket on his chest. She saw him do it and raised an eyebrow in question only for him to wave her off.

"I don't really care for your order or your help. And when did you start knocking on doors Cinder?" He asked with a smirk as he once again leaned back in his seat.

"I really hope that you would start listening to me. Wouldn't want me to hurt you now would you?" Cinder asked coolly as she crossed her arms lightly over her chest as she stood in the shadows. She smiled as she saw Roman's muscles in his arms twitch as he glared at the ceiling.

Roman turned his head back to looking at Cinder.

"And what do I owe to this lovely meeting oh fearless leader?" He sneered lightly clenching his teeth. He was about to say something before his scroll went off. He opened it and as he opened the file he heard Cinder walk behind him. "Do you mind?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"Of course not." She said as she reached over to push the button to open the file. She pulled hand away and placed it back on the back of the chair. A picture was shown on the screen of a young girl dressed in black with a red cloak billowing out behind her. She looked so cute with her fists on her hips and a smile on her face. Roman snorted in laughter before he remember who he was with.

"And who is that cute little girl?" Cinder asked as she leaned in close to Roman head.

"None of your business Cinder." Roman said as he snapped the scroll closed. He was going to have to have a talk with Junior about sending him pictures.

"Everything your do is of my business Roman dear." Cinder said as she walked around him and touched his knee with her fingernails lightly. To get her point across she pressed harder until she almost cut through the leg of his pants as she ran her nails down his leg. "Well I guess it doesn't matter as long as it does not et in the way of my plans." She took a step back and smirked. "At least you really are a man. You just have young tastes."

Roman clenched his fists.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh your no fun today." Cinder taunted. "I am here because I have a mission for you and one of the best of the White Fang. You and Adam Taurus will be watching the Vytal Festival tournament from the crowd. I already have the tickets for the both of you."

"I will not be working with that stinking bull. Send someone else." Roman sneered as he glared at his 'boss'. Cinder smiled before she smack his feet off the table, forcing him to sit up.

"I'm not giving you a choice in the matter. You are going to be working with Taurus or I will . . . Have to use you as target practice." She paused as she lit up her hand with a fire-ball before she held it close to Roman's head scorching some of his bangs.

Roman's feet kicked his chair away from her before he got to his feet.

"Alright, I do it. Just keep your blasted fire to yourself." Roman said as he stormed off to get his coat and cane from the desk in the corner.

"Where do you think your going?" Cinder asked as she watched him walk toward the exit.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to Junior's. I owe him an ass-kicking of a life-time. And as his club is closed right about now I have plenty of time to deliver it." Roman said shortly as he closed the door on Cinder's amused laughter.

#################################################

The end of Chapter Eight

Reviewer

rwbybomb21 - You reviewed again, thank you. I'm glad you like the color change for Ruby's eyes. I'm not sure about the ability. I could use the rose petal one but it might seem to much like Byakuya from Bleach with all the cherry blossom petals he uses. The knife one would be more up Pyrrha's alley. I think up some idea's and see how it goes from there. Thanks again for reviewing.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off.


	9. Training and Bar Fights

Grimm Encounters

Rwby

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Nine

Training and Bar Fights

##################################################

Blake and Yang were going along with the training program that Ruby had designed without realizing it. They didn't know that each and every kill that they made was then tallied up and recorded in a notebook called Training Workouts.

Yang had a slight lead because she could do the most damage but Blake was faster. She kept her kill streak and was slowly closing the gap.

As the fight continued both huntresses in training were forced back to back unknowingly. Both turned with weapons drawn to face the one at their back. The girls were surprised to see each other facing the other before Blake swung at Yang's face with her fist. Yang blocked before she delivered an upper-cut to Blake's stomach, or she would have if Blake didn't dodge in the nick of time.

The Grimm looked on in confusion as the ones that had been killing them just started to try to kill each other. Some Grimm came and attacked as the trainees fought only to have the trainees attack together and kill the attacking Grimm. Then from above a black shadow and white shade came from the trees and started to kill the Grimm off.

Ruby had wanted to fight the Grimm to give her sister and Blake some time to work out their issues. She has also been getting bored. Weiss had sighed as she had watched Ruby jump from branch to branch until she reached the ground. She then jumped and used her glyphs to reach the ground with ease.

Yang and Blake traded blows completely ignoring the gun shots and spells going off as the Grimm fell around them. All they could see and hear was each other. They had both forgotten why they had rushed off for in the first place. All they cared about was beating the other to a pulp.

Blake delivered an axe-kick only for Yang to kneel with her arms crossed over her head. The kick hit her wrists and she braced her arms. She stood up suddenly and used the force to fling her arms away from herself and propel Blake flying. Blake did a back flip and then rushed at Yang swinging her weapon around on the ribbon.

Each time the weapon came close to her Yang blocked it and in some cases just jumped clear over it. She dodged to the right and then to the left with also ducking under thrown in to the mix just to add some variety. She waited for the right time to shorten the distance between herself and her foe. She saw that Blake was getting tired and slower. She remembered her training from her Uncle about when to read an opponent movements. And Yang knew that she herself was beginning to run on fumes also.

The training with Ruby had gone on longer than Blake and Weiss had thought. The training had started right inside the halls before they even left the school. Right after the two left them Yang had punched her sister and started running. She had taken the turn a bit to wide and had been knocked clean through the wall when Ruby kicked her full force in the side. She had to use her Aura to make sure she didn't get to hurt.

Rather then stay and wait for someone to notice the large hole in the wall they took off to the training ground, fighting along the way.

The fighting of the Grimm had gone on longer then she had expected it to. Every time she killed one she was met with another. They just kept on coming. Add on the fight she had just had with Blake and she was sure she was going to fall down. She kept herself on her feet just by sheer will and could see that Blake was doing the same.

With a nod to each other they agreed to name the winner the one that could survive the next blow. Yang and Blake ran at each other with their fist thrown back. As their hit each other they both knew that neither was going to be left standing. Both Yang and Blake fell to the floor completely drained of energy. They could not move and could barely talk.

"Hey Blake did you get whatever was bugging you out of your system?" Yang asked. "Or do I have to punch you again?" She said as she raised her arm up only for it to wiggle before falling back down.

"No I worked it out. I just didn't like the fact that I had to put up with you as a partner for no reason. You do know your hard to get along with." Blake stated as she stared at the trees above her. "For everyone except Ruby that is. I think she has a built-in ability to deal with you." Blake sighed as she took in the silence. Wait silence. Weren't they surrounding by Grimm just a minute ago.

Before Blake was able to mention that face Weiss came and lied down beside her. She was covered in blood and her skirt was ripped in places along with her jacket. It was a good thing Beacon had its own seamstress or the trainees would be in trouble. Well she only worked on training and school uniforms.

"OK, that completes the training for today."

The three turned their heads to see Ruby perfectly fine without a rip in her clothes or cloak and only covered in a little blood. Well her hair had the most of it. It looked more red than black now.

"I've been had again. Why do you keep on doing this Rubes?" Yang whine clearly to worn out to put up any type of fight.

"It was to easy." Ruby said with a smile with no hint of malice. Ruby finished putting notes in to her little notebook. She closed it and put it away to be revealed before the Vytal Festival. "The both of you had a problem with each other and it was giving me a head ache. But the head ache is gone now." Ruby stated as she smiled widely.

"Blasted empathic abilities." Yang snorted as she just lied there.

Weiss was not paying any attention to anyone. She had fell asleep. Blake on the other hand honed in on the subject matter.

"Ruby you're an empath?" Blake questioned as she went to sit up before falling over once again.

"Well not really. I just judge by what smells people give off and what I feel around them." Ruby stated as she scratched her head.

"So people smell different with different emotions. I'm going to have to test that theory and talk to you about it after the Festival. It won't be anytime before it. Because we won't be in any shape to do any thing else but homework and train this week." Blake stated before she herself fell asleep.

"Hey don't you all fall asleep." Ruby cried out.

"Tough luck little sister. Pay up for this happening is that you have to get us all home." Yang stated as she too fell asleep. Ruby sighed as she pulled out Crescent Rose and got to work.

###############################################

Students and Teachers that watched a little girl pull along a large recently made skid made out of thick-heavy pieces of wood were shocked and awe-stuck. This just didn't happen everyday even for a training school for young hunters. What the most awe-inspiring thing was who was on the skid.

Yang part of the Demon Sisters was out cold along with two members of her team.

They all looked pretty beat up and worn out. The infirmary was getting three new members today.

But what the most scariest thing was the one pulling the skid.

With blood drenched hair holding a monstrous scythe over one shoulder with the blade facing down she smiled. Skipping along pulling the skid while humming a cheerful FUNERAL MARCH was the youngest and smallest member of the entire school.

The rumor mills were sure to spin and if they didn't break it would be a miracle. For one of the Schools most strongest team to be taken down by one who looks so small and helpless was scary. It was a very odd day as Ruby dragged her friends behind her like some prized catch, like a Beowulf dragging home its kills.

A picture was taken and then sent to someone.

Deep laughter was sent back in return as the person who got the picture laughed his head off.

The sender sighed and said.

"You really have a weird sense of humor, Qrow you really do."

Down the hall the headmaster was seen walking away while putting away his scroll.

################################################

Roman picked the lock of his 'friends' club. He knew he could knock but he didn't want to ruin his element of surprise. He was going to get his revenge for the name calling and picture sending. Also in the back of his head he knew that he was getting revenge for Junior hugging Ruby but it was small for he kept on stamping on it when he thought about it. Why should he care who hugs her, but it didn't stop the anger from appearing. Just what would happen if someone was to kiss her popped in to his mind. Oh Great. . . . He broke his lock pick. Good thing he bought spares.

With his thoughts clear of Ruby he waltzed into the club. He grinned wickedly as he saw his target walk down the stair and towards the bar. Oh what fun he was going to have wiping the floor with him.

"Hey Junior I have a bone to pick with you." Roman called with a sing-song voice as he walked toward him.

Junior paled as he remembered sending the picture. He knew he had to run so he took off.

A shot rang out and a crater at Junior's feet opened up knocking him down. Roman walked slowly towards his prey as he whistled a cheerful tune. He walked in front of his friend and leaned on his cane.

"Well my friend, I hope you paid for the damages that Blonde caused you because your going to be paying for even more." Roman stated only to get ignored. He placed even more of his weight on to his cane as he leaned over even more.

That was just what Junior had been waiting for. Quick as a flash, Junior knocked the cane over and sent Roman tumbling to his side in surprise.

Roman recovered quickly and jumped to his feet. His hat was still on but it didn't mean it was staying on for long.

As Roman got to his feet Junior barreled in to him. He got Roman in a bear hug and slammed him in to the floor. Roman's head hit the floor with a resounding crack as he lay there partially stunned. His hat flew off and coasted on to a table out of harms way. His cane skidded along the floor to lay under the same table.

Melanie and Militia came down the stairs to see what was going on. Militia walked off into the kitchen behind the bar and came back with popcorn. Melanie took a hand full before saying.

"I knew you guy were gay or at least friends with benefits." She said cockily knowing she was going to get a reaction from her employer. But Roman was the one who reacted. Junior was just to shocked to speak. His mouth was gaping like a fish.

"We're not gay." Roman said as he socked Junior's jaw shut.

"Then why are you guys rolling around on the floor together?" Militia asked quietly which cause the two fighters heads to turn and look at her. Her sister began to laugh because they had not thought that the timid sister would voice her mind that way. If she said it then it must really look that way. Junior went to get up only for Roman to grab his arms. Just when he looked down to say something Roman forced a foot between them. With a great heave he sent Junior flying over his head with a kick to his stomach.

Junior landed heavily on his back and was winded. He tried catch his breath but it was made hard when Roman kicked him in the ribs.

"That's for the name calling, you big wussy." Roman shout before he kicked Junior again. "And that's for sending the picture when Cinder had to see it. And last and final, this is for hugging her." He kicked Junior two more times before his words hit him.

Junior lay on the floor. He was in shock that he didn't even notice his breathing was back under control.

"Wait, What?" Junior said as he looked up at his off and on again friend. He saw something he never thought he would see. Roman was pulling his bangs out of his eye so his whole face could be seen. He was rubbing his face with both hands as he groaned in to them. "What the heck is wrong with you Roman?"

"I don't know. All I know is that when I first met her she felt different. She stood up to me and I was intrigued. Within one fight she sent my thoughts in to over drive. How could fifteen year old girl get even close to defeating me. I didn't even fight her once. I just shot at her. The last time she seen me I shot her in the side." Roman was cut off in his rant.

Junior hearing that Roman had shot a girl didn't really surprise him. It was then that he thought of who made Roman act any different then normal. It wasn't until Militia called out in the loudest voice he ever heard her speak in that he understood who he was talking about.

"What do you mean you shot Little Ruby." Militia cried out surprising her sister with the volume of her voice. Melanie was on her way down the rest of the stairs when her sister cried out and sent off a chain reaction.

Junior jumped off the ground with a roar that would make any Ursa proud. He clothes-lined Roman before he threw Roman on the bar and dragged him across it. Not caring how many bottles broke Junior flung Roman across the bar.

Roman fell off the far end of the bar with his hair matted to his head and face with many different alcohol. The alcohol streamed down his face as he got to his feet. His eyes began to sting as the liquid got in as he blinked. It was then when Roman learned that his eye liner may be water proof it was not in fact alcohol proof.

Junior laughed uproariously as he watched his friend wipe his eyes with his white sleeve and be strained black. Roman glared with slight streaks of his makeup around his eyes.

Junior closed his eyes for a second. He opened them when he heard Roman taking off his coat and placing it on a table so it wouldn't get anymore damaged. He watched as Roman took off his dress shirt and place it on the coat leaving him in only a black tank top to cover his upper half. Junior saw that Roman had gained more muscle mass the last time he saw him. He didn't get to think much on the subject when Roman kicked him in the side.

As Roman finished removing the two articles of clothing he ran up to Junior and delivered a hard kick to his right side. He then kicked at Junior and got him in the side of his left knee.

Junior fell to his knees and was forced to roll out-of-the-way as Roman performed an axe kick to his head. As Roman's foot hit the ground Junior kicked out with both feet, as his hands held his weight, and landed a blow on Roman's torso.

Roman barely kept his footing as he reeled from the kick to his chest. He could already begin to feel the bruises forming. He sighed in asperation as he looked back at the one he was fighting. He knew that Junior was taller than him and buffer then him but he was faster than his friend. He stood and waited for his friend to make the first move.

Junior ran and aimed a punch at the side of Roman face only to have Roman to deflect the punch harmlessly with the side of his forearm. Junior wasn't given a chance to retaliate for Roman delivered an uppercut to his chin and then kicked him in the ribs.

Roman watched his friend fall to the ground like a ton of bricks and started laughing. He was having the most fun fighting Junior then he had in a long time. He had to close his eyes because he was laughing so hard.

Junior sighed as he got to his feet winching slightly as he did so. He had to place a hand to his side and walk over to take a seat at one of the still standing tables. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Roman stop laughing and wipe a tear from his eye. Junior didn't see what was so funny. Maybe it was just that Roman had finally cracked.

Roman walked over to the table his friend was sitting at and sat down, smirking as his friend tensed.

Militia got to her feet and handed the pop corn bowl to her sister. She then walked down the stairs and went behind the bar. She picked up two wine glasses and two shot glasses and a bottle of expensive wine that was hidden underneath the bar. She placed them on a tray and picked it up. She than walked to her employer and placed the items in her hands on the table. She realized her sister had followed her as she saw her putting whisky and the pop corn bowl on the table also. They both returned up stairs because the fight was now over.

#################################################

The end of Chapter Nine

Reviewer

rwbybomb21 - Thanks for the review. I will try to work on what you said. Hope you like the chapter. Sorry for the delay.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off.


	10. Those Who Sleep and Those Who Train

Grimm Encounters

Rwby

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Ten

Those Who Sleep and Those Who Train

##################################################

With her team out of commission for the rest of the day Ruby had to study because she didn't feel like training by herself. She would have trained with team JNPR but Jaune wouldn't train with her. All he did while training with her was dodging and running away. He was getting better at dodging but he just would use his shield to deflect the bullets she kept on firing. He always hid behind Pyrrha.

Ok maybe it was her fault. She may have gone just a little to far the last time she trained with him. All she had done was to shoot between his legs. She didn't even hit him. She just shot a bullet there when he got knocked to the ground with legs out stretched.

Jaune had run away and Ren had also started acting weird too! He backed away and then walked off fast with Nora giggling about something. Pyrrha ran off after them with a blush crossing her cheeks.

Ruby remembered asking what she had done wrong. All she got in answer was Yang laughing her head off while pushing her forward by the shoulders. Blake raised an eyebrow but otherwise she had kept her silence. Weiss had said she was hopeless and then paled as she ran away. Just before she ran Ruby was sure she was going to tell her what she did wrong but Weiss must have changed her mind. Ruby just didn't see Yang behind her knocking her fist together to scare off the Heiress, she takes Ruby's innocence and naïvety very, very seriously.

Ruby looked at the clock on the desk and sighed as she sat alone in her dorm room.

"This is going to be a long day."

################################################

Monday

Yang rose from her bed in the infirmary and sat up. She looked around and saw most of her team there. She snickered as she saw Blake's bow twitch and Weiss sleep like the dead. She got up and sneaked to the door. From over her shoulder she waved at the nurse who was on duty that day. The nurses had stopped trying to make her stay in the infirmary if she didn't want to. She damaged way to many things for her to be forced to stay there.

She went to her dorm and got ready for class. Just when she was leaving she ran in to her sister.

"Where is the rest of the team?"

"Well when I woke up this morning they were still sleeping." Yang announced as she walked down the hall with her hands behind her head.

"Then what are we going to do today?" Ruby asked as she held her chin in thought.

"Well we could go to the classes and train for the Festival." Yang said as she walked in to the first class.

"Oh I know I'll take notes for Weiss and Blake." Ruby exclaimed as Yang laughed at her sister's enthusiasm.

################################################

Tuesday

Blake woke up with the knowledge that she had slept for too long. She woke up to Ruby placing notes on the bedside table. She watched as she did the same for Weiss.

Blake kicked the bed covers off and followed her team leader as she left.

The nurse on call just made the bed and let the girl go. No one gets in the way of training when it comes to a huntress.

The team of RWBY minus one went about their day normally. They ate, went to class and then trained. They agreed to wait for the last member to wake up to really get some training in.

############################################

Wednesday

Weiss was still a sleep when her team went to check up on her. That didn't mean she was going to be able to sleep for long.

"Come on, she really can't need to sleep this long." Yang yelled out as she was restrained by both Blake and Ruby. A nurse was trying to calm her down.

"Please Miss Xiao Long. Miss Schnee needs the rest. She used more glyphs while training then she should have. Some glyphs put more strain on the body then others. She will wake up when she wakes up." She said before leaving. She didn't say that she had been hired by Weiss's father to watch her health. She had made sure that Weiss got the rest she needed.

Weiss's eyes fluttered open and saw herself surrounded by her team. Two faces were close to her while one was far away. She got the pillow from behind her head and tried to hit the faces close to her. She hit only air as Yang had dragged herself and Ruby out of harms way. Blake smiled as she looked up from her book.

"What time is it?" Weiss asked as she sat up on the edge of the bed.

"It would make more sense to ask what day it is." Yang announced with her arms crossed. Weiss looked on confused. Yang decided to tell her what she meant. "It's Wednesday, Weiss you have slept for two days."

Weiss looked around in a panic.

"You mean I slept through two days of classes and no one woke me up." She shouted as she stood up and walked out of the infirmary to get ready to make up what she was missing.

"Don't worry I took notes for you. I made sure to copy everything down. I promise. I put the notes on your pillow." Ruby said as she walked after Weiss with the others behind her.

"Thank you Ruby, that was really thoughtful of you." Weiss said as she walked in to the dorm. Ruby went to follow only to have her sister close the door and pick her up over her shoulder.

Blake raised an eyebrow before she followed the two to the first class of the day. It seemed strange to her when she thought about why Yang wanted Ruby away from Weiss as fast as she could. She was given an answer when Weiss burst through the dorm room.

"Ruby why are there doodles all over the notes you wrote for me?" Weiss yelled as she caught sight of her prey. Yang started to run down the halls. "I can barely read them." She took off running after the sisters. Blake just walked calmly to class and saw her friends get reprimanded for running in the halls. The day was a normal one for her and her team.

###############################################

Thursday

The day before the festival dawned cloudy with a chance of rain. Team JNPR had decided to train with Team RWBY today for the Festival.

The teams of the school had been forbidden to go in to the Forever Fall forest. It was because one team had killed off so much Grimm that if anymore got killed then the school could not send the required amount for the Festival to use.

Ruby and Yang were fighting Jaune and Pyrrha as Blake and Weiss fought Nora and Ren.

Ruby kept on thinking about the last time she had trained with Jaune and asked what she had wanted to ask before.

"Why did you and Ren act so weird after the last attack I made the last time we trained together?" Ruby asked as she looked up a Jaune.

Jaune and Ren both raised and eyebrow as they looked at each other. Nora was the one to answer.

"You almost shot off his manly parts!" Nora cried out between laughing so hard.

"Manly parts? Huh?" Ruby asked while tilting her head to the side in confusion. The whole group minus Yang looked on dumbfounded. They couldn't understand why she wouldn't know.

"Um Ruby, how far have you seen a naked man?" Pyrrha asked as she clenched her hands in front of her.

"I have only seen guys in sleep pants or some sort of shorts.. The most I have seen that was the first day before the initiation." Ruby said with a smile causing most of the group to sigh.

"So you have never seen how a guy looks like down there." Pyrrha asked as she waved a hand at her lower half. She looked to Yang and saw her staring at the sky.

"Nope why do you ask? Are they any different than girls?" Ruby asked as she jumped up and down excited to learn new things. Yang stopped her sister and lightly pushed her away.

"Ruby please can you get me a drink from the cafeteria? I'm really thirsty?" Yang asked. Ruby looked back and pouted. She really wanted to know why everyone was acting so weird. The girls beside Yang and Nora were blushing. Nora was still laughing. Both Ren and Jaune weren't looking at her but Jaune was blushing also. She knew she was going to be forced to go so she stomped off only to be told. "And don't run in the halls. We already got in trouble enough this week for doing that."

Yang sighed as she watched her sister stamp away before she turned to her friends.

"She has never even once seen a naked man. Seen the day she was five she was raised by our Uncle Qrow. He is something of a Hermit and lives deep in the Snowy Forest. He is very over protective of her so he keeps a lot of thing from her. That means no books with anything to do with sex or much of males in general. He makes sure to always have pants on when she is around. She has not idea what sex even is."

"How can that be?" Blake asked shocked. Weiss leaned forward also curious.

"Well, you see Ruby and I was born on a remote mountain that didn't really have a lot of people. For a mountain man my father was very proper and raised us right. Our mother loved us so she sheltered us when she was alive. I guess Uncle Qrow took up the slack. He just went over board. I mean I had to teach her it was alright to shake someone hand." Yang exclaimed as she kicked a foot at the ground.

"So that explains why Ruby is so naïve and doesn't know what a boy looks like. Even I had health class. Wait didn't see have the talk or health class?"

"Well no." Yang began only to get looks of disbelief. "Ruby is the curious type but not of that stuff. As I said before she was raised most of her life by our Uncle. When she started at Signal our Uncle started working there as a teacher. As a teacher he had complete control of her schedule. He made it so she didn't have those classes." Yang stopped to think for a moment. "She never asked me where baby's came from either. I asked her once if she knew. She said she asked mom once and said she came from mom and didn't ask anymore. Well it's not a lie so I guess it works."

"So we should make sure no one ruins her." Nora said smiling as she stood up.

"Yeah, you're right. She doesn't know what sex is and the only way it will happen is if some guy forces her." Yang scowled as she pounded her fist together. Nora laughed and nodded as Blake nodded her head also.

"You could put up a warning like last time." Blake stated as she crossed her arm over her chest.

"Oh I know we could break the legs of any guy who exposes themselves in front of her." Nora said as she took out her weapon and held its hammer form.

"That won't scare away the guys enough." Yang placed a hand on her chin before she had an idea. "Oh I know me could burn it off." She said with a fist aflame. They didn't have to ask what to burn off.

"Oh I was hoping for smashing it off." Nora said as she stroked the side of her hammer.

"I was thinking more on the lines of cutting it off." Ren stated as he played with the cuffs of his shirt. They all knew that his weapons were just under his fingers waiting to be unleashed. Ren raised his head and took in everyone's dumb founded gazes and smiled slightly. "I have been hanging out with Nora for most of my life and had to protect her honor many time."

The group shrugged and Yang took out a piece of paper.

"Ok guys, let's write down what punishment to go by and make a list of who to watch out for."

"Cardin."

"Dove."

"The one guy who Yang beat up.

"Don't forget Russel or Sky."

"What about Roman?"

"At the question everyone started. They were surprised when Ruby had seemingly came out of nowhere. They had been to into their conversation to hear her walk up to them.

"Roman who?" Nora asked cluelessly.

"She means the thief Roman Torchwick." Blake stated with her arm still crossed. She looked Ruby in the eye and asked. "Why did you mention him?"

"Well you guys were talking about boys so I thought I'd point out his name." Ruby said smiling as she gave her sister the bottle of strawberry milk she got for her. Yang smiled back before she started to guzzle down the milk.

"You do remember that he shot you in the side." Blake said while pointing at Ruby's side that she was shot in. Yang choked as milk came out of one nostril. She wiped her nose and put the bottle down with its cap on. She then got another piece of paper.

"Screw it this guy is getting his very own page." Yang announced as she started writing down, in detail, what she would do to him if he ever put a hand on her sister. She handed it off to Weiss when she was finished.

Weiss looked at the page and paled at the gruesome description before handing it off to Nora. Nora wrote some down before handing it off to Ren.

Ren read the page before he to had a couple of lines. He signed his name by his and wrote Nora's by hers. He then handed it to Pyrrha. While this was going on Ruby was talking to Blake.

"It didn't really hurt much. My clothes are reinforced. Because my Uncle makes them for me." Ruby said as she fingered her cape completely unaware of what she started.

###########################################

Roman sneezed and shook as if terrified before he got himself under control. Junior looked at his friend as he started to leave the bar.

"What's wrong with you?" Junior asked as he leaned on the bar.

"I have no idea. I just got a bad feeling." Roman said as he picked up his cane and put on his hat.

"Maybe Cinder's pissed you were gone for three days. I doubt she thought you were going to be mooching off me that long." Junior stated causing Roman to sneer at him and storm off.

"Well I hope he is going to be ok."

#####################################################

The piece of paper was passed around the group minus Ruby. Blake added some after Pyrrha signed off with her punishment. The paper was given to Jaune and when he read it he almost fainted. He hurriedly gave the paper back to Yang and ran off to supper. His team followed.

"Hey since the Festival started tomorrow let's rest for the rest of the day." Yang said as she closed her page and put it away. The others agreed. The teams went to supper and rested in their dorm rooms. They went to bed early and enjoyed a nice peaceful sleep. Tomorrow was a big day for them. The day for the Vytal Festival was at hand.

#################################################

The end of Chapter Ten

Next Chapter the Festival Starts

Reviewer

rwbybomb21 - Thanks for the review. Sorry about the action, I had to put it in for the story to flow right. There will be more dialogue in the next chapter. I think I can work with the sister-like idea. I was going to use something like it. Thank you for reviewing. Don't worry I take your comments seriously and use them to make my work better. So thank you.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off.


	11. Vytal Festival Begins

Grimm Encounters

RWBY

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Eleven

Vytal Festival Begins

##################################################

The day dawned calm and clear with no clouds in sight. Trucks from the City of Vale loaded herds of Grimm for the Festival. Bright and early the Teams that signed up to compete in the Tournament boarded the airship. Ozpin and some teachers went with the students leaving Glynda in charge of the school. As the airship took off many looked forward to the fighting while some just wished the ride was over.

#################################################

Ruby ran down the aisles of the street vendors taking up shop at the Festival. She smiled as she took in the array of colors and the cornucopia of scents wafting off the foods on display. She was on her way to the games section with her team trying to keep up.

Soon the sound of gun fire was heard as Ruby took a sharp right and entered the section she wanted.

Yang sighed as she came up behind her sister and started looking at the prizes on display. She looked along the stalls for anyone boasting a Beowulf stuffed animal. In one stall she sighted her target and looked at the game.

The game was a test of aim which she was pretty good with. Except some times the game would be rigged so everyone lost.

Medium-sided cans were stacked in a pyramid and the object of the game was to throw a ball and knock over all the cans. In some cases it was harder than it should have been. Some of the cans were glued together or at least fitted to stick together instead of fall apart. Yang looked closely at the cans as the people play threw the balls in hopes of winning. She sighed as she saw a ball hit the stack of cans dead center and only knock off the top three. The ball should have knocked all the cans over.

"Just great, the game is rigged. Well it won't be for long." Yang announced as she knocked her fist together before she walked up to the stall. Yang slammed her money down on the counter effectively scaring the owner. She asked. "Just one balls all it's gonna take. I won't need any more than that." She stated with a smile.

The owner of the stall smirked as he rubbed his hands together greedily. He just loved the cocky types. They wasted the most money because they kept on trying to win even if they only loosed. He placed the single ball in front of Yang and stood back to watch the brat lose.

Yang picked up the ball and threw it up in the air a couple of times so she could get use to the weight and grip. She smirked as she pulled back her arm before she launched the ball full force at the cans. The ball hit dead on and dented the center cans. The force of the blow was so strong that the glue could not hold and the cans just scattered around the floor. Pieces of wood were stuck to the bottom of the lower cans. It was soon very obvious that the game had been rigged.

The stall owner was in shock as he gaped at the fallen cans. He then turned to the busty blonde girl and saw her smirking while pointing at the Beowulf over his head. The Beowulf was in a crouching position and stood at least three feet tall. It was one of the most expensive prizes he had in stock. He sighed as he handed off the prize before he began to sweat. People were beginning to crowd his stall. He remembered every one of them losing at his stall. He knew he was going to be broke by the time he cleaned up the mess he made.

Yang handed off the Beowulf doll to Ruby and smiled as her sister hugged it close. Weiss smiled at the look of contentment that Ruby was giving even if she didn't see a reason to even want the doll in the first place. Blake was watching the impending fight between the stall owner and his victims.

"We should all get out of here before we get stuck having to deal with that." Blake pointed out as she nodded to the commotion.

The girls walked away but were stopped when some one placed a hand on Yang's shoulder. Yang turned around and was met with another Beowulf doll held in front of her face. She blinked as she took the doll and looked at the one who had given it to her.

A nicely cut man was standing in front of her soaking wet dressed in only a pair of swimming trunks.

"You won this." He said motioning to the doll in her arms.

"I didn't play any game beside the one with the corrupt owner." She said as she held out the doll for him to take back. He smiled and pulled his black hair out of his eyes.

"Yes you did." He motioned them to follow him around the back of the stall and pointed at the stall on the other side of the trail. It was a dunk tank. It finally clicked why he was dressed the way he was and was soaking wet. "Imagine my surprise when a ball came out of nowhere to hit the bull-eyes. I was knocked off my perch and wet before I knew it. When I stuck my head over the edge of the pool I saw this hole." He said as he fingered the hole in question. "My guess is that you threw the ball hard enough to go through the back of the stall and across the trail to hit the target. So yes you did win the doll. And don't worry about paying, you already helped out enough. That jerk was getting on my last nerve. So many people playing and no one walking away with the big prizes, I just knew it was rigged." With that being said he waved before walking back to the tank and climbing back up.

Yang shook her head before she hand Ruby the doll. Ruby was all smiles as she held her two new Beowulf dolls.

###################################################

Noon had just begun as Roman walked across the bleachers in the stadium with Adam Taurus. The seats were like those from a theatre, they had a hinge on the seat to be pulled down.

Roman wasn't very happy about having to go to the blasted Tournament in the first place. Add on the fact he had to go with the stupid bull behind him and he was pissed. He sighed as he fixed his hat before he looked down the aisle he was in. He was in one of the top bleachers as almost everyone wanted to be as close as they could get.

Sitting in the stands was Junior with his body guards sitting to his right. Roman sighed again as he walked down and sat on Junior's other side. He glared at Adam when he sat down a seat away from him. The blasted Faunus didn't want to seat by the humans, well fine then.

Roman turned his head back to the front and watched the teams of the school line up on the stage.

########################################

Ruby and her team stood on the stage and looked at their competition. About nine other teams faced them. Three teams from one kingdom, two from another and the last kingdom sent one. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CRDL and Velvet's team were the ones chosen from Beacon to fight.

Before they had time to judge there competition the MC called all the team leaders to stand in front of him.

#################################################

The MC looked at the line of nineteen leaders standing shoulder to shoulder with a raised eyebrow. Last time he checked there had been twenty teams on the list. Maybe a team was late or not coming but he had to get the show on the road. He opened his mouth to begin his speech when he saw the oddest thing.

Climbing up the back of the tallest Beacon leader was a little girl who looked about fifteen years old. She scaled him like a mountain before she jumped off his shoulder and stood in the exact front of the line. She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

The MC turned around to look at the head master of Beacon and pointed at the small tyke. Ozpin walked forward and the MC put the mic in front of him.

"That's the leader of our fourth team of first years." He said shortly to the sound of shouts or murmurs surprise. He turned around and took his seat.

"Ok, little red is a Leader. Didn't see that one coming." The MC stated as he scratched the back of his head. "Well let's get back to business."

#############################################

Roman was bored out of his mind waiting for the fighting to begin. The MC was taking his time with the rules of the Tournament. Roman had stopped listening after the MC started sprouting about good sportsmanship. The only funny thing that happened so far was when Ruby had climbed the tall kid. The reactions given by those watching were also funny but to a lesser degree.

Roman watched as the teams were sent to their designated station. He turned his head to look at the Bull and saw him staring at the black-haired girl with the bow. He snorted as he saw the clenched fists.

"What's wrong bulls-eye, long lost girl friend?" Roman said with a small laugh. "Kinda cute." He stated with a smirk. Adam turned and went to draw his sword. Roman discreetly raised his cane.

"Stay away from her Human." Adam stated with a scowl. Roman laughed but was cut off by the rude twin.

"Don't worry Taurus; he has eyes for someone in red." Melanie stated while facing the stage. Adam looked down the aisle and saw the quiet twin. Militia was dressed in red but he was set straight when Junior pointed at the stage. Adam turned his head and looked where Junior was pointing.

Adam raised an eyebrow at the little girl in the red hood. He saw she was on the same team as Blake. He was even more surprised when little red could get her to smile. She spends more time glaring at the Blondie but stood by the Heiress.

The MC was heard shouting out teams and partners. When he got to the team with Blake he had a problem.

#####################################################

"Ok so the last and final team is RWBY. With the partners being Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, Blake and Yang." The MC stopped for a moment s he read a side note. He scratched his head and said. "There was a last-minute change in team dynamics. Ruby Rose is now partnered with Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss Schnee is partnered with Blake Belladonna. The reason for that change is Political reasons. Doesn't say much else. Ok, the Headmaster of Beacon has an announcement to make." He announced as he waved Ozpin to the stage.

"I would like to announce the placement of a new teacher among the faculty at Beacon. He use to be a teacher at Vale's own Signal Academy. I give you Beacon's new teacher . . . . Qrow Rose." Ozpin stated as he motioned to someone out of sight.

The one who walked towards the stage was tall and well built. He was dressed in black leather trimmed in deep blue. It was made like the one he had sent to Ruby. Over the leather he wore a black cloak pinned to his shoulders by two silver cross pins. He had a pole like weapon on his back with a weird shaped attached to the top. He had black hair that went down to his shoulders with deep blue-tinted tips. He had a well-trimmed goatee. He was handsome in a slightly stern cold way. His eyes were light purple and glinted in the light.

As he walked on to the stage his eyes flickered to the left and he suddenly stopped. He braced a foot behind as if expecting an attack. He jumped backwards and was suddenly being hugged by Ruby. Yang jumped on the stage and ran around to hug him from behind. Laughter was heard as both Ruby and Yang started jumping while hugging their uncle. Yang reached her arms around both Qrow and Ruby and lifted them clear off the ground. She spun around with them before putting them back down. Ruby returned the favor to many raised eyebrows and jaw-drops.

Qrow smiled at his nieces' enthusiasm as the cold expression melted away. He grinned over his shoulder as he reached a hand around to yank lightly on Yang's cowlick. "How are you doing Little Mop?" He asked getting a smile in response. Yang let go of her uncle and walked to stand beside him.

Ruby hugged her uncle once more and rubbed her head into his chest before she let him go and stood before him. Qrow reached out a hand and mussed up her hair while smiling. Yang started jumping up and down in place before she shouted.

"We got our Uncle."

"Please be more serious. Signal has lost a teacher." Qrow stated lightly. Yang stopped jumping and went to stand beside Ruby. They began to look like they were praying. It didn't last long as they both started jumping while chanting 'We got our Uncle'. Qrow sighed before he walked between his nieces. He reached back and grabbed Yang by the collar of her coat and Ruby by her hood. He then dragged them off the stage as they punched the sky while laughing.

Qrow placed his nieces on the bench and reached over to fix Blake's bow. She blushed and covered the bow with her hands. He smiled and then nodded to Weiss.

"I'm going to find a place out-of-the-way and in clear view to sit." Qrow announced as he turned around and looked at the bleachers. He looked to the top of one and saw an odd group of people. Half of them had something to do with White Fang and the rest worked at a Bar. He placed a hand on his hip and tilted his head to the side as he gazed at the group. He looked to the side and saw Ruby mimicking him. She saw were he was looking went to point out who was there. He placed a hand on her arm and whispered in her ear.

"This is a Festival and they came in Peace. When and if they start trouble is the time to deal with them. Not a moment sooner, Ok." Qrow asked to which Ruby nodded her head. She turned around to walk while looking over her shoulder one last time.

Qrow walked up to the large divider meant to separate the crowd and the fighters. It was taller than he was with the front row being guarded from the waist down. He took out his weapon and placed the bottom end on the ground. A muffled gun shot went off as Qrow used the force to jump to the top of the barrier. He then shot once more to jump over the people to land on the back of an empty seat. He started running up the seats until he was before the one in front of Junior. He jumped off and sat down. He placed his weapon on his lap and ignored the group behind him.

#################################################

Roman smirked as he watched the commotion Ruby and Yang was making about their Uncle. He could clearly see that he was well loved and that he cared for them both. He laughed as they were dragged off the stage. He watched the uncle's exchange with the team and saw Adam tense. He then saw Qrow looking at his group and Ruby standing beside him. He took in Ruby almost pointing them out only to be stopped by her uncle. He said something before Ruby walked away, looking over her shoulder.

"I get the feeling that we were just saved a lot of trouble right now." Junior said as he sat back in his seat. Roman hummed in agreement as he watched Qrow walk over to the barrier. Qrow was lost to sight before a gun shot went off. He then saw Qrow standing on the barrier before he shot again. He looked like some ominous black bat with his cloak billowing out behind him as he jumped. He took a deep breath as Qrow stopped running up the seats to stop in front of him. He sighed as Qrow jumped down and turned around to sit. Roman got the impression he was being ignored.

As Qrow sat down Ruby appeared and placed two large stuffed animal Beowulf dolls, one on either side of her uncle. She then disappeared only to appear by her group in a flash. Qrow looked to either side of him and then stood up. He took out two small packages and threw them across the stands and stage to his nieces.

#################################################

With the formalities out-of-the-way the Tournament was to being. The teams were ready to fight for their schools. The crowd was ready to watch the battles ahead. A whistle blew to beginning the first part of the Tournament. Expectation and hopes ran high as the sun reached its peak.

Let the Tournament Begin

##################################################

The end of Chapter Eleven

Next Chapter will be of the Tournament. If anyone wants to add in oc teams of their making for the five other teams for first years. Let me know by review or pm. Other wise I will just cut out or

Reviewer

Guest - Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like the story so far. I will make sure to update when ever I can. Thanks again.

AnAustralianGamer - I'm glad you enjoyed reading the story so far. Here is the next update. Thanks for the review.

I will read over the chapter and fix my mistakes later. I was running out of time to do so now.

Read and review.

Kaiser Signing off


	12. Vytal Festival

Grimm Encounters

RWBY

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Twelve

Vytal Festival

##################################################

Ruby looked at the competition and she was glad to see some familiar faces. She saw the monkey Faunus Sun that helped Blake; he was sitting with his team. He waved when he caught her eye. She smiled and returned the wave. She turned her head and took in Penny sitting by people dressed in white coats. The tallest was a man with graying hair with a stern expression that Ruby was sure to scare many away.

Ruby watched as Penny looked over to her. Penny started to wave at her and went to get up but was stopped. The grey haired man grabbed her arm and forced her back down. The man looked over Penny's head as he talked to her and looked Ruby in the eye. He raised an eyebrow as he took in the mirror like qualities of her silver eyes. He nodded and then turned back to the stage.

Cardin's and Velvet's teams were on the same side of the stage as her team. Penny, Juane's and Sun's team were on the same side. The rest of the opponents were on the other side and the far-side of the stage. She could see them clearly for they looked like black blurs to her. She went to look closer but was stopped by Yang.

Yang grabbed her sister's attention from the other fighters.

"Hey Rubes what are ya looking at little sis?" Yang said as she started kicking her feet. Ruby looked at her and sighed.

"I was just looking at the other teams and couldn't see some of them clearly. It was like they were just black blurs." Ruby said which caused Yang to look at the teams also.

"Well, maybe it's because their not very important. Like some technique or back ground scenery." Yang announced as she laughed at her own joke. "They also doesn't appear to be many teams for the first years this year."

"Yang that's uncalled for." Blake said shortly as she quietly agrees with her. Weiss began to explain what happened.

"We are from the Kingdom of Vale. It is by far the most popular kingdom as well as having the most people." Weiss stopped before plowing through once again. "We also have the highest number of Grimm in all of Remnant. This would lead that we have the most hunter schools and students."

"So how do other kingdoms fight the Grimm they do have?" Ruby asked fascinated by the subject.

"Well they don't fight the Grimm. They send jobs to the highest ranking schools in Remnant to take care of them."

"Ok so that explains why one kingdom sent over three teams while one sent over two but that doesn't explain why one kingdom sent only one fighter." Yang said as she nodded towards Penny.

"Oh that's Penny. You haven't met her yet." Ruby said as she smiled at her sister. "She is really strong; she spilt a Bullhorn in two with a beam from her weapons. She also pulled one to the ground with thin cables tied to her blades."

"I didn't quite see her do it because I was to busy fighting off my opponents." Blake said as she closed her book and looked at the stands. She looked around to the top stands and looked at the small group. She looked at the two girls that looked like twins. Her gaze turned to the man beside them. He looked vaguely familiar. She took in the man beside him and was floored.

Sitting there in the stands was Roman Torchwick. Blake was shocked that no one saw him. Well now that she thought about it. The photo of him was a few years old. It was of him at the age of seventeen. He was now twenty-one years old and was dressed to impress. He didn't look like a dirty street urchin that he use to be. She was going to say something about him when she saw who was sitting a seat away from him.

"Adam." Blake said quietly with a voice filled with pain. Her old partner was sitting in the stands and looking straight at her. She gasped for breath alerting Ruby to her inner turmoil.

"What's wrong Blake?" Ruby asked quietly as she sat down on the edge of the bench beside Blake.

Blake blinked as she thought about what to say. She decided to go with the truth.

"The one by Torchwick is my old partner. He's the one in the black trench coat." Blake said quietly. "He and I didn't end on good terms. I left him hanging in the middle of a job and didn't look back." Blake sighed and hid her face in her hands. "All I could think about and dream about for the longest time was him reaching out towards me. But what the hardest part was the look in his eyes. It was like I wounded him greatly. It affected me badly until I started working with this team. But there is still a sore spot in my heart."

"So you miss him and wish to speak to him?" Ruby asked to which Blake nodded. Ruby ran to the MC who had just finished his announcements and was walking to his booth. She asked for pen and paper. She returned the items to Blake in the span of a minute.

Blake stared at the papers and pen for a moment before she started to write furiously across the pages. She finished writing and handed the paper and pen to Ruby. When Blake blinked Ruby was gone and was seen standing in front of Adam.

############################################

Adam had his eyes fixated on Blake and out of the corner of his eye he watched the little team leader. He saw Blake become sad and then write down something. He was wondering what she could have been writing at a time like this. His first thought was that she was writing her will. He started wondering who she was going to give all her racy romance novels to. Then out of no where the blasted little team leader appeared.

Ruby stood in front of Adam and ignored the ones in the same row. Ruby did catch Roman jumping slightly in surprise when she appeared out of nowhere. She let a soft smile touch her lips in response. She held out her hand that held the papers and pen.

"She wrote you a letter. Hope it's not to long. She was writing for a while. Flag me over if you have a response." Ruby announced before she smiled again and went back to her team in a swirl of rose petals.

Roman looked over to Adam with an unreadable expression on his face. He watched as Adam began to read the letter. He didn't like the fact that he was once again ignored by little Red.

####################################################

Ruby sat down by Yang just in time for the judge for the obstacle course. He stepped on a tile in the middle of the stage and a computer screen came out of the ground. He typed in a code and the stage gave off a dull glow. As the glow intensives pillars of stone came up from the very rock of the stage. He tapped a key and the computer went back into the stone.

"We are going to have an all time favorite to decide which team goes first in the tests of combat before the really fighting begins. The stages will be as follows. Marksmanship, Speed, Strength, Endurance, Symbology, Grimmlogy and Agility are the tests. These tests have been referred to the name of the Obstacle course. I would like to ask for the leaders of each team to come up here. "The judge announced from the center of the stage. When he was done speaking he blinked and suddenly looked down slightly. There she was the little leader; she was standing there less than a few inches away. He raised an eyebrow and used a move he used on his grandchildren when they got to close when he needed his space. He placed a hand on her forehead and forced her to back up lightly.

Ruby let herself be pushed back as she walked backwards. She gave a small smile as she remembered all the times her uncle used to do that to her when she got to close.

The rest of the team leaders came up to stand beside Ruby.

Ten team leaders stood in a single file line before the Judge.

"Ok, now that I have all the team leaders I will start." The Judge took a breath before he started talking to the leaders. "The orders in which your teams fight have not been decided. You all will have a test to take." He paused to let the information sink in. "If you looked along the stage as you climbed up here you would have noticed the pillars. There are ten pillars exactly. Each pillar has a Relic of sorts on top. Your job as team leaders is to grab the Relic the fastest to go first. Every one slower will go in the order they receive the Relic. I want each team to take a pillar and stand in front of it."

The leaders walked to separate pillars. As Ruby stood in front of her pillar she saw it was almost the size of the large pillars in the place where her team fought the Nevermore.

"Is there going to be any fights against the Nevermores?" Ruby asked as she hopped up and down as she prepared to get the Relic.

"Yes there is one and only one Nevermore in this Festival. If you get the Relic first you can decide which team gets to fight it." The Judge said with his hands behind his back as he watched the other team. He gave a small smile as he watched a blond male team leader look at the smallest team leader with a gaze of poorly disguised fear. But what made the Judge eyebrow raise was what Ruby said.

"Oh I won't be sending the Nevermore anywhere. My team and I will be fighting it." Ruby said with a smile before a thought accrued to her. She looked to the Judge. "There are also Beowulves, Night Stalkers and the King Taijitu right?" Ruby asked as she jumped up and down happily. The Judge nodded to each question. "My team and I will take them all. Right team RWBY!" Ruby shouted.

Yang fist pumped the air as Weiss started shaking her head. The Judge walked to the edge of the stage and looked to Blake.

"You young lady have a very important decision to make. If you decide not to go along with your team leader then you will not have to fight the chosen Grimm. If you decide to fight them then you have sealed your team's fate." Blake thought about declining but looked behind the Judge to her old partner. She saw him smirk as he clutched the letter she sent him. She had worked up the courage to write him, what was stopping her now? She sat straight in her seat as she gathered her courage. She looked at the Judge and he was bought up short at the look of real steel in her gaze.

"We will fight the chosen Grimm." Blake stated to the uproar that was heard. Mixed cheers mingled with the shocked exclamation of the crowd. The Judge called for order before he shouted over the crowd.

"The order will be decided by the pillar test." He stopped as he saw Ruby's blonde partner smirk. "Why are you so happy, young lady?"

"Oh nothing." Yang said still smirking. "It's just that my little sis was faster than a bullet at the age of eight. That was one of the reasons why I never won against her in a race. It's also why I didn't sign up for the Speed challenge. Don't want to get my ass whooped in front of people, if you get my meaning." Yang said as she stood up and posed. "I got my image to uphold after all."

"Yes I'm sure you do. You are one good-looking seventeen year old." The Judge agreed with her. Yang laughed.

"Oh I'm not just good-looking. I'm on fire and I am to hot to handle." She said as she let her semblance loose so she looked more like a deity of fire rather than a teenage girl. She did even worse as she licked her thumb and place it on her rear. A sizzling sound was heard as Yang smirked. Silence reigned as Yang blazed on. The thing to break the silence was laughter.

Ruby started laughing so hard she had to place a hand to her stomach and use the other hand to keep her standing. She had to use her pillar for support.

"Oh come on Rubes. Did you really have to steal my thunder?" Yang demanded lightly as she put out her flames. She sat back down and ignored the crowd as she took out her scroll. She sent a message to her uncle.

###################################################

Junior was have a boring time just sitting there waiting for the fighting to begin. He was getting antsy and couldn't sit still. The twins were doing their own thing. Militia was sitting staring off in to space while Melanie was cleaning her nails. He decided he wasn't going to bug them so he turned to Roman only to find him sleeping or at least faking it.

Junior was about to poke Roman in the side the Judge announced the event.

Junior watched as the leaders went to the pillars. He kept his eyes on the smallest. His eyebrow rose as he took in her line of questioning. But what floored him was that the Black haired girl agreed to the fights. Then the Blonde had to open her mouth, saying that Ruby was faster than a bullet. He looked to Roman in confirmation. Roman just looked at him slightly and nodded.

They all watched as Yang gained all the attention she wanted with her fiery flirting. Junior agreed with her slightly. She was hot but not to hot to handle. He watched as the crowd was still before Ruby started laughing.

Junior smiled as he took in the carefree laughter and smile as well as the banter. He turned his head and saw that Roman was looking solely at Ruby with a small smile on his face.

"What happy that your girlfriends happy?" Junior questioned with a smirk. Roman scowled as he turned to his friend.

"She is not my girl friend. I don't love her but I do have a healthy dose of respect for her. I also feel slightly protective of her." Roman snapped as he looked away.

"But what about the little beat down at the club you tried to give me?" Junior asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You sent a picture and a note where Cinder could see it. She teases worse than she burns your skin off." Roman said before he was interrupted by the one in front of him.

"Roman is acting as he should be. For if he was feeling any sort of missed placed love or lust towards my little niece then I would have to hurt him." Qrow stated as he looked at the stage and opened up the blade of his weapon. The blade was thicker then a regular scythe blade. The end of the blade formed a socket of sorts that clipped on to the end of the pole. From the socket to the middle of the blade was dull, used as a bludgeon tool. From the broad part of the blade to before the tip the blade narrowed like a scythe except the tip curve wickedly in to a sharp point, like a hook or the heel of a shoe. The blade was a good four feet long.

Roman looked at the blade and seemed to remember something like it. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He watched as Qrow expertly spun the weapon till the other end was facing up. His eyebrow rose as the end was pointed at him. He saw no reason to be scared for it was flat with no blade unlike the monstrosity little Red had. He looked to Qrow only to see him smirk wickedly over his shoulder at him.

Roman watched as Qrow pulled a lever on the side of the pole and slapped in a magazine. His eyes widen further as the blunt end slowly opened to form the barrel of a shot-gun. Just his luck, all scythe users he met recently just had to be gun users too.

"I don't have to threaten you guys but I will promise you one thing. If you so much as think about my nieces or their team in any way that I don't approve of I will end you post hast. That goes for you Junior and also you as well Adam Taurus." Qrow said as he pointed the barrel of the weapon at each male in turn.

Junior raised his hands in surrender. It was just his luck that he had a weapon that was hard to conceal. He had to leave the blasted thing behind. Adam however placed a hand to his sword and was going to pull the blade free.

Qrow seeing as his point was made closed the barrel and ejected the magazine. He then swung the weapon and closed the blade with a flick of his wrist. He turned back to the stage and said.

"The two most important things in this blasted world are my two nieces, one more than the other. I raised her by myself since she was five years old after I had to carry the corpse of my sister to her husband. I had to hear that little five-year old girl scream for her mother as that same mother's beautiful white cloak was dyed red with her own blood. Yang had tears streaming from her eyes as she cried silently carried her piggy back. She was only seven years old." Qrow stopped as his hand flexed on the pole of his weapon. "I will destroy anything to keep them save. One other had that right but she turned away from me." Qrow mumbled under his breath. Qrow stopped talking as his scroll went off. He chuckled as he read. '_Hey uncle, bet'cha pretty bored. I know I sure am.' _Yang sent to him.

Qrow took a picture over his shoulder in answer and before Junior and Roman had time to react sent it to Yang. He smiles at her reaction and the reaction of one male behind him.

######################################################

Yang opened up the photo and started to laugh. Weiss heard her and looked at the scroll. What she saw had her eyebrow rise into her hairline.

"What is a wanted criminal doing here?" She whispered to Yang. She went to call for help only to be forced back in her seat by Yang and have her mouth shut by Blake.

"My uncle is keeping an eye on them. It's all good." Yang said as she released Weiss. "Just for today let's let bygones be bygones. If they start trouble I'll take care of Junior." Yang said as she stood and held out a hand at Junior with the palm facing up. She then flexed her hand like she was grabbing something and then squeezed it in to a fist.

Weiss saw the black-haired man in the back row cover up his privates. Both Weiss and Blake blushed as they understood the gesture. They both saw Roman laughing uproariously with his head thrown back as Qrow laughed quietly. The twins laughed and smiled in turn. Adam placed a hand to his face and shook his head.

Yang sat down when her point was made.

"Ruby will take care of Roman. For some reason I believe he will go easy on her from now on. Don't know why but just feels like that to me." Yang said as she watched the Judge begin the trial.

####################################################

The Judge had a few last-minute details to say before he started the Trial.

"You can not shoot the Relic off. You will break it and thus you and your team will be disqualified for the remainder of this event. Any that happens to be will sure to get almost assuredly last place in this tournament." The Judge said as he walked through the pillars and looked at the leaders. "On my mark, get set, go." And then the Trials were in motion.

From behind the Judge there was the unmistakable sound of metal through stone. He turned and saw that the youngest leader had cut through the pillar multiple different times. The pillar became rubble as the leader caught the Relic. He didn't see the weapon because she was to fast and had put the weapon away.

"Hey Yang we got a Beowulf Relic." Ruby shouted as she showed of the Relic.

The Judge walked up to her and spoke.

"What did you just do?"

"I cut the pillar in pieces." Ruby said as she placed a hand on her back where a weapon could be seen. "Yang told me on the way here that I had to keep my weapon a secret for as long as I could so I had to cut really fast."

The Judge had a new pillar formed for her and had the Relic put back up. He turned to her and said.

"Now try to get it without the use of your weapon. I would like you all to restart." No one had really moved because they had been watching Ruby cut through the pillar like a hot knife through butter. Ruby was getting ready when Yang yelled out.

"Hey wait up." The Judge turned to her. "Does anyone have any paint?"

"There is paint inside the locker rooms." The MC said over the microphone. Yang smiled as she ran off.

A few minutes later Yang came back with a pale of paint and a plastic rectangle like bowl. She jumped on to the stage and walked over to Ruby. She set down the bowl and shook the paint can hard. She then pried the lid off and poured the paint in to the bowl.

"Ok Rubes shoes and socks off."

Ruby raised an eyebrow and did as she was told. Yang then took Ruby under the arms and placed her feet in to the paint.

"Hey, it's cold." Ruby complained.

"What am I suppose to do? Warm it up." Yang demanded.

"No you have to heat it but it's all gooey and it's getting between my toes." Ruby squirmed as she wiggled her toes.

"Well if you wipe it off and leave it on your toe nails then you don't have to worry about painting them." Yang announced before she walked off the stage. The Judge sighed as he once again announced the Trial to start. He kept an eye on Ruby but was still shocked to see her appear out of nowhere before him. He looked to the pillar and saw her little foot prints up one side and down the other. He blinked as he was once again presented with the Relic.

"Guess this means my team won." Ruby announced with a smile.

"I guess it does."

"Hey what's it with kids and breaking the sound barrier." The MC shouted over the loud speakers.

"Quiet you." The Judge barked as he turned towards the broadcasting room.

"Ok fine, I'll keep quiet if we can get on with the Trials so I can do my job." The MC scowled as he looked away.

"Right, now we can get back to business." The Judge said as he turned towards the leaders. Each leader lined up in order. Ruby was first in line then came Penny, Velvet, Cardin and Jaune. One leader from the east knocked his Relic off the side of his pillar. A leader from the west stepped on his when he got to the top of his pillar.

Needless to say only Beacon and the northern Kingdom kept all their Relics. The Judge announced with a sigh.

"Ok you two get off the stage and sit by your teams." The team leaders that were disqualified left and sat by their teams. The Judge asked for the Grimm the leaders would be fighting. Ruby's team was given the Grimm they had asked for. Velvet asked for the Grimm that her team and she had defeated in the Forever Fall forest. Cardin asked for Ursa and some Beowulves. Jaune decided to go with the Ursa and unlike Cardin he chose a Death Stalker. The other teams chose their targets.

"Each Grimm has a decided point value. . . ." The Judge began only to be interrupted by the MC yelling over the loud speakers.

"Ok since this is taking to damn long and my old dear father is being a pain in all our rears. I got something to liven up this place. Here we all know about the pillar trial but we all might not know about the person who made it so famous. But I'm going to tell you who it is. He is the very same Qrow Rose who just became a teacher at Beacon." The MC turned on the big screen and shows a trial from the past.

The big screen glowed as the movie played. The screen zoomed in to a younger Qrow standing with his team. Two members were shown but the final member was cut out of the screen. The movie fast forward until Qrow stood before the pillar. He held his weapon in one hand and aimed the head at the pillar. He then pressed a trigger and used the shot from the bottom end to deliver a kick to the pillar. The pillar broke in half and the Relic fell. Qrow caught the Relic and handed it to the Judge. He then jumped off the stage to walk over to his partner.

######################################################

Roman began to find the MC slightly funny as the MC kept on interrupting the Judge. He also had a laugh at the younger Qrow, even though he didn't change much. But what shocked him was the girl he walked to.

Standing on the screen, tapping her foot, was Cinder. She looked only a few years younger than she did now. If what the MC was saying was true than Cinder was a lot older than she looked. He was even more shocked by how Cinder acted with Qrow. She would scowl and all he had to do was make a two finger salute and smile. Cinder then just sighed and ignored him. Roman knew if he had done that then he would have been treating five degree burns soon after.

Roman looked to Adam and saw him staring at the screen also.

"So let me see if I got this straight. Cinder is a lot older than she looks." Roman pointed out.

"It's called good genetics. She is from the Fall line of decent." Qrow said as he looked at the sky. "They are long lived much like those in the line of the Rose."

"Oh so is that why you look like you're in your mid twenties?" Junior asked finally getting in to the conversation.

"Oh that could be it." Qrow said cryptically as he watched the stage. Roman and Junior knew that they wouldn't get any answers out of him so they let him be and watched the show.

################################################

While they were talking the Judge asked for the pack of Beowulves to be bought to the stage. There were fifty all in total with this wave. They had collars attached to chains around their neck to keep them in place. A barrier was erected as the Beowulves were released. He turned to Ruby who was by his side.

"You can ask for help from your team." He said quietly so no one else heard him.

"Don't worry I can take care of them myself." Ruby said to which a look of disbelief was given. "I lived in the Snowy Forest from the time I was five. That place is full of them. At least I don't have to get kicked off a Bullhorn to fight them. Uncle had a strange idea of teaching." The Judge's head whipped around to look at Qrow but was ignored. He sighed then patted Ruby on the back as he wished her good luck.

Ruby jumped into the barrier and through it to land on the edge of the stage. She pulled up her hood and before she took a step she heard music. She looked up to find Yang by the MC giving her thumbs up. The beginning cords of '_This will be the Day_' were heard. Ruby sighed as she walked forward.

'_They see you as small and helpless_

_They see you as just a child'_

As the song played three Beowulves lunged at Ruby but they struck the air instead as rose petals were scattered.

Ruby jumped high into the air and her hood fell off.

'_Surprised when a warrior will soon run wild_'

She then took out Crescent Rose and in its rifle form fired.

'_Prepare for your greatest moments_

_Prepare for your finest hour_'

"Oh she has a gun. I want one. To bad I can't shoot the broad side of a barn." The MC shouted over the microphone. "Hey if anyone sees me with a gun run for your lives. I'm more likely to hit you instead of my target." The MC announced while laughing.

With one shot she took half the head of a Beowulf clean off. Ruby landed in a crouch as she shot another Beowulf in the head and did a spinning front flip clean over it.

"Oh gruesome and deadly accurate!" The MC exclaimed happily

'_The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower_'

Before she landed she shot a Beowulf in the side and used the momentum of the shot to do back flip roll. She then got to her feet and turned around to shot a Beowulf in the side as she rolled over backwards.

'_We are lightning _

_Straying from the thunder_

_Miracles of ancient wonder_'

As she got to her feet she took a step backwards and spun her weapon in her hands. It shifted from rifle mode to scythe mode seamlessly. With the full weapon extended the crowd gasped as a Grimm growled.

"Oh crap, she has a scythe. Oh forget it I don't want one now. I'm not good with pointy objects." MC said as he watched the massacre.

'_This will be the day we've waited for_

_This will be the day we open up the door_'

The growling Grimm ran at Ruby but all she did was stand there and spin. She latched the blade of her weapon on the Grimm's neck and as it growled at her and bared its fangs less than a foot away from her face.

'_I don't wanna hear about your absolution_

_Hope your ready for a revolution_'

But all she was flick her head slightly to get her bangs out of her eyes and smile. Her face then became serious as she pulled on the trigger and fired. The blade cut through the torso from shoulder to the opposite hip as a rain of petal fell from the body.

'_Welcome to the world of new solutions_

_Welcome to the world of bloody evolution_

_In time your heart will open minds_'

As the body fell and the petals rested the crowd sat in awe as the girl crouched on the ground. The Grimm attacked in force as Ruby got to her feet. She ejected a cartridge as she spun her weapon for the gun to face the oncoming Grimm. The blade tip stuck in the ground as she began firing shot after shot. Taking out Grimm with everyone she fired.

'_A story will be told_

_And victory is in a simple soul_'

Five shots she fired before a Grimm got to close and she was forced to jump over the swipe. She fired in mid-air and took its head off. With the momentum she gains from firing she flew backwards five feet until the tip once again became imbedded in the ground.

'_Your world needs a great defender_

_Your world's in the way of harm_

_You want a romantic life _

_A fairytale that full of charm_'

With the blade imbedded she was spun around by one hand until she landed on the pole of her weapon and stood for all to see. The Grimm rushed her as she stared them down.

'_Beware that the light is fading_

_Beware as the dark returns_'

She spun on the pole to dodge a Grimm and lay on her side with her feet on the blunt hook behind the blade. With a shot she killed a Grimm and was sent flying head over feet in a ball through out the air. With her back to the first Grimm she kicked it in the chest before she landed.

'_This world's unforgiving_

_Even brilliant lights will cease to burn_'

In fast paced swings she cut off the foot of a Grimm in front of her and then cut the one behind her in two. On the return swing she killed the other Grimm. She swung the weapon forward and then shot as a Grimm put its head in the way.

"Oh shit the Grimm just lost its head. Hey I just had a wonderful idea! Instead of calling her Little Red Riding Hood it would be better to call her the Queen of Hearts!" the MC shouted.

'_Legends Scatter_'

Ruby then swung Crescent Rose to the back of a Grimm and fired causing the Grimm to be cut in half. The top half of the Grimm spun through the air over her head to head butt the Grimm behind her. The shot fired kill a Grimm in front of her.

'_Day and night will sever_

_Hope and peace are lost forever_'

As the guitar, bass and drums beat on Ruby jumped over a Grimm and back flipped over another. She dashed forward and cut the arm off a Grimm and then held her weapon behind her back with both hands. She spun in a circle twice and cut off a foot with each pass. She ducked under a Grimm and latched the blade on its neck and spun on to its back. She fired and was sent in to the air as the head popped off like a dandelion. As she flew up she surveyed the remaining Grimm.

'_This will be the day we're waiting for_'

Ruby shot behind her and flung herself at a Grimm that was lunging at her from the sky. She cut it and then landing on its knee used it as a landing space with out touching the ground. She shot the ground to keep herself off in the air. Swiping a Grimm in mid-air she looked over her shoulder and saw an attacking Grimm.

'_We are Lightning_

_Welcome to the world of new solutions_'

She was not ready for the Grimm so she used the pole of her weapon to block the strike and was sent flying back. She flew through the air until she slammed the blade down to stop her decent. The Grimm organized themselves as Ruby stood up.

'_This will be the Day we've waited for_

_This will be the day we open up the door_'

Ruby blinked then dislodged the used up magazine. She then fished out a new one that held a cross like design on the front. With a cocking of the trigger Ruby crouched as she closed her eyes.

'_I don't wanna hear about your absolution_

_Hope your ready for a revolution_'

When she opened her eyes she fired and in a move that was too fast to see she killed three Grimm with her weapon. She fired again and then ran at the Grimm coming her way. She was seen running until she shot again and was lost from sight. The blade of the weapon shifted back with the force of the jump before Ruby shifted it back in to place.

'_Welcome to the world of new solutions_

_Welcome to the world of bloody evolution_

_In time your heart will open minds_'

Ruby pulls her weapon close and fired as she spun like a whirlwind to make mince meat out of two Grimm. She stood spinning around cutting a Grimm in half lengthwise. She spun her weapon and limb and pieces of Beowulves were flung throughout the air. She shot and spun in tandem with the music massacring the Grimm with the ease of a child knocking over a castle of cards.

'_A story will be told_

_And victory is in a simple soul_'

Ruby fired one last time and flipped over backwards. As the music finished playing she struck a pose with Crescent Rose behind her back as cartridges fell from the sky. A hush went over the crowd as the Girl on the stage stood still not even breathing heavy. Clapping started slowly as a whistle was heard then gained in speed and volume before cheering was heard. Ruby smiled and bowed as she walked away.

A pile of Grimm limbs move behind her. She turned around and slowly walked forward with her weapon held at her side. But what came out of the pile was something she didn't expect. A baby Beowulf stood up, it was barely up to her knees. It cried out for its parent but didn't receive an answer.

The baby Beowulf turned to see the one standing over it. Its teeth became bared as it crouched down out of fear. With a small smile Ruby held her weapon behind her back with one hand. She reached for the Baby with her other hand. It growled as it smelt the glove.

Ruby took off her glove with her teeth and then held out her hand again. She flinched as the Grimm bit in to her hand. She didn't move as the Grimm drank her blood. She just smiled as it released her and licked the blood off her hand. With her hand still extended she patted the Grimm and then picked it up and walked off the stage with it in her arm. She spun her weapon to close and put it back in its sheath.

The Judge called the next in line to fight the Beowulves to the stage. Velvet's team came up and put on one heck of a show. The team work was splendid as one fight attacked another was able to attack right after. Velvet with her Faunus abilities jumped and dashed around with such agility that only another Rabbit Faunus would be able to keep up. Well maybe.

Velvet was also dashing around healing her comrades of injuries with her aura. The fight lasted slightly longer then Ruby's did. Velvet's team walked off the stage amid the shouts and cheers of the crowd.

######################################################

Roman sat still as he watched Ruby fight with such speed he lost her multiple times during the battle. He was shocked that she was much faster than him. It was no wonder he had to be sneaky to hit her if she moved as if he was standing still. Junior beside him was struck speechless as well as the twins.

Adam held a pocket watch and announced the time it took for Ruby to win.

"She killed fifty Grimm in less than three minutes. She could have done it faster if she didn't take her time." Adam stated as he put the watch away and looked at Ruby. He was slightly amazed at how well the Grimm was doing in her arms. It didn't move and let the team pet it. It even ate from their hands with out biting their fingers.

Roman sighed as the Rabbit Faunus's team took the stage.

"Oh great. A wittle bunny rawbit." Roman scoffed as he stared at the sky. In four minutes the team walked off the stage. He watched as a team with an overly muscled leader came on the stage. "It looks like he takes drugs to get that big. Or else he spends too much time in the gym. Team CRDL indeed."

Roman was ignored so he sighed again and once again watched the clouds go by. When he looked down he saw two team members limping off the stage supported by the other two. They were all slightly hurt but were soon healed by the team leader from the team before them.

Adam watched the interaction between the two leaders. The Faunus was obviously afraid of the boy but all the boy did was stare at her ears and then look away telling her to fix his team up first. He was happy when it was over.

Roman looked back at the stage when ten Ursa were bought on the stage. He almost choked on his spit when the girl who had pulled down one Bullhorn and cut another in two came on the stage alone. She was half the size of the Grimm in front of her. All the girl did was call ten blades from her backpack and send them flying into the Grimm's heads. She called back the blades and then jumped off the stage as all ten Grimm hit the ground at once.

"The girls these days just keep on getting weirder and weirder." He sighed in to his hands. He turned his head and watched Ruby's group. He saw the sisters dancing in their seats. Ruby was talking about the other two closing their eyes so they could forget about the crowd and join in. The Black haired Faunus joined in first. Her cheeks were pink for a few seconds before she got in to the beat. The white-haired heiress crossed her arms and looked away only to have her foot tap the beat.

Ruby said something and Whitie through her hands up in the air asperation. She then closed her eyes and began dancing also.

The big screen lit up to show team RWBY dancing. Each motion was in perfect harmony that they looked like they had been doing it for awhile. Adam smiled slightly as he watched Blake kick her feet up with her friends. He watched as her arms made signs and her shoulders and hips rolled to the music.

The big screen was shut down abruptly as Qrow fired a shot at the chair by the MC's head. The attention of the crowd was more toward the dancing team then Cardin's team that was fighting the next batch of Ursa. Qrow had not liked the looks he saw his nieces getting.

One of the remaining teams from the east was beaten by their Grimm and rushed off the stage. Roman laughed lightly as he thought about how the other kingdom were not fairing so well after all. The only good one seemed to be the Bullhorn destroyer. He scoffed at his nickname but was ok with how it fit her.

The small Grimm's were finished and a Death Stalker was called on the stage. The Judge called out that the Grimm would be fought by the sister partners. Ruby would fight first and if help was needed she could call on Yang to fight with her.

################################################

Ruby jumped on the stage and stood before the giant Grimm. She had learned how to fight it after classes on the Grimm and from watching Juane's team defeat one. All she had to do was cut off the stinger and then send it into the head. She dodged to get close before an idea came to her. It was a partner fight so why shouldn't she have her sister fight to. She smiles as she let the Grimm bat her away. It was going to be such fun messing with her sister's head.

###################################################

Yang sat on the side lines as she watched her little sister get batted about like a pinball. She kept on getting to her feet as she wanted to help in the fight.

She saw Ruby get knocked off her feet far too many times to count. She was starting to get scared as she watched the fight. She jumped to her feet after a rather harsh blow and stood hopping from foot to foot. She began pacing back and forth while following every move her sister made. She looked to her uncle only to see Roman Torchwick leaning forward in his seat arguing with her uncle. Qrow was not the least bit disturbed.

Yang head spun back around as Ruby cried out as she was thrown into the barrier. It let things in but not out. Yang ran to the edge of the barrier and shouted.

"Come on Ruby. Let me fight with you."

"Don't worry I'm ok. I got it all under control." Ruby said. To prove her point she threw her weapon and had it cut off the stinger. The weapon sails towards the barrier only for it to go through a weak spot and get stuck in the guard wall.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed as Ruby huddled down with her hood over her head. With the hood covering Ruby whole face Yang was unable to see the large smile on her lips. An approaching claw was shot towards Ruby when she screamed.

"Yang, Help." Just those two little words were all it took for Yang to jump into action. She ran at the Grimm and jumped on to the attacking claw. She slammed it in to the ground and then catapulted up in to the air. As she came down she powered up her strongest punch and let the fires scorch the air. With a yell of pure rage she slammed her fist in to the stinger and sent it through the Grimm's head. On impact an explosion of fire rendered the sky as the Grimm died. A crater appeared under the Grimm for the stinger was sent completely through the Grimm and deep in to the stone stage.

The Grimm was left severely burnt and was still smoking Yang ran to her sister. Yang shook her and took off her hood. She looked closely for injuries but found none. She was confused until Ruby smile and winked at her.

"Oh you little brat." Yang shouted. "How dare you play a trick like that on me. You had me worried sick."

Ruby looked away as the crowd finally understood what had gone on the entire fight.

"What the heck is going on?" Two distinct voices yelled out. One was the MC and the other was from the orange haired man on the top row.

"You should have got use to it. I do it all the time. But hey at least I'm not hurt." Ruby said as she got and walked over to receive her weapon. She was greeted by the baby Beowulf that had escaped from Blake. She picked it up and took her weapon.

Ruby appeared by Qrow and gave him the baby as Yang got off the stage and lied down on a bench. Ruby went back to Yang's side.

"Leave me alone Ruby. I don't want to play your mind games any more." Yang said as she rolled over to face the back of the bench.

"Peace offering." Ruby said as she took out a bag of candies from her pouch on her belt. She shook it to gain Yang's attention. Ruby could already see that her sister was going to forgive her very, very soon.

###################################################

Roman and Junior were both shocked when Yang jumped off the bench. She took the bag of candies and hugged her sister. She then sat down and popped a candy in her mouth and hums a little tune as she sucked on it.

Yang looked around and saw she was getting raised eyebrows.

"What its good candy. If anyone of you ever gets one make sure it lasts. And if you ever get one with a see through rose on the wrapper you had better not give it away. You're kind of stupid if you give that one away. It's the best one Ruby makes even though I like the orange and yellow one better."

Junior turned his head to see Roman holding up a candy wrapper. The same candy wrapper Yang had just talked about. Roman smirked as he put the wrapper away.

"Well aren't you the stupid one." Roman laughed as Junior scowled and ignored him.

Roman turned back to the stage.

#################################################

Juane's team defeated their Death Stalker the same way they had in the Forever Fall Forest. Penny had defeated hers the same way she had defeated the Bullhorn. She cut it in two and hopped off the stage.

The Judge called RWBY to the stage.

"Now that the rest of the Grimm have been dealt with it is time for the final two. The first will be the dreaded King Taijitu. After a rest the team will then fight the Nevermore. There is only one of each Grimm because of their colossus size. Each fight is to be fought with the whole team." The Judge announced as he went off the stage.

A giant two-headed snake was then let on to the stage. It was two toned. One end was black while the other was white. Each end had a head and each head was spitting mad. It was twice the size of the one Ren had fought in the forest. The King Taijitu was so big it took up over half the stage with its coils just alone.

Ruby and her team watched each motion that the snake made.

"Hey look, path ways." Ruby point out as she looked at the coils of the snake.

"Maybe we can make it tie itself in knots." Blake said quietly.

"Ok let do that." Ruby said as she ran up to the giant Grimm and proceeded to run all over it. Yang laughed as she ran and then jumped on the Grimm also. She decided to run opposite of her sister.

Ruby and Yang each ran for a head and began slashing and punching them. Blake sighed as she pulled her weapon from her hip and walked towards the battle. She shifted her weapon in to its pistol form and started shooting and slashing as she jumped from coil to coil.

The King Taijitu was held off but not really hurt for its skin hide was so thick.

All throughout the battle Weiss stood in her spot as she tapped her foot. She watched as her team took on the snake. She sighed again as she saw that the blows seemed to be held back. The only reason she could see for holding back was that her team was having fun. It was a dead give away when she saw Ruby smiling and Yang laughing like a maniac. Even Blake looked to be having fun as she gamboled about with her weapon.

Weiss was suddenly conscious of the stares she was getting. She sighed one last time as she walked forward. With a flick of her wrist her weapon was in hand. With a breath she summoned a glyph and blasted spikes of ice at the head Ruby was attacking. With each step forward she blasted off spell alternating between ice and fire. Each blast met there mark with startling precision.

The snakes black head turned to her and then lunged. Weiss calmly stood still as the head came closer. She powered up an ice spell and then released in when the snake was less than a foot away. The snake was then frozen in place.

"It would make more sense if you went after one head at a time." Weiss shouted as she leaned around the head ignoring it as it struggled to break though the ice. Ruby was on the neck of the snake and was at the edge of the ice range. She smiled as she slid down the ice like a slide. She giggled until she flew off the head and slammed in to Weiss.

"Ruby watch what you're doing." Weiss exclaimed as she lay on the ground and pushed Ruby off her. Ruby and Weiss lay side by side as they watched the Grimm break through the ice. "Look what you did. You gave it enough time to break through the and now we're sitting ducks."

"I did it? Hey it was your spell. So you did it." Ruby said as watched the snake rear its head back to lunge. She smiled as she saw her sister run up the neck and jump over the nose.

Yang jumped over the nose and grabbed on to it with one hand. With the other she started blasting in to the mouth.

The Grimm started shaking its head as it tried to dislodge the flaming Blond from its mouth. It couldn't clench its mouth shut because of the rapid-firing of the gauntlets as Yang switched arms. With a sharp flick of its head Yang was flung free.

Blake jumped off by her team and timed her throw. She pulled back her arm and flung her weapon at Yang's descending form.

"Yang catch." Blake shouted for once as she watched the Grimm's mouth open in hopes of swallowing Yang whole.

Yang heard Blake's shout so she turned her head and saw the bladed pistol coming right at her. She smirked down at the Grimm. It seemed to under stand that it was going to be losing its prey so it started to lunge upwards. Yang laughed as she grabbed the weapon and was spun out of harms way.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake each held on to the ribbon connected to the pistol and spun around fast. Yang was yanked from the air just in time as the jaws of the snake snapped shut on thin air.

Yang laughed and said.

"Nailed it." As she landed on the ground beside her team. Weiss stepped forward and spun the cylinder on her weapon to a new kind of Dust. "Hey that's a new one." Yang said as she placed her hands behind her head.

"Yes and I completely blame Ruby for it." Weiss said smugly.

"What do you mean you blame me for it? What did I do?" Ruby asked as she looked forward and looked at the Dust. It was spirals of red, blue and yellow. It glowed with an enchanting radiance as it powered up.

"Let's just say I took a leaf from your book about making explosives and your description of Professor Goodwitch's attack and added them together. I call this attack Mjolnir." Weiss stated as she released the attack. A glyph appeared above the King Taijitu and below it. The one above glowed yellow while the one below glowed red and blue. With a slash of her sword a large volley of lightning split the sky. It hit the snake and the glyph below it and caused a chain reaction. An explosion of fire and ice met the lightning causing snowflakes and sparks to shift through the air.

When the smoke cleared the Grimm was seen partly frozen with the rest of it charred. The head that was facing the sky broke off and fell to the ground.

The crowd began to cheer as the looked defeated. They had forgotten about the second head.

The white head had hidden from the worst of the blow by hiding beneath its own coils. It hissed in rage as it's only thought was to get revenge on the one who hurt it so. It lunged and the group of four wasn't prepared for the attack.

Weiss heard the hissing and struck still by the look of malice gleaming in the snake's eyes. She couldn't move or dodge the attack as her life flashed before her eyes. She heard a shot fired and pain in her side. As she was flung from her feet she looked to who had saved her and screamed.

"RUBY!" As the King Taijitu slammed shut on Ruby and swallowed her whole as it licked its maw. All was silent as the full repercussions of the valiant act struck home.

####################################################

_Should I stop here? Hmm, I guess not. That would be rude._

##############################################################

Ruby looked over her shoulder when she heard the noise. Her eyes widened as she saw the attack coming at her friend. Everything around her was moving like it was in slow motion. The crowd on their feet yelling out warnings as her friend tried to get to Weiss before it was too late. But all was suddenly in vain as the snake moved to fast to block. It moved between Yang and Blake as if they weren't even there. All its attention was on Weiss and nothing else.

With a split second decision Ruby flung her weapon behind her and fired. With her semblance at full strength she kicked Weiss out-of-the-way and took the hit for her instead. Then all turned to black as she fell into oblivion.

##########################################################

Yang fell to her knees as she saw her sister disappear from her very eyes. She shook her head in disbelief as the snake reared its head back to strike again. Watching as the snake's head weaved back and forth an intense hate and rage consumed her heart. She didn't care if she might die she would avenge her sister.

With tears streaming down her face Yang screamed as she ran forward between Weiss and Blake. She ignored the gasps and shouts to stop as she ran full tilt at the Grimm. Her eyes glowed a deeper red as she dashed forward.

The King Taijitu lunged forward to meet the strike head on. But when it got have way to Yang it began to choke. Yang skidded to a halt as the Grimm twitched and shook. She was shocked when she saw the tip of a blade sticking out of the Grimm's neck. As the blade began to slice open the flesh Yang heard snarling from inside the Grimm and her blood ran cold as she walked forward. She slowly gained speed as the head of the Grimm was fully cut off.

Out of the severed neck a form rolled out holding within its arm a weapon. Ruby lay in a fetal position until she sat up and yelled.

"That was so gross!" She would have said more but her sister ran at her. Yang slipped and skidded in the blood as she flung herself down by her sister. She gripped her in a tight hug totally ignoring the blood as it seeped in to her clothes. She checked her sister for injuries before jumping off stage and walking to the lockers to get cleaned.

######################################################

"Well that was eventful." Roman stated as he fell into his seat. He kicked the seat in front of him and looked through the fingers of one hand. "You could have shown a little care instead of just sitting there."

Qrow sighed and said.

"I knew she was alright. She has a way of over coming impossible odds."

Roman scoffed and glared at the clouds. Later a commotion on the ground grabbed his attention.

"Really Red?" He said as he covered his mouth with a hand to hide a smile. "You really had to start wearing leather."

####################################################

Twenty minutes later Yang came out and waited for her sister.

Ruby ran out of the lockers with her boots half way unbuckled and the leather straps for her legs and arms untied. She was wearing the leather uniform. The leather conformed to her body shape and showed off her curves.

Yang and Blake helped her loop the straps around her arms from elbow to wrist. They then helped her strap the leather in place on her knee while she buckled her boots. As Ruby stood up she was seen covered in leather except her head.

Shortly after Ruby finished getting dressed the final Grimm was let in the barrier. The barrier had to include a top instead of just walls.

Team RWBY entered the barrier and began shooting at the flying Grimm.

Ruby said something to Weiss who nodded and started making two large ice pillars. Yang and Blake kept on firing until the Grimm flew at them. With twin smirks they both back-flipped with the ribbon between them. They pulled it tight and like they did in the Forever Fall Forest had Ruby jump on the ribbon. Weiss charged her spell like last time and then fired it when the Grimm was in range. Ruby landed on the back of the Grimm after a great flying jump. She then slammed her scythe into the neck and ran around the body until the head came off.

The Nevermore was finished in just a few moves. It was labeled one of the hardest Grimm to kill but the team of four girls ended up beating it with ease. The body fell out of the arena but the head was going to fall in to the stands. Ruby swung her weapon and lodged her blade in to the skull. She used her shots to land safely on the stage.

With the Nevermore head stuck on the scythe blade Ruby couldn't get it off. She swung it around and then dragged it towards her team.

Yang started running away while yelling out gross. Blake dodged and jumped out-of-the-way. Weiss on the other hand stood still, that was until the Grimm head ran over her shoes. She looked down and saw the blood covering her boots. She then cast an ice spell at Ruby only to have it fall short and hit the head.

With the head immobilized Ruby was able to dislodge her weapon and her team left the stage.

Ruby sat down on the bench and pulled out the package from her uncle. She opened it and saw a new belt buckle in the shape of a snarling Beowulf head. It was made out of silver with the helmet like skull piece made out of white gold. It had small Ruby eyes also. She smiled as she replaced her rose buckle with it. She looked over to see Yang had also received a belt buckle.

Yang's belt buckle was of her symbol the burning heart. The heart was made out of gold while the fire was made out of silver. She replaced her buckle also.

The Judge stepped on to the stage when it was cleaned up.

"I have a short announcement to get out of the way. One team from each of the Kingdoms of the West and East has quit the tournament. I do not think they had expected such resistance from Vale. Only one team from the Eastern Kingdom remains. That team was also one of the teams to break their Relic. That being said that team is now in last place." The judge took a breath and continued. "The rest of the places have already been decided."

Shouts rang out from the Three Losing Kingdoms.

"Order, I will have order in this Arena." The Judge bellowed out. He took a deep breath to calm down. "I know that we had originally planed to have the test and trials decide the winners but the teams are too few. For the first years the Kingdom of Vale is the winner of the Vytal Tournament with Beacon its strongest school in it. In fifth place is Team CRDL. In forth place is team CFVL. In third place is team JNPR. In second place is the only single member team in the Tournament. Penny has chosen to be placed in second for she refused to hurt her friend Ruby Rose." He turned and gave Penny a small smile before he continued. "Now for first place is the team that had everyone on their feet at least once during the whole Tournament. That Team is RWBY; let's hear a round of applause for the teams." The clapping started as everyone watched as the Teams were given Trophies for wins. "Now that end the round of first year fighters lets hope the second, third and forth years do just as well.

########################################################

Roman sighed with a small smile as he sat back in his seat. He pulled his hat over his eyes and fell asleep. The rest of the crowd watched the remainder of the fights but he slept right through it.

Adam hit Roman in the side of the head as he got to his feet.

"What was that for Taurus?" Roman said as he fixed his hat.

"The tournament is over. Vale has won by a landslide. We have to leave now." Adam turned to Qrow and held out a letter. "I would like for this to be delivered to Blake." He expected Qrow to take it. What he didn't expect was for the baby Beowulf to grab it and take off with it. He watched the Grimm run over to Blake and give her the letter.

"It's eyes were different than they used to be. The bone skull looks to be flaking off as well." Adam stated.

"The Grimm is fine." Qrow said as he left to join his nieces. Adam looked at Blake and saw her waving goodbye while smiling at him. He waved in return and watched her leave.

The small group of villains left the stands and merged with the crowd. They got away with out being noticed.

So ended the Vytal Festival.

##################################################

Here Ends Chapter Twelve

Reviewers

NeverCameUpFromTheRabbitHole - I'm glad you liked the chapter. The items in the packages will be revealed. I tried to make up for the long wait with an extra long chapter. The whole Vytal Festival rolled up into one. Hope it's not to long.

Guest - Sorry for the wait. Made a long chapter just to make up for it. Hope you didn't go to crazy on me.

Mastermind - I'm glad you liked the story and I'm sorry about the pairings. Don't worry. I'll have the old guys wait for the girls to be adults. I'm putting Roman at twenty-one so the gap between Ruby will be only six years. Junior doesn't have much to do with the story so far because we only saw him in the Yellow trailer so I just made his age around twenty-five. So Yang will only be about eight years younger. The rating is Teen for a reason. Oh yeah for the end of your review. Hmm Don't go away. Ha ha. Thanks for the review.

Crow- DarkHeart - Hello and welcome to the story. I'm glad you think my story is Epic. Thank you for the review.

rwbybomb21 - Thank you for the review. I'm sorry about the grammar. Every time I try to update I either forget to check it or I don't have enough time. I'm glad that other than my grammar that everything else is good.

Ok thank you all who have read my Story so far. Be sure to review if you have any comments about the story. Thanks again for reading and thanks for reviewing.

Kaiser Over and Out


	13. Prank Wars and Preparations

Grimm Encounters

RWBY

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Thirteen

Prank Wars and Preparations

##################################################

It was mid-morning at Beacon as the students gathered into the auditorium. Glynda Goodwitch stood on the stage as she began to address the students about why they were all called in.

"As all you student might have guessed we have won the Vytal Tournament just yesterday. We won by a landslide." Glynda stopped as she waited for the cheering to die down. When the last hurrahs were made Glynda once again began speaking. "Each team that participated was given a trophy as well as individual trophies to those who deserved them. I would like for team RWBY to stay after when I dismiss you." The team in question looked at each other and tried to hold in their excitement, well at least two members had to work on it. "As I was saying we won and the rest of the teachers and the headmaster believe that it is cause for a celebration."

Glynda was cut off as all students began talking at once. She was drowned out as students talked to their teammates and friends. The most common topic was how the teachers would reward them. The rewards circling around ranged from a party or a week holiday to no final exams.

The school year was in the middle of the second semester and finals were looming around the corner. The Vytal Festival had been planed for after the school year ended but because of circumstances outside the kingdoms control as well as the rising Grimm sightings the Four Kingdoms wished for the Festival to be held a few months early.

Because of the short notice many of the first year teams believed themselves not ready so they did not participate.

"Quiet!" Glynda demanded as she began to lose her temper. As it was commanded so shall it was. The students stopped talking all at once you could hear the crickets chirping and a faint wind blowing. Those with enhanced hearing could hear the faint chuckle of the headmaster from the back of the stage. Glynda sighed as she glanced behind her with a reproachful stare. "As I was saying you all will be rewarded. The rewards will be as followed, one week of free time starting tomorrow, finals will be shorter and less intimidating. _Though the reason for it might just be that the teachers are being lazy than wanting to be rewarding." _Glynda said under her breath causing Ozpin to clear his throat. "The final reward is going to be a party on Saturday complete with music, food and dancing. All students that have boyfriends or girlfriends have permission to ask them to come as long as their guest is added to the guest list. The party will be Masquerade. Masks will be sold before the party for those who wish to wear one and can not find one. I want you all on your best behavior for that party or else we won't be having anymore gatherings. Now you are dismissed."

The students left the room to finish enjoying their weekend as well as get ready for the week-long holiday. Team RWBY stayed behind as requested. Ozpin finally moved from the back of the stage. As he walked forward the team saw him carrying a large box.

"I'll leave you to it then." Glynda stated as she left the room. Ozpin watched her go before he spoke.

"The judges of the trials watched your performance as well as the rest of the first years. They decided to award trophies to all of you for the trials you entered." Ozpin stated as placed the box on the floor and handed out said trophies. Weiss was giving first place in Symbology. Blake was given one for first place in Agility. Yang was given the first place award for strength even though it was a close one. Ruby on the other hand was given two trophies. She was given first place for both speed and marksmanship. The team was all smiles as they looked at their awards. Ozpin decided to break the silence as he took out the second to last item in the box. The item was a portrait depicting the team in a funny position. It was from the hallway when Ruby had dragged her team down the hall when they were all past out. The angle of which the portrait was painted showed each member fully and in what position they were sleeping in.

Yang was sleeping with her arms above her head and her legs out stretched. Blake was sleeping curled up in a ball with her hands folded up under her chin. Weiss on the other hand looked like she was dead. She was sleeping flat on her back with her hands folded over her chest looking like she belonged in a coffin. Ruby was standing holding the rope while smiling and giving a peace sign.

Weiss and Black groaned as Ruby smiled. Yang on the other hand burst out laughing and grabbed the portrait. She walked out the door calling over her shoulder. "I'm going to go hang this up in our dorm room. Well after I show everyone I pass in the halls."

Both Weiss and Blake looked at each other before they took off after the Blond Brawler to stop her. Ruby stood next to Ozpin as she shook her head slightly at her team's antics. Ozpin cleared his throat and held out a long thin box.

"Your uncle had that made when he heard about the party. He will be coming to teach after the party. I'm glad he never changed from when he was a part of my team." Ozpin said quietly as he left the room. Ruby looked in side the box and saw a long dress. It was black with red trim. Ruby closed the box with a smile. She then went to put the box away and find her team.

##############################################

Monday

It was the first day of the week long break from school and Team RWBY were laying about in the shade of the oak tree on the campus grounds. Blake was rereading a book for like the tenth time. Yang was beginning to hate the cover because she kept on seeing it all the time. She was then given an idea for a prank. She smiled and rubbed her hands together as she gave a quiet evil laugh. Ruby hearing her looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Yang just shook her head at her and got up.

"I'm going to go pick something up. I'll be back later." Yang said as she walked away. Each member shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

"I'm going to go train." Ruby stated as she ran off to the empty training ground. Weiss scoffed and said.

"Doesn't she know how to relax?" Weiss asked Blake only to get ignored. Weiss sighed dramatically as she stared at the branches above her. "And now I am being ignored. What as the world come to?" Blake gave a small smile as she closed her book and placed it on her lap. She began to talk to her partner.

Monday Night

Blake placed her finished book on her shelf as she went to pick another one to read before bed. She read the covers before she picked up a new one she had not read before. She then placed the book on her covers so she could climb into bed. When she was situated she picked up the book and turned to the first page.

The first line seemed so familiar but she shook off the sense of deja vu so she could read. As she got to the second page she began to think she had already read this book. She began to skim the pages of the book before she turned to the title page. The title said '_Ninja's in Love'_. It was not what the cover said.

Blake carefully peeled off the cover and saw that the cover was to another book. She got up to find that the cover to the book she was holding was misplaced also. With a scowl she learned that all her book covers had been misplaced. They were not just misplaced they were so jumbled together that it would take an hour just to put the covers on the proper books. For the first time Blake was starting to regret bringing all her books with her.

Yang decided it was time to laugh at her ex-partner.

"What's wrong Blakie? Your books acting up?" Yang asked with a snicker. Blake stared at her with her brows furrowed before a look of understanding dawned on her. Blake turned to face Yang fully.

"Are you the one that changed the covers of my books?" Blake demanded as she reached for a book behind her.

"Yep, I was getting sick and tried of see the same book cover all the time so I decided to change it and the rest of them as well." She was going to say more but was forced to dodge a flying book. She turned her head and looked at the fallen book on the floor. When she turned back to Blake she had to knock a book away that almost smacked her in the nose. She looked at Blake with a raised eyebrow as the once calm Faunus began chucking all her book at her.

Yang was forced to dodge, block and deflect all manors of books. She had paperback, hardcover and various other forms of book thrown at her. One of the last books thrown was a heavy leather-bound hardcover dictionary. She wasn't prepared for it so the book smacked her in the forehead and knocked her on her back. The last book thrown went clear over her and flown in to the bathroom. With a thunderous crash of breaking glass the mirror in the bathroom broke from the book hitting it. The shards of glass rained down from the air as the one in side the bathroom stepped on one.

"Ow." Ruby exclaimed as she hopped out of the bathroom holding her freely bleeding foot with a large shard stuck in it. She was forced to sit on Weiss's bed as Weiss pulled out the glass and then bandaged the wound.

"Ok, that is enough. It is all fine and dandy to have a friendly spat but when someone outside of that spat gets hurt the fun is over. I don't care why you guys are fight but I will say this." Weiss stated as she stood to her full height and crossed her arms. "If you do not stop this ridiculous fight I will freeze you both to your beds in your sleep." Weiss snapped as she pulls out her weapon and had it glow threateningly. Blake and Yang nodded as Weiss helped Ruby up on the top hanging bunk before they all got in to bed. Blake was forced to stay awake and put her book back and re-cover them by herself. Weiss refused to help. Ruby was hurt and Yang had started the whole thing so she refused to ask her.

As Blake finally finished putting the books away she looked at the clock. It read close to midnight. She looked at her team and saw them all fast asleep. She stared at Yang before a thought acured to her. She knew just hat to do to find revenge.

############################################

Tuesday

Half the team of RWBY was startled awake by a yell of out rage. Weiss tumbled out of bed with her hair sticking up on end to rush over to the open door of the bathroom. Inside she saw Yang standing there in the buff glaring at a pink towel. It was not just any pink it was the most obnoxious florescent pink of all time. The towel I question use to be a lovely shade of yellow as well as the towels on the floor. Weiss finally understood what had happened. Someone had dyed all Yang's' towels pink.

Yang looked over to Weiss that was standing in the bathroom door.

"Did you do this?" Yang demanded while gritting her teeth. Weiss shook her head as she looked down and finally remember the second thing to shock her. There in full view was a very naked Yang. Weiss squeaked as she dashed out of the door way and back under her covers.

Blake sat up in bed and laughed as she read a book with the proper cover on it. Yang scowled as she said.

"You do know that this means war."

Tuesday Afternoon

It was lunch time at Beacon and all the students were enjoying their meal. Well except three people that is. Blake and Yang were seen to be glaring daggers at each other while Weiss looked on worriedly. She just knew that she was going to be called on to help one of them and was not looking forward to it. Ruby of course was obvious to the conflict as she cut in to her third helping of strawberry-chocolate pancakes. It had taken her awhile to get the kitchen staff to make them but it was well worth the wait.

Student began to inch away in hopes of not getting caught in an all out food fight again. The only thing keeping them from running was that the other team that started the food fight was also backing away.

Ruby finished her food and looked around. She was confused as she took in that everyone but her team was on the far side of the cafeteria. Everyone else was squeezed in to the least amount of tables they were almost sitting in each others laps.

Ruby looked back at her team and shrugged as she picked up her tray and left. Weiss jumped up grabbed her tray and ran after her. She didn't want to be alone with the two irate girls.

Both Blake and Yang ignored each other as they to left the room amid sighs of relief.

###################################################

Wednesday

Wednesday came around bright and clear. The birds chirped and flew in graceful spirals as one blonde beauty decides to just start pranking Blake again.

Today was one of the times when Blake took her time reading her book instead of getting ready. The rest of her team was ready when she got up to take a shower. When she turned on the water she found out that the water would not flow. She shrugged and got her things to use the girl's locker room. As she closed the door to her dorm room she thought she heard laughter but shrugged it off.

Inside the dorm room Yang was seen holding a wrench as well a bag of different color cubes of dye. The dye was the kind that melted in water on contact and stayed on any surface for a couple of days before wearing off. No matter how many times you washed the surface the stuff would not come off. Yang let lose maniacal laughter as she walked out of the room.

Blake entered one of the showers in the locker room unaware of what was going to happen. She turned on the water and thought she smelt something wrong with the water but was too late to save herself. When she saw the bright pink water she dashed out of the shower only getting have her body wet. As she stood in front of the mirror she was shocked by what she saw.

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least your only half dyed but with that color I'd rather be dyed neon green." Coco stated with her visor glasses in place with a towel around herself. Blake pulled her towel tighter around herself as she saw that Coco was now the color of coffee with plenty of cream. She agreed quietly as she turned to the mirror to take in the pink dye job. Funny how the dye was the same color as Yang's towels. The dye started from the top of her head all the way down to her toes. Her hair was dyed half pink as well as her face. Her left arm and leg was covered in pink. Half her torso was pink as well as her back and rear when she turned around.

As the rest of the girls got out of the showers she saw eighteen other girls dyed various colors. They were all dyed completely but at least none of them were dyed pink like Blake. That was a fact all the other girls were glad for.

When all the girls were dressed they walked out together. In the hall they were met by Ruby who started laughing. She fell to the floor holding her sides. When she saw Blake she had to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Blake what happened to you guys and why are you all dyed the colors of the rainbow and then some?" Ruby asked kneeling on the floor.

"We just took a shower and got new dye jobs." Blake bit out dryly.

"But why didn't you just use the shower in the dorm room?"

"The shower didn't work."

"It was when I just it. It seemed to be working fine when Yang used it last." Ruby stated as she got up and brushed off her legs. When she looked up she saw that Blake was a few inches from her and she backed up in surprise.

"Did you say Yang was the last one in the shower?" Blake demanded. Ruby nodded her head not understanding what was going on. "Yang, that does it." Blake said as she turned to her color coated team of dye jobs. "She has gone too far. She will get her just desserts but there will be people caught in the cross fire. I say we let everyone feel our pain." The rest of the girls nodded as they looked to their half dyed leader.

"Ok, you guys do that. I'll keep my mouth shut." Ruby shouted as she ran away. The group of twenty planned their attack.

####################################################

Thursday

The day dawn bright clear and with a lot of screams. Every student and teacher except for a few were soon dyed various colors as they took showers or baths. It was soon revealed that all the water supplies of the school had dye put into each one. The dye was non-toxic so no one would get hurt by it. The colors were coffee, blonde, gold, sky blue, neon green and white.

For the full day each student was forced to stay in their dorms until further notice. It was for the teachers to get to the bottom of the prank as well as save the ones not dyed.

###########################################

Friday

Bright and early everyone was called to the auditorium. They were all greeted with Glynda Goodwitch standing on the stage with her skin as blonde as her hair.

"I have called everyone here for the revealing of the ones who caused this mess." She said as she motioned to the twenty girls behind her. Standing in front was Blake. At least half the people in the room winched as they took in the color she was dyed. Everyone was glad they didn't get dyed that color.

"I would like to point out that Yang Xiao Long started this whole mess." Blake stated with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Be that as it may at least we were able to get enough dye removers to clean the water and then remove it from your skin and hair for tomorrow." Ozpin stated as he stepped on to the stage. He looked normal with his grey and pale skin free of any trace of dye. "And for all those who are wondering why I am not covered in dye I was up and ready for work at four in the morning yesterday. I would like for whom ever that is not dyed to come up on to the stage."

All was quiet as only one person hopped up on to the stage. That person was Ruby.

"Now Ruby what time did you get up yesterday?" Ozpin asked as he leaned on his cane.

"I had a nightmare and woke up at midnight and couldn't get back to sleep." Ruby stated as she rubbed her eyes. She was starting to look like a raccoon. Ozpin seeing this motion for Professor Oobleck.

"Do you have any of your coffee?" Ozpin asked to which Oobleck smiled as he took out a thermos from his coat as well as a folding cup. He then handed them to Ozpin.

Ozpin handed the cup to Ruby who held it while he poured the coffee into the cup. Ruby took a sip and immediately gagged. She went to give back the cup was told to drink it. Ruby sighed as she looked in the murky depths of the cup before she started to chug the contents. When she was finished looked like she was going to be ill but at least she was fully awake. She stared at Oobleck as he drank from the thermos.

"You get use to the strength and taste over time." He said as he walked away. Ozpin chuckled. He took out his scroll and said.

"Everyone look over here." When Ozpin had everyone's attention he took a picture. The picture was clear and everyone be seen. "Now I would like for everyone to go with their dye jobs." When everyone did as told he then faced the people dyed gold. "Say cheese."

"Yang." Yang yelled out front in center not the least bit bothered by the face that her skin could be used to give a bar of gold a run for its money. Her group cheered as the photo was taken.

"Ok say Goodwitch." Ozpin said as he took a photo of the ones dyed Blond. Glynda stood beside Jaune looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Ok say. . . "Ozpin began only to have Nora shout out.

"Neon Green." Nora yelled at the picture was taken. Ren stood beside her with a perfect poker face as his pink eyes stared out of neon green skin.

"Sky Blue." Sun yelled out as his team and the group of sky blues cheered for the camera.

The group of White had talked over what to yell out as the camera turned towards them.

"Weiss." They yelled out as Weiss stood in the front of the group beside Professor Port. Weiss looked even whiter than before as her blush made an admirable try to be seen through the dye.

Some how team CRDL and team CFVL were all dyed the same color as well as Professor Oobleck. They all yelled out one word while smiling.

"Coffee!"

Ozpin turned to take a picture of Blake as she glared at the camera with her arms crossed over her chest.

"My favorite color. Ok now that the pictures are taken please see Professor Goodwitch on your way out to get the dye remover. Be sure to get ready for the party tomorrow." He motion for Ruby to stand beside him. He then placed an arm around her shoulder to which she grabbed his hand in question. "Smile." The picture depicted Ruby and Ozpin smiling like a couple for those who did not know the reason behind the photo.

Ruby ran off to wait for her team to get undyed. They then went shopping for the party.

##################################################

Here Ends Chapter Thirteen

Reviewers

theundeadkings - Hello and welcome. I'm glad that you thought the chapter was good and that it was eventful. Yeah I couldn't resist adding in the reaction between Junior and Yang. I'm also glad that I could make you laugh.

NeverCameUpFromTheRabbitHole - Hi. I'm happy that you thought the chapter was awesome. I wanted to put the whole Festival together rather then make multiple chapters. That's the main reason for the length. I try to add in bits and pieces of the anime into the story to help it flow better. I'm glad you liked Qrow and liked the weapon also. Here is the next update as requested.

Crow-DarkHeart - Yes the baby Beowulf will look more like the ones in the red trailer but slightly different. Thanks for the question and the review.

Ok thank you all who have read my Story so far. Be sure to review if you have any comments about the story. Thanks again for reading and thanks for reviewing.

Kaiser Over and Out


	14. Dancing Around the Subject

Grimm Encounters

RWBY

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Fourteen

Dancing Around the Subject

##################################################

Friday Evening - Dress Shop

"I don't even know why I am here." Weiss stated with her arms crossed over her chest. She was standing in the middle of the aisles as two of her teammates looked through the dresses among the racks.

"You're here because you need to find a dress for the party tomorrow night." Blake said with the air of one stating the obvious.

"I already have all the dresses I could ever need. My father employed a seamstress to make an evening gown for me already so I have no need to buy anything off the Racks." Weiss said with distaste as she pulled on the sleeve of one dress.

"Oh yeah then why are you here?" Yang asked poking her head out of the racks as she got into the conversation.

"Oh I don't know." Weiss said as she placed a hand to her chin in thought. "You could say that I'm here for moral support and to make sure no one dresses trashy."

"Hey, what are you the fashion police?" Yang shouted out as she stood in front of Weiss. She had her hands on her hips as she leaned forward to growler in Weiss face. Weiss stepped back as she placed her hands in front of her.

"Well your everyday outfit doesn't leave any thing to the imagination."

"Are you saying I dress like a whore?" Yang shouts as she drew back a fist. Weiss began to cower away her arms guarding her face.

"No I never said that. I just think that you should have a dress that covers more. You know like coyly advertising with out blatantly displaying everything." Weiss said fast as she ducked. Yang stopped mid-punch as a look of contemplation over came her face.

"You know you make a valid point there." Yang stated as she took a step back and lowered her arm. "The object of a good dress should be that it makes the men want more. Right Ruby?" Yang asked her sister only to realize her sister was nowhere near her. She looked around the room, turning everywhere to catch a glimpse of her sister. She located her sister sitting on the window seat by the door. Yang sighed as she watched her sister listen to her headphones completely blocking everything around her out.

Weiss looked where Yang was staring at and scowled. She sighed and then stamped over to Ruby and pulled her to the group by her hood. Ruby's headphones were dislodged from her head to fall to her neck.

"Come on Ruby you have to pick out a dress for the party." Weiss said as she dragged her younger friend behind her. When Ruby was standing beside Yang she managed to knock off Weiss's hand from her hood.

"If you would just listen to me for a moment, I was going to say I already have a dress." Ruby exclaimed as she fixed her hood and turned off her headphones. Yang and Blake raised an eyebrow in question as Weiss scoffed. "Weiss I'm serious, I already have a dress because my Uncle Qrow sent me one."

"Uncle Qrow sent you a dress, what am I chopped liver?" Yang shouts drawing the attention of the shop keeper. "He really knows how to show favoritism doesn't he." Yang went to storm off but was stopped when the shop keeper placed a picture by her head.

"Hmm, right person wrong coloration." She stated as she lowered the picture and then held out a dress box. "This was sent to me by some one who left the initial 'Q'." Yang took the box as Blake asked a question.

"What do you mean Yang was the wrong coloration?" Blake asked with a slightly fearful looked that was only match by Weiss. The shop keeper smiled as she flashed a picture of Yang, not just any picture of Yang but a 'Golden' Yang.

"Mister Q sent a note as well. In the note it says that each students' parents and significant others was sent a photo and group shot." She smiled before she looked to Blake. "The note also said that the 'Bull' was sent a photo as well as an invite." At Blake's blushing face she smiled impishly. "Oh so the 'Bull' is a boy." She looked Blake up and down before saying. "I have just the dress that will go great with your body structure and make any man's mouth run dry." She went off and got a dress and placed it in a box.

"Hey let's see the dress." Yang said as Blake took the box. Blake turned around to look at the inside without anyone else seeing. She smiled before closing the box.

"You first." Blake stated as she went up to the register and paid for her dress.

"Ok I have a great idea." Ruby exclaimed as she cut off what ever Yang was going to say. "How about we keep our dresses a secret than surprise each other with them." The other three looked at each other before nodding together. "Ok now that we are done, let's go home." Ruby said with her fist punching the air. The rest of the team was forced to run after her when she left the shop.

#############################################

Saturday Morning

Weiss sat up in bed having just woken up. She turned her head to look over at her partner's bed to her partner up already reading a book fully dressed. Weiss looked up at Yang's bed only to see it empty. Well not completely empty. There was a box sitting in plain view. Weiss gave a small smile as she listened for movement above her. There no sound at all in the top bunk. Weiss got out of bed and stood on the edge of her bed to peek over. She smiled again as she saw the black dress box.

Blake had closed her book when Weiss had got out of bed. From the look on Weiss's face Blake just knew she was up to something. She watched as her partner was reaching for Ruby's dress box.

"You do remember we are keeping the dresses a secret until tonight." Blake said only to have Weiss fall from being startled. As Weiss fell she gave a (_Lady-like?_) jumped out of bed to catch her. "You do know that this would not have happened if you could control yourself." Blake stated as she lay flat on her back with Weiss sprawled on her stomach. She had tried to catch her but was slightly to slow. All she seemed to do was cushion her fall.

Weiss stood up and fixed her night-gown before she turned and help Blake to her feet.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't resist taking a peek. By the way where are Yang and Ruby?"

"Ruby woke up with a nightmare again. Yang woke up shortly after when she heard Ruby start to cry." Blake stated as she sat on her bed and watched as Weiss sat on hers across from her. "Ruby seems to be only having one nightmare and only Yang knows about it. Ruby seems to forget about it only moments after she woke up. But she can't go back to sleep for what ever reason." Blake sighed. "So since Ruby couldn't sleep Yang decided to take Ruby out to train."

"Training, for real?" Weiss asked to which Blake nodded. "I'm starting to wonder if either of them knows what a day of rest is." Weiss sighed as she got her clothes ready to take a bath. Blake shrugged as she got her book out again to read.

#################################################

Breakfast

When Weiss and Blake walked into the cafeteria they were not surprised to see both Yang and Ruby already there. But what surprised them was Yang being fast asleep with her tray of food pushed in front of her. Ruby unlike her sister was wide awake eating her breakfast. It was hearty for someone her size and Weiss was still amazed by how Ruby could eat so mush and never gain a single ounce. She should know because when she was Ruby's partner they had to go to joint physicals. Ruby's weight stayed the same were as hers rose and fell by how much she ate that month. Not to mention Ruby was an inch taller than her but they looked the same height because of Weiss's shoes. Weiss sighed as she grabbed a tray and got a modest size breakfast.

In the size of food consumed Weiss ate the least with Blake eating more than her but not by much. Yang ate the second highest amount but with her Weiss could see where she put it all. Weiss sighed in slight envy as she looked down on her smaller bust. She had to have the smallest bust size of the whole team. Even Ruby had bigger breast and she was two whole years younger than her. Heck Ruby was bigger than Blake but hey at least she was smaller than Yang. Heck Yang seemed to be growing in that department again. Weiss tried to see under Yang's arm to take a peek until she thought about what she was doing. Weiss blushed and shook her head before eating her food.

Blake ignored her partner even if she had some idea what she was thinking of. She didn't feel like Weiss. She thought her bust was just the right size for her body.

Everyone finished eating and began talking about the upcoming party.

Team JNPR had gotten dress clothes the night before so they were ready. The girls decided to meet in team RWBY dorm room to get ready and to meet the boys down at the ballroom.

The remainder of the day was spent differently for each member of the group. Jaune and Pyrrha decided to spar while Ren had to fend off Nora's constant chatter. Blake and Weiss read books and talked about them among themselves.

Ruby and Yang on the other hand spent the day quite differently. They had play a very long card game of . . . . . War?

One game was two hours long heading to three before Yang forfeited because she dropped her cards and refused to pick them up again. They played one more game but were stopped when Yang had got up to get a drink taking all the cards off the table and shuffling them as she walked. She didn't realize she had done it until she got back to her seat to see Ruby holding a small stack of cards in her hands.

Needless to say both Ruby and Yang had gotten very bored and were looking forward to something to do.

When the clock struck four o'clock Weiss forced the girls to the dorm room. The party would take place from 6pm to midnight.

Weiss was in her element as she took out her hair straighter and blow dyer. Three girls backed away slowly while Nora and Ruby were clueless to the almost sinister look on Weiss's face.

#######################################

Outside Team RWBY's dorm room other students learned to give the door a wide berth. A rumor started to circulate that the room was haunted because from within pained screams were heard to happen as well as laughter. One student was heard to say that he had heard begging from within but when he went to knock a scream scared him so much that he had hightailed it out of there.

########################################################

White Fang Headquarters

Adam was fixing the cuff links on his black suit as he opened Roman's bedroom door. He took in the stark white walls lined with priceless antiques and paintings. Adam had to admit to himself that Roman was a master thief, not that Adam would say that out loud because Roman wouldn't let him live it down. He walked up to the large bed in the far corner of the room and stood beside it.

With a sigh Adam fixed the tie over his blood-red dress shirt before he kicked the bed with enough force to slam it against the wall.

Roman was rudely awakened by someone kicking his bed. He sat up and placed a hand against the wall to stop a painting off falling of the wall. He was pissed because he had gotten in very late, well early, at around noon. A last mission Dust gathering took far too long to complete. Add in the fact he almost got caught because of the incompetence of the lackeys Roman was feeling _peachy._

Roman turned his head to glare at Adam while the blankets pooled around his waist.

"Yeah, what do you want, animal?" Roman sneered completely disregarding his lack of any shirt. He stretched his arms over his head feeling his muscles flex before he cracked his neck and back. He flung the blankets off and got out of bed only in his boxers. With a growl he stood up and began to walk across the room to the bath room. Adam stopped him half way.

"We have a mission to carry out." Adam intoned.

"I got back after an all-nighter that span into the afternoon hours. I think I'm entitled to get some sleep." Roman sat down at his desk and looked at Adam taking in his state of dress. "What's got you so gussied up for?" Roman gleefully stated as he sat back in his desk chair.

"Don't get so comfortable because you have to get dressed up just like me." Adam stated as he placed his hands in his pockets with a smirk. "Well at least you could put some clothes on."

"I don't see how my state of dress has anything to do with you." Roman said before a wicked gleam entered his eyes. "Unless you're bi then that would be a problem because I'm completely straight. So sorry to burst your bubble." Roman laughed as Adam's smirk was wiped off his face and morphed in to a scowl.

"I am straight." Adam sneered. "I have my eyes set on one girl already." Adam stopped to think for a moment. Roman looked on with a wary look on his face as Adam suddenly calmed down. Adam smiled. "You also have your eyes on a girl. Isn't she a bit young for you?" Adam asked. "If she was any younger I could have almost called you a cradle robber."

Roman stood to his full height and stalked over to Adam. He glared into Adam deep-sea blue eyes that were almost level with his own. Roman sneered as he realized he was an inch taller than Adam.

"What is it with you people? You're just as bad as Junior and the twins."

"I was there watching the fight at the docks. You only shot her when she looked away from you. What are you some sort of attention hog that you have to shoot someone when they ignore you?"

"I'm not an attention hog. She is the enemy of course I shot her."

"If she turned any farther you would have shot her in the back and that would have been a low blow." Adam stated as he glared back at Roman.

Roman scoffed.

"Of course it would have been a low blow; I'm a thief after all."

"It would have also been a coward's way out as well but that can wait till later." Adam said as he stopped Roman's rant. "Cinder demands that we infiltrate Beacon to learn the lay out and security measures."

"Oh and how does our great and fearless leader expect us to go about that?" Roman demanded.

"I have an invite that says I can bring a guest." Adam stated with a smile as he brought Roman up short. Roman gave Adam a weird look. "Qrow sent me the invite. I think he knows what we are planning so the security measures are going to be void when he starts teaching. He is a one man team and has quite the reputation for getting things done."

"So Red's uncle wants to play games with the White Fang." Roman smirked.

"Well it's more like he wants to play games with us not the White Fang. Also going to the party I get to kill two birds with one stone. I get the mission done and get to see Blake." Adam turned and walked to the door. Before he left he said over his shoulder. "Get dressed because if you don't Cinder said she will scorch your 'wick' off." Adam laughed at Roman's pale face.

Roman paled as he heard his door shut. He sighed before he went to take a shower. He was so looking forward to spending the night with snot nosed kids at some stupid dance.

##############################################

The party was just about to start as Jaune played with the cuffs of his white tux. He was waiting for the girls with Ren standing beside him. Ren looked to be calm as he stood leaning against the wall. He was dressed quite nicely in a tux that was green with pink trim. Jaune was dress in an all white tux with a white bowtie at his neck. Jaune's hair was slicked back but Ren had braided his hair. Jaune didn't know how Ren could pull off such a girly hair style but he made it work. He sighed before once again facing the stair where his mouth ran dry with what he saw.

Pyrrha was coming down the stairs with Nora close behind her. Pyrrha was dressed in a lovely floor length evening dress that was the shade of a red rose. Her hair had been freed from her pony tail and was in waves upon her shoulders and down her back. She had on red high heel shoes. She had light bluish-green eye shadow with red lipstick

Nora was wearing dress that went to her knees. The top was white while the skirt was pink. She had white high-heeled knee-high boots on her feet. She wore pink lip stick with blue eye shadow. For some reason Nora had a green ribbon tied in a bow to the left side of her neck.

Pyrrha walked to Jaune as Nora walked to Ren. Nora dragged Ren away as Pyrrha said.

"The rest of the girls are having a hard time getting Ruby to come down. They will meet us in the ballroom." Jaune held out his arm to which Pyrrha linked hers to. The blushing couple walked in to the room.

##############################################

Roman was standing in the ballroom against the wall waiting for his partner to get back. He scoffed as he thought about his partner. Cinder had liked the report that they had both given of the Vytal Tournament so she had them team up more. He sighed again as he saw Adam walking his way.

"I hacked in to the main frame and got the info we needed. It was easy with the teachers having to watch the students." Adam said as he stood beside Roman.

Roman scoffed as he took in what was said.

"If it seemed too easy than it means that we are still being played with." Roman sighed as he wished he could leave. He stood up straight and made to leave as a blond chick in a gold floor length dress with a modest slit to her knees walked in like she owned the place. She was beautiful in her own right but Roman didn't like blonds. Behind her came a white hair chick in a Victorian style dress of silver and white. She looked really aloof so Roman was really put off by her. Next in was a black-haired girl with a purple bow. She had on a black and white evening gown with a knee-high slit to her knees on her right side like her blond friend.

All three of the girls were lovely but Roman was still leaving. Adam reached out and stopped Roman mid-step. Roman turned to look at his partner but all he seemed to do was point. Roman turned back to the door and blinked. There standing in the door way was Little Red. But she didn't look so young now.

It had taken team RWBY a couple of hours to get their fearless leader down to the ballroom. They had the hardest time just getting her out of the bathroom where she had barricaded herself in. She had fought tooth and nail until they had been force to tie her to a chair and then frog march her down to the ballroom.

Ruby stood in the door way looking for escape routes and her sister. She was feeling self-conscious as she stood in her black and red dress. The dress had sleeves that reached down to her wrist to tie off into a triangle with a loop around her middle finger. The dress was slightly off her shoulders with her chest fully covered. It was form-fitting to her waist before it tapered out in ruffled waves much like the dresses of another kingdom. The dress was just above floor length so she didn't have to worry about stepping on her skirt as she walked. Black high-heeled shoes finished off the look.

Ruby wished she could wash off her face. She didn't like that she had been forced to where lip stick. And it wasn't even just one color but two that she had to wear. Her upper lip was black while the lower one was red. She had on a small amount of dark-red eye shadow on her upper eyelids. She really wished she could just leave as she tugged on the black leather choker with a silver rose off-centered to the right. Her bangs were held back by another silver rose. She really didn't like the attention she was getting especially from the orange haired man with the white half-mask that was staring at her. She walked around him giving him a wide berth as she ran to find her sister.

Roman could help but stare as he watched Ruby move in her dress. He felt his heart skip a beat which he ignored. As Ruby walked around him with that fearful look in her eyes he felt himself give a predatory smile. He took a step towards her only to be stopped when Adam coughed out some thing that sounded remarkably like pedophile. Roman turned around to glare at Adam who just smile as his eyes closed behind his black mask. Adam walked past him to the girl with black hair who Roman just remembered was one of Red's teammates. He scoffed as the couple began to dance.

Roman stood still as he watched some red try to teach her blond date how to waltz. Roman laughed at each misstep the blond made but at least the red-head was a good teacher.

The weirdest dancing pair was the Heiress and a blond monkey boy Faunus. He thought that the Heiress was raised to distrust Faunus in general. Wait now that he got a good look at the monkey he remembers him from the fight at the docks. He really had to give the boy a harsh talking to for the banana peel to the face as well as the boots.

Roman turned to survey the ballroom and saw the Blond chick walking towards him with an unreadable expression on her face. He looks on as she stopped in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest. She began to speak

"Can you tell me why you just had to stare at my sister like you wanted to devour her?" She asked. Roman scoffed.

"I didn't look at your sister in any way."

"Oh so you didn't just get done looking at a young girl in a black and red dress just a few minutes ago."

"Roman started as he looked at the blond more closely. He remembered that she and Red were sisters. He spoke with out thinking.

"I think Red can take care of herself and doesn't need a blond brawler like you protecting her all the time."

Yang thought hard about the nickname the orange haired man had given her sister.

"The only one that calls my sister Red is. . ." Yang thought out loud causing Roman to back away with a wary look on his face.

Yang lunged forward and grabbed Roman by the shoulder and hand as she spun them on to the dance floor.

"Ok, Torchwick why are you here and making eyes on my sister?" Yang said as she put press on the shoulder and hand in her grasp. "Oh and don't lie because one scream from me and you will be lock up before the night is out."

"I'm here because Cinder made me come along with Adam." Roman stated as he looked around for Adam only to see him still dancing with his girl. Roman sighed as Yang followed his gaze.

"So that's Adam then? Who is Cinder?" Yang stopped as a thought came to her. "Wait is Cider the bitch in red that throws fire around because if she is than I have a few choice words for her for almost roasting my sister."

Roman laughed at the description and nodded.

"You hit the nail on the head with that one Blondie."

"Don't call me Blondie; from now on you can call me Sir." Yang said as she started leading Roman around. She was swinging by a couple that had her attention.

"Sorry Blondie but I'm not Junior and if you try to grab me I will break your hand and wrist before you can." Roman sneered. Yang laughed as she looked over Roman shoulder and saw her sister dancing.

"Ohh that's so cute." Yang gushed.

"What are you looking at?" Roman asked weirdied out by the girly look that took over the Blond's face. He spun them around half way so they could both see what she was looking at. What Roman saw pissed him off as he scowled.

Red was dancing with a grey haired man and looking to be having a grand old-time. Roman was cut off from thinking too much about it as his hand and shoulder began to really hurt.

"Calm down woman her I will be forced to hurt you." Roman demanded as he sneered at Yang.

"Well if you try to bruise me I'm going to bruise you right back."

"What are you talking about?" Roman snapped.

"Your grip on my hand and waist began to hurt when you saw my sister and the headmaster dancing." Yang said as she thought of a reason why. "Oh I know you either like my sister or are starting to. Oh it's just like one of those cheesy romance novels where a villain falls for the heroine. This is just perfect." Yang gushed as she spun them around.

"I think you bleached your hair a bit too much because it's starting to affect your brain." Roman said.

"Hey I have you know that the hairs all natural. Ruby gets hers from our mom while I get mine from our dad."

"I heard something about your dad that I didn't like."

"Oh so you heard what was said then? Ok Ruby wouldn't have said anything but she hasn't been getting much sleep in the past month."

"Junior heard it too." Roman stated with a smile.

"Oh so the guy that held while she cried was Junior. That's so sweet." Yang said as she smiled.

"This coming from the girl who almost ripped off his male anatomy." Roman scoffed causing Yang to laugh.

"Hey you're funny. Ok I just thought of some thing, just don't screw it up." Yang stated as she spun Roman out and let him go.

Roman was spun around in to a girl. He wasn't able to see who it was but he was able to stop them from falling. He stared over the young girl's head at Yang who was spinning the headmaster around before dancing off with him. Roman sighed before he looked down. From a little over a head in height drop silver eyes stared back at him as the owner was held tightly to his chest.

Ruby began to struggle as the orange haired man once again started to stare at her.

Roman sighed as he began to loosen his grip and dance with her.

"Sorry for staring, I already was told off by your sister. I might even have bruises to prove it." Roman said as he looked away and led her around the dance floor. Ruby sighed as she cursed Yang in her mind. Roman laughed as she grumbled causing Ruby to blush and duck her head as the chest she was held to move with the laughter.

Ruby squeaked as she was suddenly spun out only to be spun back in with her back hitting a broad lean muscular chest.

"Hey your suppose to be paying attention to your dancing partner." Roman stated as he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked as she was once again spun around. She looked up in to vivid green eyes. They looked familiar but she couldn't quite place them.

"That's not really important right now." Roman said as he danced with her.

##############################################

Yang and Ozpin watched the couple from afar as they danced. Yang snickered as Ruby was suddenly dipped by Roman. She saw the look on Ruby face and just knew if he kept it up Ruby was going to start hitting him. She smirks as Ruby was spun out fast. Roman began to speed up the dance so it looked more like a tango instead of a waltz. The music followed suite.

Ozpin looked down at Yang in question.

"Are you sure that was a wise thing to do Miss Long?"

"Yep, if he hurts her Uncle Qrow will take care of him." She laughed as Ruby was once again dipped. She smiled as Ruby went to punch Roman only to have Roman grab her fist and spin her out by it. "It's just like some romance novel I read."

"Oh really?" Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey I'm a hopeless romantic at heart." Yang announced as she led Ozpin around.

"You do know that the male is supposed to lead."

"Yeah well I'm the dominate type of girl so your out of like there." Yang stated as she spun out Ozpin and laughed at his frown. "Ok on a lighter note I don't think Roman will hurt her. It's just a gut feeling but I trust it."

Ozpin was silent as he watched the one he was asked to protect.

###################################################

Roman was having a nice time as he danced with Red. He smiled more in those few short hours then he did in his whole life. He almost regretted as he was forced to release her so she could get a drink.

Roman looked up when a whistle was heard and saw Adam flagging him over to a balcony window. He walked over unaware that he was being watched and followed.

Weiss followed the man she just knew was Roman Torchwick. The only reason she had not said anything about it was that Ruby had been having fun dancing with him. Well Ruby wasn't dancing with him now so it was time for him and who ever he came with to leave. So she snuck up on the two men and said.

"I will give you two a head start before I scream. You have till the count of three." Weiss stated as she fingered a crystal in her hair causing it to glow. It was a Dust crystal and from the looks of it Weiss had plenty.

Adam scowled as he jumped off the balcony pulling Roman off with him. He took off running pulling Roman by the sleeve.

At the count of three Weiss screamed causing her team and some teachers to rush to her aid.

The party ended for Team RWBY as Weiss acted the damsel in distress. Well the story she was saying fit. Any one hard up for cash would kidnap an heiress to ransom. Yang was just glad the story was a fake because she would have pitied someone. Who ever kidnaps Weiss had better be ready to not commit murder because Yang knows Weiss can't keep her mouth shut to save her life.

Weiss saw Yang give a thumbs up and nodded to her. She knew Yang had seen what happened. She smiled slightly as the two teams rushed her off to make sure she was alright. The look on Torchwick's face was well worth the attention she was getting. It was very satisfying to pull one over the criminal.

#######################################################

Deep in the White Fang base Adam and Roman had just finished delivering their report. Cinder stopped pacing as she thought.

"You both were gone more than enough to discover much more than that." Cinder stated as her eyes began to glow in the dark. "Because if I find out that you're with holding information from me I will make sure to hurt both of you and who ever you met." Cinder stated as she let her blaze up with fire.

"Ozpin has a weakness that is one of the students." Adam intoned as Roman went still.

Cinder looked to Roman and took in his reaction before she began to laugh.

"Oh Roman really. Your little girl friend has a lot of protection." Cinder said before she said something that Roman wished she didn't say. "I want the girl. We can use her as bait or leverage against Ozpin."

"So your next mission boys is to kidnap the girl Ozpin protects." Cinder said as she left. She stopped at the door and said over her shoulder with a sinister smile. "And if you can't get her then I'm will send the best I have to catch her. Make sure you get her because I can't be sure that group will be able to get her without hurting her." Cinder laughed as she left leaving Roman and Adam in the dark of a candle lit room as the flames went out.

##################################################

Here Ends Chapter Fourteen

Reviewers

NeverCameUpFromTheRabbitHole - Hey. Thanks for the review. Yep the ball has happened and I hope you liked it. I'm glad the chapter was funny and that you liked it. I try to add humor in my stories because I like when people are happy. To add laughter to just a few makes me think that I did well in what I wrote. So thanks again for reviewing.

Dark Dragon Queen of Death - First I would like to say hello and thank you for reviewing. Ok with the pictures. They were sent to the parents, boyfriends and girlfriends of the students. To give them a laugh and an update on their status. Who wouldn't laugh when given a picture of someone they know dyed.

Naturefire - I'm glad you think that this is the best RWBY fic you have read so far. I will try my best to keep up the work that I have done so far so that you keep on reading. Thank you for the review.

Ok thank you all who have read my Story so far. Be sure to review if you have any comments about the story. I'm looking forward to answer any question that you have as well as reading any comment that anyone has to make. Thanks again for reading and thanks for reviewing.

Kaiser Over and Out


	15. Kidnapping Or Unleashing the Beast

Grimm Encounters

RWBY

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Fifteen

Kidnapping Or _Unleashing_ the _**Beast**_

##################################################

"I think that the best time to kidnap Ruby Rose would be today." Adam stated as he stood in front of Roman first thing in the morning.

Roman sighed as he looked anywhere but at the one in front of him.

"I still don't know why you had to announce that Ozpin protects Red. You know that Cinder would see her as some blasted bargaining chip or get out of jail free card." Roman said as he waved him hand emphatically.

"I did it so that I could protect Blake. I have nothing against the girl but to me Blake comes first." Adam said as he fingered the hilt of his weapon. "I do not care how you feel about this but look on the bright side. You can keep an eye on her here." He said as he looked Roman in the eyes.

"Oh Joy, I can be a babysitter as well as a fricking kidnapper. Just the two things that I wanted to add to my resume." Roman sneered up at Adam from his desk chair. "I don't see why you find it upon yourself to keep waking me up."

"Let's just get this mission over with." Adam said with a smirk as he ignored the irritated expression on Roman's face.

"So how are we going to go about this, hmm, Since you're the one who has all the ideas?" Roman snapped as he got to his feet and walked over to put on his coat and pick up his cane.

"We have a map of part of the Forever Fall forest." Adam showed the map on his scroll. "It depicts a small clearing big enough to hide one of the Bullhorns in. All we need is a pilot and the two of us can finish the mission by ourselves." He closed the scroll and put it away. He looked off to the side and then said. "Blake also said that Ruby gets up early in the morning and trains in the Forest by herself."

"Ok, so that explains why you woke me up in the early hours of the morning!" Roman exclaimed as he swung his cane around his hand. "I was beginning to wonder if you even knew that the sun wouldn't be rising for another four hours."

"We need time to get there and then set up." Adam said as he fixed his trench coat with his hands. "I'm going to get the pilot. I'll meet you at the Bullhorn." Adam left the door wide open as he exited the room. Roman kicked his desk chair across the room.

"I'm getting sick and tired of being her beck and call boy. If I knew how to get away with my life I would quit this gig in a heart beat." Roman sneered and left while the desk chairs wheels still spun.

##############################################

"Ok we're here!" Roman stated as he held his arms out in a welcoming gesture. He then looked over his shoulder to see Adam. "Now what?"

"We head out on foot and stake out the border until Ruby comes out." Adam said before he turned to the White Fang pilot. "Stay here and keep an eye out. Be ready to take off at any given moment."

Roman and Adam began walking towards the edge of the forest where the mission would begin to start.

###################################################

Ruby was minding her own business as she walked along an animal trail in the Forever Fall Forest. She was going to begin some stealth training. Everyone else was sleeping off the late night dancing from the night before.

As she walked she began to miss the familiar swish of her combat skirt as well as her corset top. When she had got dressed she had decided it was time to dress in her leathers for a change. At least her cloak was clasped around her shoulders still. Even if the bright red cloak wasn't exactly very 'stealthy', she was going to make it work. The only reason she was not going to wear her cloak was if it was destroyed or to dirty to wear.

She smiled as she watched a crow fly past her, on its way no doubt to find food. She hummed along to the song on her headphones. Ruby began a metal check list of things to do.

Ruby had left a note telling her sister where she would be if she was needed. She had taken her Beowulf puppy for a walk. It was still the same bright gold since the prank wars. Yang had been the one to wash him last and had refused to ever wash him again.

Ruby remembered watching Yang place band-aids on one of her breast in the bathroom mirror. Taking in the expression on Yang's face as well as Blake and Weiss's blushing faces Ruby decided not to ask why.

The Beowulf was still fine even if the wrong shade. Yang had begun calling him the Super Beowulf. Ruby was convinced she was just using the Beowulf for an excuse to make puns about one of her comic books. If there was one thing about Yang that Ruby couldn't seem to get it was that Yang only really read comic books. Ruby never really got in to them. All she saw them as was little books with pictures and a small amount of words.

Well Ruby decided to stop thinking about Yang and her comic books. Even if Yang was running out of her stash as it was. Well it was her fault for taking the comic books to class in the first place. The teachers took them away when they saw them.

Yang would have been able to keep them if she hadn't insisted to read them between the pages of her text books. Add in the fact that Yang would break in to unexplainable laughter at any given moment she was just asking to lose her comic books.

Well Yang seemed to be taking the comic withdrawal well so Ruby was happy.

The song changed suddenly as well as the wind. Ruby began to feel that she wasn't alone in the forest anymore. Ruby head shot up as she felt someone walk into her path just a few feet in front of her.

Ruby stared at the man in front of her. She didn't know who he was because she had never seen anyone with that type of mask before. He had short spiky red hair with a mask like the Beowulves have on their head. She could just make out the small bull horns from his hair-line. He was dressed in her colors of choice as well.

"Ok Red. Let's take it easy. We don't want to hurt you. Just come with us nice and quietly and you won't be hurt." Roman said as he watched Ruby spin on her heels to stare at him. He watched Ruby's legs tense before a furious wind hit and Ruby was gone from sight. "Ok fine, you just had to choose the hard way." Roman stated as he tilted his hat forward before he began to walk the way Ruby and Adam took off in.

###################################################

Yang and the rest of team RWBY heard a volley of gun fire emitting from the Forever Fall Forest. The dorm room window faced the forest and showed trees falling and colored smoke billowing from between the branches. Yang scanned the trees from the window before she frowned.

"That's where Ruby goes when she wants to train." Yang gaze lifted from the window to lie on the note. A blinding flash ripped the sky as a bullet burst into fire from an exploding flare.

Weiss and Blake were startled by the flare but they were not prepared for Yang to burst from the window. Yang landed fine and then took off for the forest as fast as she could. Weiss and Blake looked at each other before nodding and taking the door.

"Come on Rubes, big Sis is coming." Yang said as she ran full speed in to the forest. She just knew Ruby was in trouble because Ruby had used one of her specially made flares. She promised only to use them in moments of need. And one thing about Ruby that Yang knew, and held close to her heart, was that Ruby never lied to her. She would pull pranks and act scared when she wasn't but she never lied. Yang cursed as she lengthened her stride to maximize her speed. "Keep on fighting Ruby, I'm coming!"

####################################################

Ruby couldn't stand and watch as her flare went off in the sky. She felt the empty bullet holder on her belt and hoped Yang had seen the flare.

Ruby had run from the men in the forest when she had learned she was out numbered. She had heard from Blake that Roman was an extremely well trained fighter. Ruby was sure she could have held him off by herself to get away but add in the red head and she wasn't so sure.

She was running scared now. She was alone and unarmed. She had begun the race with Crescent Rose in hand only to lose her when the red head had knocked her from her hand with a lightly charged beam from his sword.

Ruby felt tears fall from her eyes as she whimpered with fear. She didn't think of where she was running all she thought of was getting away. She didn't know she was being herded somewhere. She wanted Yang to find her fast. She wanted her friends. Heck she wanted her weapon back. She was just a little girl lost and alone in a forest being hunted for no reason that she could see. She was scared and she was tired and with her weapon gone her will to fight fled before her eyes.

"YANG!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs. She flinched as she heard the almost silent footsteps behind her. She stopped running when she was caught from the side by black gloved hands.

####################################################

Yang almost stumbled on Crescent Rose and almost fell when she heard Ruby's terrified scream. She turned veering off the course she had been going when she started. Ruby was close going by how loud the scream was. She made sure to pick up the weapon. Ruby was sure going to need it soon.

Yang snarled as she put on an even greater burst of speed. She felt her muscles being to pain her. The body of a human was not supposed to go the type of speed she was going. Lucky her, Yang scoffed in her mind. She wasn't completely human after all as her eyes blazed purplish-red.

#######################################################

Roman was shocked when he looked in to the terrified gaze of the seemingly fearless girl. The little girl that was trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp. She was shaking like a leaf as tears fell from her eyes. He almost let her go before he remembered what would happen if he did.

Roman's gaze narrowed as his grip tightened.

"What's wrong Red? You scared?" Roman asked and got a whimper in return.

"I think her weapon is like a security blanket. She takes it everywhere as seen when she took it to the dance with her." Adam stated as he walked from the shadow of the trees. They were at the edge of the small meadow where the Bullhorn was located. If they could just get the girl on the Bullhorn then the mission would be over.

It seemed like that wasn't going to happen as a Blond Girl walked towards them with red eyes ablaze.

"Torchwick! Get your worthless, filthy hands off my Lil' Sister!" Yang shouts as she ran forward. She had Crescent Rose in her hands in scythe mode as she slashed at the thief.

Roman was forced to let go of the girl to stop his arm from being cut off. He jumped back beside Adam as Yang gave Ruby her weapon and forced her to leave the clearing.

"Here Rubes. Now I know that really tired." Yang said as calmly as she could while giving Ruby Crescent Rose. "I want you to run and get help. I'll hold them off as long as I can. Just run!" Yang shouted as she pushed her sister into the trees. She then stood her ground as she changed the bullets on one of her gauntlets. She needed close and long distance attacks if she was going to survive this fight. She lunged forward with a yell.

###############################################

Ruby ran through the trees with one thing on her mind. Find the rest of her team and fast.

It took her longer to find them then she wanted but she found them.

Blake and Weiss had been on their way until they had lost Yang's trail. They were startled when Ruby emerged from the trees in a panic. With a few short words that could barely be understood the message behind them was clear. Yang was in trouble.

#######################################################

Adam took on the blond girl in close quarters as Roman fired at her from afar. He dodged her punches as well as Roman's fire. He was going to tell Roman to stop but someone beat him to it.

Yang took on the one with the sword first. She blocked the slashes and swings with her gauntlets and danced around the gun fire. She was starting to fall under the spell of battle as she fought for her life. When Roman was stating to annoy her she fired a shot from her left gauntlet.

Roman was forced to dodge behind a tree. A shot hit the tree he had been standing in front and a crater appeared in its wake.

Now that Roman was in hiding Yang put her focus back on the sword wielder only to have the sword slash her from her gauntlet to her shoulder in a deep cut. She jumped back as she felt her arm become almost useless.

"You shouldn't have taken your eyes off me." The one with the sword intoned. Yang smiled as she cocked her gauntlet and fired a round. She smirked when the one dodged. "You shouldn't have done that either."

Yang watched as the one in front of her placed his sword back in his sheath and get in to a fighting stance. She fired another round to see if she could break his stance only for him to pull out the blade slightly and absorb the shot. Yang's eyes widened as she final understood what was happening. She knew it was too late to dodge, all she could do was block and hope for the best.

With practiced ease Adam whipped the sword out and cast a beam like slash at the Blond. He thought that he wouldn't kill her but when her right arm was not working correctly he wasn't to sure anymore.

Yang was able to block the blow from hitting her chest and face with one arm and her torso and stomach with the other. The force of the blow knocked her off her feet and into the tree behind her. She was knocked unconscious and was as still as death. It was at that moment as the dust was settling that Ruby emerged from the trees.

Ruby took a few halting steps towards her sister's still form before she fell to her knees outside the shade of the tree. She just stared uncomprehendingly as Blake and Weiss dash past her on either side of her. She listens as Weiss exclaimed.

"Yang! Oh my god there is so much blood!" Weiss was beginning to panic. She forgot how to look for a pulse and how to see if someone was still breathing. She started shouting to Blake. "I can't feel a pulse and I don't think she is breathing." Blake crouched down and felt a faint pulse that was slowly getting stronger. Before she was able to announce her find Weiss shouted out something that to Blake's dieing day she wished she would have been able to stop. "Blake I think Yang's dead. I think the last blow killed her."

Ruby's breath came faster as she watched her team look over her sister. Her eye's began to water as her breath came in shuttering gasps. With each breath she took, with each beat of her very heart she felt herself slipping. She felt her mind and thoughts begin to scatter, to shatter like fragmented glass. Along the edges of her mind and moving fast there was an overwhelming darkness. A darkness that moved swiftly and consumed all like some ravaging, snarling beast. As she teetered on the threshold of her very being Ruby knew that if her worst fear became real she would be lost.

With the last words spoken and no force of some divine power could take them back, Ruby fell. As the the darkness won the hard fought battle and howled its triumph all fell to a blinding, glowing red.

Weiss was cut off by Ruby's pain filled scream.

#######################################################

Adam had started running when Ruby had come in to the clearing. He was forced to dodge around the Grimm that came in to the clearing. They were no doubt attracted to the blood as well as the commotion that happened in the clearing. Packs of Beowulves came from all corners of the clearing edges as he ran for the Bullhorn with Roman close behind him.

Roman swore as a screaming announcement was made.

"Did you really have to kill the blasted Blonde?!" Roman exclaimed. He ran forward as the Grimm made a living barrier between him and the team of huntress in training. He flinched as Ruby's scream pierced the air. He knew she would never forgive them for having a hand in her sister's death.

Adam stopped short and almost had Roman run into him.

"What is the matter with you?" Roman shouted only to be cut off.

"Don't you feel it?" Adam asked.

"Feel what?" Roman asked as he went to walk past Adam only to be stopped by a hand gripping his arm.

"A mindless maniacal blood lust that chills to the bone. An animalistic rage with nothing but death in its wake." Adam stuttered out as he gripped Roman's arm tighter. As he finished speaking all was quiet. Nothing moved, not the wind, not the Grimm, all was still as a monster stood up.

The Grimm suddenly made a pathway from the tree to the fleeing men. From one side Roman and Adam could see Ruby staring at the ground as her hood fell to hide her face.

Teeth clenched and grinded together as a snarl ripped from pale lips. The canines lengthened into sharp piercing fangs. Eyes bleed red and consumed silver and small claws appeared on finger-tips.

All of a sudden a blast of blood-red aura streamed out of the form of the kneeling girl. It twisted and turned chaotically with such unspeakable rage. It acted like miasma, oppressive as it surrounds and emanated from Ruby Rose still form. Aura should only seen by those who could see them. To have an Aura seen by all was unheard of.

As the aura sifted to black Ruby's hand gripped her fallen weapon. A fearsome smile lit her lips as she dashed forward.

Adam watched as a burst of red appeared before him. He fell to his knees bringing Roman down beside him.

Roman fell beside Adam and was going to say something but was bought up short. There standing in front of him was Ruby. Her face was in shadows and her eyes were closed. Her mouth opened in a wide grin revealing sharp-pointed fangs that glinted in the sunlight. An inhuman snarl came from her mouth as her eyes opened. All that could be seen was red. No hint of white or any color, just a fiery glowing red. A bottomless red just like the eyes of the Grimm.

Ruby's grin became a smirk as she pulled back her scythe to cut the frozen men in two.

Roman felt his life flash before his eyes as the blade came slashing towards him. He closed his eyes as he felt his end coming.

A shout of one single word stilled the movement of the blade.

"RUBY!"

Ruby's mouth dropped open as Roman opened his eyes. He saw her whimper like an animal before. Her eyes widened and then she turned and dashed towards the now standing Yang. He was shocked as Adam dragged him on to the Bullhorn.

#####################################################

Yang came to her senses as Ruby lost hers. She felt her blood run cold as the one thing she feared above all things was about to happen right before her eyes. She struggled to her feet as she used some of her aura to heal her arm. She was going to need it for what she was about to do. She walked to the edge of the Grimm pathway and changed the ammo of her left gauntlet back. She took a deep breath and apologize to Blake and Weiss for what she was about to do. She then shouted out Ruby's name.

In a split second many things happened at once. Yang punched Weiss and Blake, sending them flying across the clearing and out of harms way. Yang jumped back as she absorbed the shock of her sister crashing into her. She sighed as she started rubbing her sister's head and calmly reassuring her she was ok. As Ruby's breathing finally became normal she fell asleep. Yang caught Ruby as she went limp in her arms.

Weiss and Blake walked back towards Yang.

"What was that for?" Weiss shouted as she stood in front of Yang. "And what happened to Ruby just now? Why did she just go crazy?"

"Shut up!" Yang exclaimed as she picked up her sister and held her close. Weiss mouth clicked shut as Yang turned her gaze to her. "If you value your life and that of your partner then you better shut the heck up and keep quiet" Yang took a deep breath before calmly, or as calmly as she could. "When Ruby wakes up she won't remember anything that just happened. I would like to keep it that way, Got it?"

"Are you going to kill us if we speak of it? Whatever it was that just happened here?" Blake asked with a hand on her weapon.

"Oh no I won't have to kill you, because my clan will." Yang said.

"What do you mean, Clan?"

"The Clan of Roses. One of the darkest secrets Vale has." Yang stated shortly. She decided to explain but not much of what happened. "Let's just say that a certain Clan in the past combines a certain type of mixed blood with a certain Dust. That mixture was then added to the members in the past. It gave the members a boost in strength as well as speed but at a price. That price will forever be paid by the members of that Clan until all member die off." Yang left as Weiss and Blake tried to comprehend what was said.

"What blood was she talking about?" Weiss asked Blake quietly. Blake sighed as she said.

"I read in a book once that a Clan forced the blood of all the Grimm mixed with Dust into a large amount of its members. They were used as weapons against the Grimm. Nothing else was really said after that. The last pages were torn from the book so no one knows what happened to the Clan." Blake said. "If I'm right and I really wish I was not. Then the Clan would have to be the one Yang spoke of."

"So Ruby and Yang have Grimm blood within their veins?" Weiss asked as she watched the Beowulves quietly leave the clearing. A thought stilled the breath in her lungs. "Where did the first Beowulves come from and why are they only found in Vale and not in the other Kingdoms?" Weiss asked as she turned to look Blake in the eyes. A deep sadness seemed to emanate from Blake as she spoke.

"Maybe the Beowulves were once Humans or at least in the beginning they were."

####################################################

"What the heck is with the girl in the red cloak?" The White Fang pilot asked as he flew the Bullhorn. "She just went all ballistic and almost cut you guys in two. We really have to send in the big guns if you guys still want that monster."

Adam had a feeling something was going to happen so he walked over to the bay doors.

Roman rubbed his temples with his finger-tops as the pilot in the background kept right on talking. Roman couldn't get the screams or the look of Red from his mind. What was going on, he asked himself quietly. He had a feeling that she couldn't control herself when she was like that so he really didn't hold anything against her.

As the pilot kept on ranting Roman's teeth began to grid together. The last thing the pilot said broke through something deep inside of him. As his teeth stilled Roman got to his feet and walked behind the pilot.

The pilot started as Roman reached past him and pushed the auto-pilot button before he found himself almost hanging from the side of the ship.

Roman grabbed the pilot and wrenched him from his seat. He then forced him to stand in front of the bay doors that Adam had opened for him. The pilot's feet were barely on the ship as Roman pushed him forward. All that was keeping the pilot from falling to his demise was Roman's cane around his neck.

"Don't you dare call Little Red a monster. I don't know what's going on but I can bet the less people who know about it the better." Roman stated. "So I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I will have to add murderer to my resume instead of kidnapper." Roman smirked as the pilot gulped and nod before he tossed the pilot in to the back.

Adam watched as Roman took the pilot's seat and disengaged the auto-pilot. Adam pushed the button to close the doors. He remembered a passage of a book Blake read to him when they were younger. He had hoped the story was fake but yet the evidence was clear to him now.

"Are the young of today truly meant to pay for the sins of the past?" Adam asked and no answer was heard.

##################################################

Here Ends Chapter Fifteen

Reviewers

NeverCameUpFromTheRabbitHole - I'm glad you thought that the chapter and that there was more action in it. I'm glad you liked my dress choices and the dances. Thanks for loving the chapter and reviewing for it. I will make sure to keep up the good work. I will wait for the next update. Thanks again.

rwbybomb21 - Hey welcome back. Guess you summers getting hectic. Nope, this story is not going to be the cliché Ruby falls for Roman while kidnapped. I see a lot of those for this pairing and will head outside the norm. So don't worry I will make it different.

bowow0708 - Thanks for reviewing. I'll see what I can do with the dialogue. Now that you mention it they sound kind of flat. But at least they are not as flat as in the beginning. I will update when I can.

ExpertoftheBlade -You do not have to worry about the Beowulf baby. Ruby still has it. It sleeps most of the time. I will try to add it in soon. Also thank you for reviewing.

Ok thank you all who have read my Story so far. Be sure to review if you have any comments about the story. I'm looking forward to answer any question that you have as well as reading any comment that anyone has to make. Thanks again for reading and thanks for reviewing.

Kaiser Over and Out


	16. The True Kidnapping of Little

Grimm Encounters

RWBY

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Sixteen

The_** True **_Kidnapping of Little Red

##################################################

Roman and Adam had just got back from the failed mission when Cinder found them. Her eyes glowed briefly as she saw no little girl in a red cloak, she smiled.

"I was right, the Little Girl was too much for you to handle. But don't worry I already took care of it." She said still smiling. Roman face stayed neutral but inside he was getting worried.

"What did you do, Cinder?" Roman all but demand with a hand clenching Melodic Cudgel.

"Why, I sent out a team a few hours after you left." Cinder announced as she walked towards Roman and placed a hand to his cheek. She forced him to look her in the eyes. "Roman dear, I wouldn't have had to send out a team if you had been able to finish the job."

Roman looked in her yellow eyes, reading the hidden malice. He then backed up while shaking his head. He turned and walked from the room. Cinder called after him.

"Oh and Roman, I don't have to remind you to keep out of my team's way, now do I?" Roman shook his head and Cinder smiled before leaving Adam alone.

Adam sighed as he lifted up his mask and rubbed his scarred forehead and eyebrows. He'd keep quiet about Ruby Rose. He knew the cruelty of human first hand, when they tried to cut his horns from his head. He had fought them off and ran. Two grown men against one ten-year old boy, how was that fair?

But if it didn't happen he would never have run into Blake.

That was one bright light he had thought was lost to him. In a way he might be indebted to Ruby more then he thought. She had helped Blake back to him and for that he would protect the girl.

#########################################################

"Mission are handed out by the schools. Students, if thought capable by the teachers, will receive a mission to improve Vale." Yang stated with her hands behind her head while walking down the streets of Vale. As she was talking her voice took on a crude rendition of Professor Goodwitch. "Yata, Yata, Yata, Blah, Blah, fricking Blah." Yang stated as she waved a hand around. "Man that woman sure likes to hear herself speak. I mean geez, we're lucky there wasn't a deadline or something 'cause she would have made as late. Right Rubes?" Yang asked as she elbowed her sister in the side.

Ruby Rose looked up from her scroll and looked at her sister. She blinked before pulling one of the headphone sides from one of her ears.

"Did you say something Yang?" Ruby asked as she looked at her sister curiously.

"You mean you haven't been listening to me this whole blasted time?" Yang yelled as she waved her arms up and down.

"Nope." Ruby said shortly with a smile before she went back to her scroll and started reading again. Yang sighed in defeat as she walked slower. She took her place between Blake and Weiss. She sighed even more as she saw that Blake was reading a book while walking. Weiss was talking on her scroll with a small headpiece while looking at the shop windows.

"How come no one else is fired up about the mission we're on." Yang shouted out. Weiss looked at Yang reproachfully before speeding up to get away. Blake sighed as she looked up from her book before putting it away.

"You're not the only one who is excited Yang." Blake stated as she walked faster to keep up with the rest of the group. Yang growled under her breath before lengthening her stride. As she came up beside Blake once again Blake said. "Ruby is excited. It's her first real mission as leader. She's probably reading up on the mission."

"Yeah our first real mission and just because we won first place for Vale." Yang stopped talking when she heard Weiss talking about the stock market. She blinked a few times before leaning closer to Blake and whispering. "Whys Weiss talking about stocks?"

"She is the heiress of one of the biggest corporations in Remnant, not just of Vale. I'm sure she was taught all about stocks and owning a business." Blake said keeping her eyes forward.

"That's all well and good, but come on. I Mean it's stocks. Those things are just for old folks." Yang exclaimed putting her hands on her hips.

"No actually they're not. If you understand them then they're a good way of making money."

"Ok, stocks are for making money, got'cha." Yang gave Blake a two-fingered salute.

"I'm not even sure we should even be on this mission." Weiss pointed out as she ended her call. "Just this morning you were beat up."

"I wasn't beat up." Yang thundered.

"Oh Really?" Weiss asked coolly. "Then what do you call what happened then?" Weiss crossed her arms over her chest before walking at the head of the group.

"Some day that girl's gonna get her ass beat. I can just tell." Yang stated. "I just hope I'm there to laugh at her, well, after I beat the crap out of her attacker that is." Blake sighed before she took out her book again. "Oh man, not again. What is it with people today and ignoring me?"

Blake's smile was hidden by her book. "Weiss does raise a valid point." Yang turned to look at Blake with raised eyebrows. "You and Ruby had just gotten into a fight. Don't you want to rest?"

"No I'm fine. I'm as fit as a fiddle." Yang said flexing her arms. "Velvet sure knows her healing techniques. There's not even a scratch on me."

"That's not the point. Are you sure you should be taking Ruby out after the state she was in?" Blake asked as she slammed her book shut. Yang's happy mood suddenly turned dark.

"I told you not to talk about it." Yang snapped as she looked to Ruby.

"I have an idea what she is going through." Blake stated quietly while holding her book to her chest.

"Oh Really." Yang sneered. "You know how it's like to be labeled as a freak and then ostracized by your own father."

"Well in a way yes. I'm a Faunus and an orphan. But that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Then what?"

"I read about your clan in a book." Seeing Yang's knitted eyebrows Blake decided to plow on with her explanation. "In the book it talked about how your clan was injected with the mixture of Grimm blood and Dust. The title of the book was called 'The Third Crusade'. There were not very many copy's made. Most of them were destroyed or had key pages ripped out." Blake took a deep breath. "Just like the copy I read when I first joined the White Fang as a child."

"So you read the book?" Yang asked as she hung her head in an rare show of sadness.

"Well Yes. At first I just thought the book was fiction, not non fiction. I thought it was a grand story with an odd twist to the last Grimm war. I didn't know that it was in fact real and that people could even become Grimm."

"Well they can't unless you count a new breed of Grimm. To everyone else the Beowulves are just the most recent form the Grimm take. They have no idea that they are descended by human being."

"Did your clan add the mixture to Faunus?" Blake asked quietly. Yang sighed before answering.

"Yes and they decided that it wouldn't work the way they planned." Yang said but seeing Blake expression she decided to explain more. "They became Grimm faster and were less stable, maybe because Faunus have animal blood in them." Blake nodded her head before dropping the subject.

"Ok, so first mission." Blake said to which Yang gave a small smile in gratitude.

"I can't believe you two are still going on about this being our first mission." Weiss stated as she stopped in front of their mission point. "It's not even a very big one. All we have to do is investigate some Dust Thefts."

"Come on Weiss, try to get into the spirit." Ruby said as she put her headphones away. She unfortunately revealed to Weiss that she had once again nicked something of hers.

"Ruby is that my tool kit that you have strapped to your back?" Weiss said as she reached for Ruby's cloak to get a better look. Ruby jumped out-of-the-way of the questing hand and said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Weiss."

"Oh yes you do." Weiss said with a scowl. "You stole from me once again. First it was my notebook now it's my tool kit. Why do have to steal from me?"

"It's not really stealing. I saw that you had another one so I thought of this one as a hand me down." Ruby said as she scratched her cheek.

"Well it wasn't." Weiss sighed putting a hand to her face before she asked. "Just what did you need the kit for and where is your weapon?"

"Oh my weapon is right here." Ruby said happily as she took off the tool kit and showed the secret hatch. "I decided that my weapon was to easy to see. If the enemy saw it then they would try to take it away. So I decide to hide it in plan sight. I mean who would think that I could hurt them with a tool kit." Ruby said smiling happily.

Weiss sighed before bursting Ruby's bubble. "You do know stealing is still stealing. If you keep this up then your going to be no better than the ones we're hunting." Ruby sighed with a sad look on her face. Weiss sighed also before saying. "I know you did it with the best of intentions but next time ask." Ruby's face broke into a smile before she hugged Weiss.

Weiss pushed Ruby away while hiding a small smile. She then walked down the alley way. "Hmm this seems very odd."

"What do you mean? What's wrong now Weiss?" Blake asked as she came out of the ally.

Weiss began speaking as the group gathered around her.

"The placement of the Dust crates are where they are supposed to be." Weiss put a hold to her chin in thought.

"Well we're here so why don't we split up and look for clues?" Ruby announced. She had her hands on her hips with her head held high.

"Hey you do know that there is a character in one of my comic books that says that all the time. He was a boy, you do know that, right?" Yang said as she walked over to one of the crates.

"I already told you that I don't read comic books." Ruby exclaimed as she walked to the center of the crates.

As Blake walked in a different direction she heard Weiss say.

"Everything is as it should be. Nothing is missing out here and the lock on the door is still there." Weiss was starting to get worried as she learned her team were separated. "It seems that this mission is a prank or a . . ." Weiss stop and was finished by Blake.

"It's a trap." Blake whispered to herself before shouting. "Everyone get out of here, it's a trap." But Blake was too late for the White Fang had already begun their attack.

Flash bombs rained down from the roof causing blinding light and a piercing wail. They were meant to debilitate an enemy so that the one using them could get in and out with out a fight. Well that was the plan that the White Fang had. What they didn't foresee was that Ruby didn't like being touched.

Ruby was blinded by the flashes and her ears were really starting to hurt. She tried to open her eyes but what she saw made her sick to her stomach. Everything was white and moving like waves of the ocean. Her ears were ringing with an irritating peal as the White Fang rushed her and only her.

Yang pushed away from the crate she had hidden behind of. She hadn't seen the flash but her ears were currently ringing. She looked all over the place and located Weiss and Blake. Weiss was on the ground covering her head while Blake had tears streaming from her eyes with her hands over her ears. Yang saw Blake's bow clad cat-ears flat against her head and knew that Blake was not going to be moving any time soon.

Something caught her attention causing her to see where the real problem lied.

Ruby didn't know the gloved hands that were touching her. She kicked out at one in front of her and sent him flying past Yang. She fought tooth and nail, biting and clawing at her attacker. She broke away and went for weapon but before she could a net was thrown on her and she was lifted off the ground.

Yang ran for her sister and saw the net wrap around her. She yelled in rage as they started to carry Ruby off. She punched and kicked with all her might.

Before her eyes she saw Ruby taken to a Bullhorn.

"Oh no you don't Your not getting my sister while I'm still alive." Yang yelled as she ran after the Bullhorn.

The Bullhorn was slow to move because even tied up Ruby was still a hand full. She still had the full use of her legs for the net had only tied up her head, torso and arms. She was glad she was wearing her leathers because the boots she had on with them were steel toed. She smirked with each and every whine and exclamation she ripped from her kidnappers. She knew she was caught but she refused to go down with out a fight.

Yang smiled as she heard the commotion in the Bullhorn.

"That's right Rubes, give them hell." Yang used her gauntlets to gain some height and speed as she shot the both of them at the same time. With a flying leap Yang landed on the top of the moving Bullhorn.

With a powered up punch Yang broke through the roof of the plane. She used the side of the hole she made to grip on to as the plane took off. She used her other hand to make the hole bigger so she could fit through. She ignored how the sharp metal bit into her hands, ripping her gloves and gashing her palms so the blood flowed freely. All she though of was getting to Ruby and getting the heck out.

The Bullhorn started to climb freely as Yang was forced to hang on for dear life. She kicked her foot on the side of the Bullhorn and made a foot hold big enough for both feet. All she had to do was wait for the right moment. Yang shivered as the Bullhorn climbed through clouds. She growled as the Bullhorn finally leveled out.

Yang rush up and ripped off another chuck of the plane. As she was reaching in for Ruby she was blasted in the face with a flare. The blinding and the burning pain was enough for her hands to lose her grip. She spun out of control sliding against the side of the Bullhorn. As the Bullhorn flew past Yang's head bashed off the tail and she lost consciousness. The last thing she remembered was Ruby screaming her name as she spiraled towards the ground.

Blake could barely make out what was going on in the air. Her eyes watered greatly but she dashed the tears with a snarl. She looked up in time to see Yang plummeting to the ground. Blake drew her weapon and tied the ribbon to it before she threw it. She used the ribbon to get to the top of a tall building before jumping for Yang as she fell past. She controlled Yang's fall and aimed for the glyphs that appeared before her.

Blake looked down and saw an ice slide form to help with the landing. As the both of them slid to a stop Weiss rushed over while calling for help. The one who answered the scroll was someone she had only met once.

"What's Wrong?" Qrow asked as he answered Ozpin's scroll.

"Ruby was kidnapped and Yang's been knocked out." Weiss said scared for her friend.

"Did Ruby have Crescent Rose with her?"

"Yes she does she using a tool kit to hide it in plain sight but that' not the point." Weiss ranted. Qrow cut her off.

"Good girl." Qrow said under his breath. He smiled as he said louder. "If she has her weapon then she is fine. The weapon has a chip in it. We can track them."

##################################################

Here Ends Chapter Sixteen

Reviewers

NeverCameUpFromTheRabbitHole - Hi. Yep the plot thickens, well no Adam and Roman will not be trying to kidnap Ruby again. I'm glad you still like the story and I will try to keep up with the demand of updates. Thanks for the review.

ExpertoftheBlade - Yep that why the Baby Beowulf wasn't seen And why it was tamed. Well it's a little bit of both really. Too young and the Grimm blood. Well its easy for the young of any animal to hide behind the parent. It got lock in on accident. Thanks for the questions and reviews.

rwbybomb21 - About the grammar. I write when I have the time and the means to do so. I have in a hurry to update the last time and so was not able to finish reading over it. Thanks for wanting to read more and also for reviewing.

naturefire - I'm glad you like the idea. When I first saw Yang's eyes turn red and Ozpin mention Ruby's eye color, the idea just pop in to my head.

bowow0708 - I'm glad you liked the first part of the chapter. Sorry about the last part. I was in a hurry and wanted to update. Yep I will be going in a different direction. I don't think I read one where Ruby and Yang have Grimm blood. I have a plan. I fixed some of the chapter so try and read it again and tell me what you think. Added four hundred more words to it. Thanks for the review.

Ok thank you all who have read my Story so far. Be sure to review if you have any comments about the story. I'm looking forward to answer any question that you have as well as reading any comment that anyone has to make. Thanks again for reading and thanks for reviewing.

Kaiser Over and Out


	17. The Welcoming Party

Grimm Encounters

RWBY

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Seventeen

The Welcoming Party

##################################################

White Fang's New Base

Roman watched as a Bullhorn landed in the open hangar bay. He gave a short whistle when he saw the Bullhorn's roof. There was a large gapping hole in the roof. The hole was temporary patched up with what looked like ropes, scrap metal and cardboard. Up close you could see a lot of duck tape holding it all together.

The hangar bay's roof closed just as the loading bay door on the Bullhorn opened. Roman began walking toward the Bullhorn as the members of the White Fang trooped out. As Roman took in the condition of the White Fang members he couldn't help but snicker. All of them looked ruffed up. Over half of the members had scorch marks on their clothes and almost all of them were limping.

Roman looked between the members and saw a glimpse of Ruby. He waited as the White Fang stopped and forced their captive to the front. Roman looked down. He blinked twice before he started laughing.

"Ha ha ha heh, Red that's a good look for you." Roman snickered as he saw Ruby's upper body covered in rolls upon rolls of duck tape. Ropes were tied loosely around her upper legs so she could walk but limited her movement. Her mouth was covered with duck tape so she wasn't able to yell at him.

Roman watched as Ruby's face contorted in to a scowl but still he continued to laugh. He should have known better and stopped laughing when Ruby's left eye started to twitch.

As Roman wiped a tear from one of his eyes he wasn't prepared for Ruby to come barreling towards him.

With Ruby's arms immobile she was forced to head butt Roman in the chest. Roman was knocked off his feet and lost his grip on his cane. He heard it land a couple of feet away before his breath was almost knocked out of him. He looked down at himself and what he saw made his cheeks heat up slightly.

What he saw was Ruby lying on top of him, trying to get off him. He was slightly confused. Why had she fallen on him? He then remembered the ropes.

The ropes had limited Ruby's leg movement enough so when she ran at Roman she was not able to keep her footing and toppled over.

Roman sighed as his head lightly hit the ground. He stared at the ceiling until Ruby moved, just not the way she was supposed to. Some how Ruby had ended up flush against his chest with her head on his sternum but that wasn't the worst part. Her lower half was between his slightly bent legs and as she wiggled she kept on rubbing against something that was starting to respond to the stimuli.

Roman flung his arms around Ruby trying to still her movements. Ruby's head shot up and she glared at Roman.

Roman was entranced as he stared into the simmering silver depths that seemed to reflect all colors at once. He was so entranced that he didn't notice that her eyes were getting closer to his face. He was knocked back to reality when he heard growling. Roman blinked a few times as he took in Ruby's face that was a scant two inches away from his own. He realized that in his state he had been in he had let her use her body to slide up his. He looked closely at her and knew that if the tape was not there she would have bared her teeth at him. He vaguely heard footsteps approaching him but his attention was on the very pissed off girl on top of him.

"You're lucky she has the tape on her mouth. If she didn't I have no doubt she would have tried to rip your throat out." Adam stated as he stopped beside Roman. Ruby let out what appeared to be a squeak as she began once again to wiggle away.

Roman let out a groan as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His breath came in short pants as he felt his body began to respond once again. He was a man for crying out loud. He didn't think it was right for his body to respond to the little girl on top of him but he couldn't help it. He cursed under his breath before he grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and rolled her off him. He stood in one fluid motion as he turned his back to Adam and Ruby. He took in deep breaths, in through his nose and out through his mouth. After he got himself back under control he turned to see Adam helping Ruby to her feet.

"Well Red, Welcome to the show." Roman said as he gave a short bow and smirked. When he stood to his full height he learned that he was being ignored. His eye began to twitch as he watched Adam slowly peel off the duck tape from Ruby's mouth. Roman snorted before he strides forward and took Ruby by the shoulder to whirl her around. In one deft motion he ripped the tape off and almost went deaf because of it.

Ruby was waiting calmly for Adam to slowly peel of the tape so she could give Torchwick a piece of her mind. She was surprised when she was suddenly turned around and forced to stare Roman in the eye. She blinked as his gloved fingers took hold of the tape. She wasn't ready for the sudden pain of the tape being ripped of so fast, so Ruby screamed.

"OWWWIEEE." Ruby's cry of pain rang out through the Hangar bay and ended in something resembling a whine. Ruby licked her lips in an effort to stop the pain of having pieces of her skin ripped of with the tape. She began to get anger once again and wasn't paying attention as her lips began to heal. Yet both Adam and Roman saw the blood stop and the flesh knit together seamlessly. They frowned but decided not to mention it.

"Why are you guys always picking on me for, you big bullies?" Ruby yelled out as she kicked out at them and almost fell on her rear. She growled as she righted herself then glared with all her might at her opponents.

Adam helped Ruby to stand up straight as Roman looked on with a hand covering his mouth. He was hiding a smirk and was trying not to laugh. Roman snorted which caused Ruby to glare at him once again.

"Oh what's wrong little Reddie, your mouth hurt? Hmmm, well too bad." Roman stated as he laughed.

"Of course it hurt. You try having tape ripped off your mouth and see how you like it." Ruby shouted out.

"Hey Red, It could've been a whole lot worse." Roman said only to receive a dumbfounded look in return. "It would've hurt for far longer if you took your time to take it off. The way I did it was like taking off a band-aid. One big rip and done, end of story and no more pain." Roman stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. All Ruby did was glare. Roman scoffed as he shook his head. "Never mind. As I said before, Welcome to the base."

"No you said 'Welcome to the Show' not welcome to the base." Ruby stated as she tried to wiggle her arms free.

"Details, details." Roman scoffed while waving a hand. "But that's beside the point." Roman gave a gallant bow as he said with a smirk. "Welcome to the new and improved White Fang base. I know you haven't been to the other one but rest assured this one's better."

"I don't care if this one's better. I just want to leave." Ruby exclaimed hopping up and down.

Adam sighed as he was forced to stop trying to get the tape off Ruby. With her jumping around it was nearly impossible to remove the tape. Adam was just glad he was able to cut the ropes with no one noticing. He rubbed at his temples before abruptly saying.

"I'll leave you two children alone." Adam stated as he walked away. Before he left he said over his shoulder. "Have fun Roman. Try to keep her out of trouble."

Roman glared at the closing door before looking around him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw he and Red were alone. He sighed before he turned to and spoke.

"Ok Red, I'm going to untie you. As far as I can see you're unarmed. So you're not going to be able to put up much of a fight."

"Who says I'm unarmed." Ruby blurted out. She gasped but knew the damage was done. Roman raised an eyebrow before he reached out and took a hold of Ruby's cloak. He pulled it off to the side and saw the toolbox. He stared hard at it before something clicked in his mind.

"How'd you get that monstrosity you call a weapon to fit in that?" Roman asked as he let go of the cloak and watched it fall back into place.

"Its name is Crescent Rose and it's not a monstrosity." Ruby exclaimed angrily on behalf of her weapon. "It's in its Box Rifle form. The box rifle form is most compact and easiest form to conceal."

"Box Rifle form, what the heck does that mean?" Roman asked before a song began to play and Ruby's face paled.

_Red like Roses fills my Dreams_

_And brings me to the place you Rest_

_White is cold and always Yearning,_

_Burdened by the Royal Test_

_Black the Beast Descends from Shadows_

_Yellow Beauty burns Gold_

"What's that Red?" Roman asked as he walked forward and started to pat down Ruby's pockets. In seconds he was holding Ruby's scroll that was ringing. Roman felt his eye begin to twitch as he realized the White Fang had not searched her.

"Blasted Mutts can't even do a simple kidnapping right." The scroll continued to ring. "Oh well, let's answer it." Roman pressed the accept button and was greeted by the face of Qrow. "Well hello Qrow, trying to get a hold of Red. Sorry she's a bit tied up at the moment." Roman smiled.

Qrow raised an eyebrow before he stated.

"Hello Young Pawn."

"Who do you think you're calling a pawn?" Roman yelled out outraged.

Qrow sighed before he asked. "What is the most important chess piece? The only one that can't be given a number value it's so important?"

Roman scowled before he bit out the answer. "It's the King, everybody knows that. You lose the king you lose the game."

"And what do you think you are, in this giant Chess game we call Life?" Qrow asked solemnly, as if he knew the answer and was not happy to tell him wrong.

"I'm high up in this food chain. I have the most mobility of this entire base so I'm a Knight." Roman sneered at the screen.

"You're not and you had best get that through your thick skull." Qrow snapped as his eyes took on a steely glint. Qrow eyes soon flashed red before covered them and sighed. "You're not the only one of your group under illusions of false grandeur."

"Oh, who's the other one?" Roman scoffed as he looked off to the side. What Qrow said next had his head whipping back with a stunned expression on his face.

"I'm afraid it's not just one person we're talking about here. It's everyone that is fighting for the cause of something else entirely different than you ever faced before."

"What do you mean?" Roman asked quietly.

"You already felt something like it. The person you felt it from should be standing in front of you right now."

Roman's head shot up as he looked for Ruby. He found her trying to use one of her feet to open a door. Sadly she wasn't doing very well and kept on failing. He snorted before he turned the scroll so Qrow could see his niece. "Please tell me you're joking. There is no way in hell someone like her could control this organization." Roman laughed but stops when Qrow started to laugh as well. He turned the scroll to face him. "What's so damn funny Qrow?"

"What happened this morning? How did it make you feel? What was it that you fought?" Qrow kept on asking questions getting louder and louder as he spoke until he roared out the last one. "Who was the one that made you afraid for your very life?" Roman flinched as he remembered. "There is someone else just like Ruby but far stronger. To him Ruby is just a new-born." Qrow took a deep breath before he continued. "I won't tell you what they are because I can't trust you just yet. So do me a favor and keep an eye on Ruby for me. Me come and pick her up in a few days."

"What do you mean you'll pick her up in a few days?" Roman demanded.

"You guys picked an obscure location for your base. You just had to choice a frozen waste land that's hard to locate and track. Not only that but a blizzard is about to hit soon to hit so we can't travel to where you are just yet."

"Then how do you know where we are?"

"Ruby has a tracker in her weapon. She didn't see me put the chip in before she finished her weapon." Qrow stopped talking as he looked off to the side. "Crescent Rose is one of the only constancies Ruby has in her life. It's like a security blanket or a giant teddy bear for her. Call her over here."

Roman looked up and had to turn around to find her. He saw her on the other side of the hangar trying to kick the door down. Roman scoffed before he shouted.

"Hey Red, get over here. Your uncle wants to talk to you." All Roman did was blink once and suddenly Ruby was right in front of him. She had somehow managed to squeeze between his arms so she could see the scroll. She didn't seem to care that she was suddenly invading his personal space; all she wanted to do was talk to her uncle.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed happily. "Are you going to come pick me up soon?" Ruby asked while jumping up and down. Roman swore when she almost stepped on his foot.

"No we're not coming for you just yet. We have to get ready and wait for the weather to die down. A blizzard is soon to hit." Qrow said with a smile. "You don't have the correct gear for winter weather and I don't want you getting sick." Qrow laughed as he watched Ruby pout. "Don't worry Roman's going to let you keep your weapon. Just don't use it and you will be fine. I want you to treat this as a training mission. Roman's going to look after you so be good and see you soon." Qrow said before he ended the call.

Roman and Ruby stood in silence before Roman closed the scroll and put it in his pocket. He then backed up to put some room between them. Roman sighed as he looked down at Ruby.

"Well Red, What do you want to do?" Roman was answered when Ruby's stomach began to growl. Roman blinked a few times before he began laughing uproariously. Ruby's cheeks tinted pink before she shouted.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm hungry. Your team started it. We were supposed to get lunch after the mission." Ruby glared but all Roman did was smile at her.

"Sorry Red but you're not the least bit frightening all tied up like that." Roman gave a mock sigh as he walked behind Ruby. As he started talking he began walking around Ruby with the tape trailing behind him. "Ok Red, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to untie you then get you something to eat. After you eat we'll find where to go from there." As he finished talking he removed the last of the roll of tape off Ruby. He sighed as he saw there was plenty more on her. "This is going to take some time."

####################################################

Roman was sitting on a recliner in his room watching Ruby sleep on his bed. He sighed before forcing the recliner to go down as far as possible before he lay down. He was glad that Adam had dragged the chair to his room for him. When he had taken Ruby to the mess hall for dinner he had not even thought about where she was going to sleep. It wasn't until Ruby began yawning (cutely) that Roman noticed he only had one bed and nowhere else to sleep.

It wasn't until they got to his room that he learned he had nothing to worry about. The recliner was sitting by the wall of his room with a note on it from Adam. The note said that Roman could borrow the recliner from him for the length of Ruby's stay.

Roman stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He was going to have to make up a game plan tomorrow but tonight he was going to sleep. Roman closed his eyes and before he knew he was fast asleep.

######################################################

Roman woke up to the blaring of his alarm. He grumbled about having to get up so early. Roman opened his eyes to see a pair of silver ones looking at him from a foot away.

Ruby was leaning over Roman and watched as he almost fell off the chair before he righted himself.

"What the heck did you think you were doing, eh Red?" Roman asked as he got to his feet and turned off the alarm.

"I was trying to think of a way to wake you up. I need to train." Ruby said as she started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Hey Red stop jumping on my bed." Roman demanded as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, why do you cover your eye if nothing is wrong with it?" Ruby asked as she suddenly appeared right in front of Ruby.

"Hey Red stop it with the super speed. It's too early in the morning for this shit."

"I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the chair this morning." Ruby stated as she got her boots on. She then jumped to her feet and announced. "Fine if you won't take me to train then you'll have to take me to breakfast."

"I told you it was too early in the morning. I need to take a shower, get dressed and have a cup of coffee before I'm going to be able to deal with you, you walking ball of living energy." Roman snapped as he looked at Ruby with tired eyes. Ruby clapped her hands together before she pointed a finger in Roman's face.

"I just learned something new about you. You're not a morning person just like Blake and Weiss. They both complain about 'my habits of early morningness'." Ruby stated with fingers making quotation marks with her fingers.

"Well I can't blame the kitty-Kat, she's part _feline." _Roman said ending in a yawn as he started to scratch his stomach. He opens one eye to see Ruby staring at him. "Hey quit it with the staring." He demanded.

"What else am I suppose to do. I didn't ask to be kidnapped and rolled up like some sushi roll. All I wanted to do was finish the mission, eat lunch and go back to school." Ruby exclaimed before she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Roman scowled and ran his hand through his hair and down his face in asperation. He wasn't awake fully and he had to deal with a loud wide awake teenage girl. Just his luck, hurray for him. Now all he needed was for someone to knock on the door and his morning would be complete.

Someone knocked on the door.

Roman scowled before walking over to the door mumbling. "Fuck." Under his breath. He had to listen to Ruby say.

"You really shouldn't swear so much." All Ruby received in answer was the finger. "Hey, I'm telling Yang you did that to me." Ruby yelled out pointing at Roman's back.

"Fine, fine. You do what you want just shut up." Roman demanded before he opened the door. Out in the hall Adam was standing fully dressed and looking wide awake. In his hands he was holding two mugs, one full of milk and one full of coffee. Roman pointed at the coffee mug and said. "The coffee better be for me."

"No sorry that mine." Adam said with a smirk as Roman scowled and went to shut the door. "But I think you need it more than me." Adam said as he held at the mug.

"Thank god." Roman stated as he took a sip. "I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to deal with her so early in the morning without something to wake me up."

Adam chuckled. "And here I was under the impression that you were a morning person, being a master thief and all."

'You try sleeping on that stupid chair you lent me when you're use to your own bed." Roman snapped before he downed the rest of his coffee.

"If the chair is giving you so much of a problem I'll be happy to have it remove." Adam said before he began to smirk. "I'm sure you can get Little Red to let you sleep in it with her."

Roman was left gaping at Adam. He closed his mouth as Adam chuckled.

"What the heck are you trying to prove? You want to get me killed or what?" Roman demanded crossly.

############################################

Unnoticed by the two men at the door, Ruby had started to take a shower in the adjourning bathroom. She sped through washing and had just turned off the shower when she noticed she didn't have any clean clothes to wear. Ruby frowned.

########################################################

The water in the bathroom had just stopped running when Adam forced his way into Roman's room.

"Red, I have a change of clothes here for you. They are a small set of White Fang uniform with the helmet. I was even able to get undergarments as well. Emerald is about your size so she gave me a set she hasn't worn yet." He stopped talking as a slim naked arm reach out from a crack in the doorway for the clothes. Adam took off the backpack he was wearing and handed it to Ruby. The door shut behind her.

"Ok, she had better left me some hot water." Roman stated causing Adam to scoff.

"Of course there is plenty of hot water. She speed washed."

Ruby walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. In her arms Ruby was holding her clothes to her chest.

"Where can I put these?" Ruby asked.

"You can put them in the backpack and we can take them and get them washed for you." Adam stated as he watched Roman make his way in to the bathroom. He waited a few minutes before calling out. "I'm going to take you to breakfast Red that is if your babysitter doesn't mind." Suddenly the bathroom door burst open. In the door way stood a shirtless Roman with a scowl on his face.

"I'm not her babysitter. Both of you get the heck out of my room before I throw you out." Roman demanded before he slammed the bathroom door shut once again.

"Come on Ruby. Let's get you something to eat." Adam said as he handed Ruby the mug of milk and led her down the hall. All that was heard as they walked was their footsteps and the sound of a closing door.

##################################################

Here Ends Chapter Seventeen

Reviewers

rwbybomb21 - I'm glad you liked the clan idea and thought the chapter was good. I know I'm still making mistakes but at least I'm making far less then I was. Thank you for reviewing.

bowow0708 - Yeah I'm sorry if the last chapter seemed a bit rushed. I'm glad you think the dialogue is some what better. Well it's a working process. Thanks for the review.

Ok thank you all who have read my Story so far. Be sure to review if you have any comments about the story. I'm looking forward to answer any question that you have as well as reading any comment that anyone has to make. Thanks again for reading and thanks for reviewing.

Sorry about any Grammar or spelling mistakes i make while writing this fic. I will fix them when i have the time or i will fix them when i finish the story. So again sorry for the mistakes.

Kaiser Over and Out


	18. White Fang's War of Food

Grimm Encounters

RWBY

Roman and Ruby pairing

Chapter Eighteen

White Fang's War of Food

##################################################

All Roman had wanted to do once he got out of the shower was to get some breakfast and take it back to his room to eat. He wanted to forget that the White Fang had captured Red in the first place and just let Adam watch her. The last thing on his mind was having to play babysitter to some fifteen year old brat. Yet when he opened the mess hall doors he suddenly thought that he shouldn't have let her out of his sight at all.

In the half an hour that he had left Ruby alone with the White Fang he had doubted that she could get in any trouble. He had known that the White Fang members had animalistic habits and were prone to be playful but he hadn't thought that they were childish. But when the first thing he saw as he came in to the mess hall was four castles of tables he knew he was wrong, oh so very wrong.

When the second thing he saw was an all out food fight complete with condiment missiles he just wanted to leave the room and skip out on breakfast all together.

The third thing he saw was a small White Fang member on top of the southern most castle shouting out orders. The member wouldn't have stuck out so much if they weren't so short and didn't have a bright red sarong like object tied around their waist. That member had on the correct uniform complete with the mask. It was that bright flash of color that had drawn his gaze from the chaos before him.

Roman stared at the sarong and tried to remember why that color was so familiar. The last time he saw that color it was in the form of a cloak. . . .

"Oh Shit." Roman swore to himself when he realized that the sarong wearing White Fang member was Ruby. "This is going to get me in a lot of trouble with Miss Fire-starter." Roman muttered under his breath. "I leave her for just half an hour and she's already tearing the place apart."

Not for the first time Roman was glad that most of the White Fang were thieves. If they weren't then food would have been a problem to replace.

As he stood inside the doors of the mess hall Roman decided to watch the food fight and not put a stop to it. He thought he would just let them have their fun and then he could punish them later. He gave an evil smirk as he thought of the punishments he could dish out. He chuckled as he watched the downfall of the White Fang members.

Roman surveyed the field of chaos and learned that Adam was sitting in a corner beside Neo. Both had breakfast in front of them and looked clean. No food splattered the walls around them and Roman was slightly confused about why. The answer for Adam and Neo being clean was seen when Neo idly spun her umbrella. She deflected everything with it that came within a few feet of their seats.

Roman snickered as a pie was thrown wrong and went sailing straight for Adam. Adam didn't even blink or look up from his scroll as Neo flipped her umbrella open to block the pie. "The mutts should learn how to aim better. Heh it's no wonder we kept on losing shipments and equipment with such abysmal accuracy. Them capturing Red must have been a fluke."

"I'll bet he'll be glad he wore his helmet when he wakes up." Roman muttered under his breath when he saw a White Fang member taken out by a can of soup to the head.

It soon appeared to Roman's attention that Ruby's forces were stronger and better equipped then the rest. They had more barricades and their castle was shorter and wider making it easier to defend. They had also somehow rigged up a catapult that now throwing what looked like a whole chicken complete with drumsticks. Said chicken now looked like a ping-pong ball to Roman as he watched it knock in to one person and bounced off in to the next. Heck the opposing forces were so bad that the chicken could do more damage then they could.

It became clear that Ruby's forces were going to win by a landslide. If some thing wasn't done soon the fight would be over. In a last-ditch effort the opposing forces staged their attack.

Roman watched as the three forces that opposed Ruby's forces started to gang together to take her out. He gave a short whistle as Ruby went on the attack.

As he watched Ruby crouch down in a pose for runners Roman had no idea what she was doing. What was she going to do, run up to the other castles and lay siege to them with no weapon what so ever? His question was answered when she took off like a bullet and was nothing but a blur. As soon as Ruby was lost from sight a furious gale appeared out of nowhere. Roman had no idea where the wind had come from. Heck they were in an enclosed space far away from any windows or outside doors.

As the tables started lifting off the ground Roman blinked. When he opened his eyes once again it was to the sight of the finished battle. All members of the opposing forces had been moved by the gales and forced in to one place. Then to add insult to injury, the tables had been used as jails and walls.

Milk and other various liquids dripped from the ceiling as clapping was heard. All White Fang members turned to look at the one clapping, over half of them flinched.

"Well done you bunch of mutts. You just turned a remotely clean mess hall in to a war zone." Roman sneered as he stopped clapping. "I know the name of the place is 'MESS hall' but it wasn't meant to be taken seriously. Now I'm going to ask this once and I demand an answer. Who started this food fight in the first place?" All was silent and all was still as Roman turned his head and surveyed the White Fang members. Some members looked away while some rubbed their arms and heads. Roman sighed as he clenched his weapon in a firmer grasp.

All heads were soon whipping around to look at a table at the top of Ruby's castle soon exploded in to shards of wood. Roman spun his cane around his hand as a tail of smoke came from the bottom.

"Now I won't ask again and you all had best answer me quickly if you don't want to get shot." Roman announced menacingly as he lifted the cane and the sight popped up.

It all happened so fast. One minute the members of White Fang were just sitting there looking dumb. The next second they were all pointing at the same thing. That one thing turned out to be Ruby Rose.

Roman sighed as he rubbed a leather gloved hand down his face and looked at Ruby through his fingers.

"Well Red, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't start anything." Ruby shouted out as she crossed her arms over her chest. She took one hand and lifted up the mask. "How did you know it was me?"

"Oh really Red, I don't know. Maybe just maybe it has everything to do with your blasted bright ass red cloak around your waist." Roman yelled out as he pointed out said cloak. "But that doesn't answer my question Red. Why does everyone else say that you're the one who started it?" Roman asked as he leaned on his cane.

"It's his fault, he started it." Ruby shouted before she appeared before Adam and started pointing at him. "He started the whole thing when he tried to take my cookies and dodge my attack."

Silence was the answer to Ruby's exclamation. It was so quiet that chirping and a dusty wind was heard. Roman blinked as he looked between Ruby and Adam.

"You mean to tell me that you both started a food fight and wrecked the place over cookies?" Roman asked with a shocked look on his face. Ruby smiled like it wasn't a big deal and said.

"Yep!"

Adam sighed before he got to his feet. "I only stopped her from scarfing down the cookies because it's breakfast. She needs to have a more basic and balanced breakfast instead of just straight up sweets. She is a growing girl." Adam went to walk away but stopped at the door and said over his shoulder. "If any one is at fault it is you. Cinder left the base and she put you and only you in charge of Miss Rose." Adam smiled to himself as he shut the door behind him.

Roman turned to Ruby and was rewarded with a finger in his face.

"It's your fault. You should have been watching me." Ruby exclaimed before she disappeared from the mess hall in a cascade of rose petals.

"Great more mess to pick up." Roman said as he scowled at the rose petals. He looked up and saw that he was the only one in the room. "Oh well, some one has to clean the mess up soon or later. So I'll just leave it as is." Roman as he started to whistle as he walked out of the mess hall. As the door closed the remaining castle fell apart with a large bang. Whoever gets stuck cleaning the place had their work cut out for them.

##################################################

Here Ends Chapter Eighteen

Reviewers

Dark Dragon Queen of Death - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter and how Ruby is acting. Ruby will continue to be annoying to Roman. Some members are going to regret kidnapping her very soon.

bowow0708 - Yep Ruby was kidnapped and she is going to have a blast. Hey what movie was that quote from. I remember hearing it but can't remember where. Watched a lot of movies so can't really pick which one I heard it from. Ok I will make sure not to have any screen cuts. Sorry about that. Thank you for reviewing again.

rwbybomb21 - Hurray for less mistakes. I was kind of worried about that. About the White Fang. I saw them as misunderstood, forced into protecting themselves but not cruel. Treated like animals or second class citizens would piss anyone off. Yep Ruby is going to make friends with Emerald and annoy both Sapphire and Roman. Thank you for the review.

Sekai - The World - Welcome to the story and thank you for the review. Thank you for making me Google something, or in this case use the Urban dictionary. When you wrote yangire it went right over my head. Thought it had something to do with Yang, guess not. I will try not to have Ruby go back to yangire; she is going to have a lot of fun at the White Fang's expense.

Guest - I'm glad you adore my story and are now hooked. Thank you for reviewing and here is the update you asked for.

The Ethereal Wolf - Hello. I'm glad you think the story is nice and that I have improved since the first chapter. Well here is the next chapter hope you like it. Thanks for the review.

DiamondStarz8 - Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like the pairing as well. Sorry about the sense of sameness as other fics. I don't do it on propose. It just happens and I will try not to anymore.

Hopelessromantic721 - I'm glad you liked the dance that they shared. Thank you for reviewing the fic. Combining reviews statements. I'm glad you like how Roman reacted to Ruby. Ruby will remain hyper and Bug Roman a lot more.

SpringFallionLettuce - I'm glad you lie the chapter as well as Qrow and the clan. I should be able to add some fluff soon. In the next chapter I will make sure to add what Blake wrote. Thanks for reviewing.

Aidis - I'm glad that I have you on the edge of your seat, just don't fall off. I'm glad you think the story is fun and thank you for reviewing.

SilverstormXD - Ok cowboy you jumped the gun a little. Adam is in the story so don't worry. I will also add in more Ruby - Roman moments soon.

Diaz Chatnoir - I'm glad you like the story length and the humor. I watched the first season multiple times so I got a feel for the humor. If the story goes along with what I have in my head then the story isn't even half done. So look forward to more humor and length. Thanks for the review by the way.

SilverstormXD - Welcome back and Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter and that you love what in it.

MineneNinth - I'm glad you love my story. Yep Roman and Adam are like friend - enemies. I'm glad you like the idea of the clans. After Ruby gets broken out of the White Fang base Yang and Junior will meet again. But Ruby isn't finished messing with the White Fang yet. I'm glad you think my story is original and one of the best. Also thank you for being my 50th review.

Ok thank you all who have read my Story so far. It means a lot that people like what I write and tell me. If they didn't then I wouldn't know if I had anything to write for.

Be sure to review if you have any comments about the story. I'm looking forward to answer any question that you have as well as reading any comment that anyone has to make. Thanks again for reading and thanks for reviewing.

Sorry about any Grammar or spelling mistakes I make while writing this fic. I will fix them when I have the time or I will fix them when I finish the story. So again sorry for the mistakes.

If anyone has request for the story or questions please feel free to review or just pm me. Who should I put Weiss with?

Hey why isn't someone making a Roman/Ruby amv for Youtube? I would if I had the equipment.

Kaiser Over and Out


End file.
